Lealtad
by Mariamiau
Summary: ¿Que pasó en Edolas en cuanto Fairy Tail volvió a Earthland? Mystwalker Edo Jerza Algo de Edo Nalu y Edo Gruvia.
1. Prólogo

**Al ser este el primero que hago... Supongo que saldrá fatal, pero en fin, se intentará hacer lo que pueda... je.**

 **Elijo Jerza porque a la vez que es mi OTP favorita es con la única pareja que pienso y me salen las ideas para historias solas, también puede ser que leo mucho sobre Jerza, pero bueno, detalles. ajajjaajja Habrá matices Nalu y Gruvia, pero sin duda Jerza será lo principal... Sobre todo porque nos centramos en la parte de Edolas y en lo que yo pienso que podría pasar en Edolas mientras en Earthland pues pasa lo que pasa.**  
 **Dicho esto, copio lo mismo que dicen en todos: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Durante los meses que duraron las reconstrucciones en Ciudad Real todos se familiarizaron más con el hecho de no poder usar magia nunca más.

El ahora Rey discutía con Hughes y Sugarboy sobre como implantarían el mismo plan de reconstrucción en las otras ciudades de Edolas. Durante ese mes, realmente hubo muchos avances.

Los capitanes Hughes, Knightwalker, Coco, Bryo y Sugarboy habían sido readmitidos en sus puestos antiguos con la condición de que ayudasen en la reconstrucción de Edolas. Por supuesto, los tres habían aceptado ya que el bien de Edolas era lo que realmente les importaba. Sobretodo para cierta pelirroja que se tomaba su puesto hacia Edolas realmente en serio.

El trato al principio fue profesional, pero la familiaridad con la que Jellal solía tratar a sus subordinados hizo que de un momento a otro, Sugarboy, Coco y Hughes sobretodo, se convirtieron en amigos del mismo.

Knightwalker sin embargo no llegaba perdonar al peliazul tan fácil. Ella, a diferencia de los demás, había conocido a Jellal cuando eran pequeños, y ella ya había sido su amiga.

Yo creía en él cuando nadie lo hacia. " _Él mismo que me prometió que siempre estaría a mi lado, fue el mismo que huyó en los momentos mas duros_ ", solía murmurarse por las noches Knightwalker cuando su corazón estaba a punto de derrumbarse por las sonrisas que Jellal le dedicaba durante el día.

Ella pensaba que no lograría llegar a las expectativas de Rey que esperaba que fuese; por eso le sorprendió llegar al día en el que salió a la calle y notó como el ambiente era distinto... Tras varios meses de pesimismo, la ciudad comenzaba a tomar un color mas positivo. Había sido un trabajo duro, pero lo habían conseguido. Eso la llevaba a aceptarlo como Rey, pero eso no conllevaba a que fuera de lo profesional, Jellal fuera algo más.

A su vez, Fairy Tail ayudó a la reconstrucción de Edolas. Algo que acercó a Knightwalker a la hadas, concretamente a Lucy, Natsu y Gray. Los cuatro se dedicaron a la reconstrucción del ala este de la ciudad que era la que más daños había recibido después de que las islas que antes levitaban sobre la zona se estrellaban contra la misma. Concretamente esa unión se habían formado a base de peleas y gritos, pero eran con esos roces con lo que se habían sacado todos los trapos sucios y habían llegado a la conclusión que todos miraban por el bien de Edolas y de sus nakamas y que si alguno había llegado en algún momento a hacer algo malo por el otro, (en concreto Knightwalker) esa era una manera para servir a la ciudad.

Y esas conversaciones fueron las que llevaron a Knightwalker a tumbarse en la cama de su habitación mirando el techo. Sus compañeros se habían reunido con Jellal para continuar con los planes y seguir reconstruyendo la ciudad, pero... ¿dedicarse a ordenar a los demás como deben reconstruir la ciudad entraba dentro de "ayudas para recompensar el daño que has hecho"? Ella no lo sentía así.

" _Además, nadie va a supervisar y trabajar como yo_ ", pensaba dando vueltas en la cama. Cerró los ojos mientras buscaba tomar la decisión correcta.

Jellal's POV

Revisé unos cuantos papeles más antes de estirarme completamente. Hoy había sido un día productivo, había ultimado los planes para comenzar la reconstrucción de Sycca y mañana mismo saldrían los distintos trabajadores. Quería conseguir los mismos resultados en las otras ciudades, tal y como lo había conseguido en Ciudad Real.

Pero, ¿porque hoy Knightwalker no había asistido a la reunión que había tenido con los capitanes? Es raro planear sin tener a nadie que nos recordase lo estúpidos que eramos y como se debían de hacer verdaderamente las cosas, ella siempre se dedicaba al 100% en sus deberes.

Me levanté de la mesa decidido a buscar a mi capitana favorita. Puede que sonara masoca, pero necesitaba que me gritara unas cuantas veces, necesitaba sacarla de sus casillas y que me pegara siempre antes certificando que ningún guardia estaba mirando. Puede que hasta consiguiera verla sonreír.

Algún día tendría que perdonarme, no a su Rey, sino a Jellal. Sabía que me había aceptado como Rey al ver que todo sus planes estaban yendo genial para Edolas, por lo acepto como Rey. Aún no me veía como Jellal. Cuando me viese como Jellal... ese día ella y yo podríamos ser felices tal y como habíamos planeado cuando eramos pequeños. Puede que el destino nos separara hace años y... nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que Erza y yo pudiéramos mantener una conversación normal de nuevo. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de aquella conversación que tuvimos la noche en la que acabaron las reconstrucciones, había esperanza por Edolas en nuestra miradas y mi corazón se encogía por la posibilidad de inundar todos los corazones de Edolas con felicidad, incluida aquella capitana que mirada el horizonte a mi lado.

Tras hacer varias preguntas a la gente que me encontraba por los pasillos, llegué a la conclusión de que estaba en su habitación. Llamé a la puerta, se escuchaban golpes desde dentro. ¿Y si alguien había entrado en su habitación mientras Erza descansaba y...? Eh, estamos hablando de Erza, alguien que entre de noche a su habitación esta firmando su sentencia a muer...

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó Erza abriendo la puerta. Sus grandes ojos castaños se quedaron clavados en mi, fue cuando la miré fijamente cuando supe que algo no andaba bien.

Miré detras de ella y... se podían ver... ¿maletas?

-¿Q-qué estas haciendo?- pregunté tras recuperar el aliento -Hoy no viniste a la reunión...

-Me marcho- dejó de mantenerme la mirada y abrió más la puerta para que entrase. La habitación estaba vacía, excepto por las ¿8 maletas? que había en el suelo.

-¿A-a dónde?- pregunté mientras mi cabeza no conseguía concentrarse. Estaba en la habitación de Erza, a solas... Debía de empujar los pensamientos pervertidos para otra ocasión...

¿Que habia hecho mal? Habia hecho lo posible para reincorporarla al Reino. Hasta la había juntado a Fairy Tail para que arreglada todos sus antiguos asuntos. Ahora pensaba que eramos libres, libres para comenzar una nueva vida. Yo la quería a mi lado.

-Hay mas ciudades que ahora están en estado crítico- hizo una pausa para mirarme por última vez antes de bajar de nuevo la mirada hacia sus maletas- No puedo solo hacer planes, necesito ayudar con mis manos, tal y como hice con Ciudad Real.

-Pero...-no conseguía articular palabras.

-Es por el bien de Edolas-levanto la mirada-mi Re

-No te vayas, te necesito- no dude en decir. Con dos zancadas acabe con la distancia que había entre nosotros y agarre su barbilla para que me mirase.- Se que en su día te falle, pero déjame demostrarte que estoy aquí para darme por completo a Edolas. Déjame demostrártelo.

Comencé a acariciar sus mejillas como tantas veces había soñado hacer. Aquella cara que solía exponer una expresión de furia, ahora me miraba sonrojada. Tragué saliva, no podía dejar que se fuera de mi vida, no podía separarme de nuevo de ella.

Me dio una sonrisa fugaz antes de apagarse. Dio un paso hacia atrás dejando que mis manos se quedaran en el aire.

-Te convertirás en un buen Rey, me has enseñado que eres justo y que tu primer deber es ante Edolas... Pero aun así tienes que tener cuidado, a veces te despistas de tus deberes, no puedes dejar que el papeleo te acumule... No te escabullas de ningún evento social... Tampoco puedes darle 100 oros a cada mendigo que te encuentres...

Continuó con una fuente incontable de consejos mientras iba dando pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de mí. Comenzaron a picarme los ojos. Otra vez, otra vez volveríamos a separarnos

-Espero que sepas tu deber- nos miramos fijamente durante varios segundos- yo sé el mío hacia Edolas, y el mío me dice que tengo que partir... Volveré, espero que para entonces hayas aprendido a ser un buen Rey... No dejes que Hughes y Sugarboy se peleen por mi puesto cerca del establo, no acabaría bien, te lo aseguro.

-Tu puesto te esperara para cuando vuelvas- miré al suelo dolido.

Me sonrió y se hizo el silencio en la habitación. ¿Sería muy egoísta decirle que se quedase por mi? Yo sabía que ella guardaba completa devoción hacia el Reino, y por eso debía entender que ella quisiese partir y ser útil por Edolas...

-Partiré por la madrugada, necesito ir a hacer varios recados.- dijo abriendo la puerta e invitándome a abandonar la habitación.

Salimos ambos juntos de la habitación sin dirigirnos la palabra. Ella se giró hacia la izquierda, la salida más próxima desde aquí al exterior. Mi despacho, a la derecha.

-Cuídate, Erza.-dije mientras veía como se alejaba de mi por aquel pasillo ahora encendido por lámparas de aceito en sustitución de las lámparas mágicas.-Te estaré esperando.

-Adiós...Jellal- Aún habiéndolo dicho en un susurro lo escuché y sonreí. Después de varios meses había conseguido que no me llamase Mi Rey sino Jellal.

No sé cuando la volvería ver, pero sabía que la volvería a ver.

Y ese día, volvería a entrar en ese corazón de armadura. De nuevo...

Erza's POV/p

Quitándome las lágrimas de la cara antes de pasar delante de los guardias del castillo y gruñir les, sin mirarles, sobre su mala manera de hacer la guardia, ¿desde cuando se podían poner a jugar tan tranquilos a las cartas? Puede que sean tiempos de paz pero no era para ponerse así... Panda de inútiles... No se que harán cuando me vaya...

Intenté liberar mi mente de lo que acababa de suceder. Yo misma había llegado a la conclusión conmigo misma que a mi Jellal ya me daba igual, había pasado página... O al menos eso creía. Pero cuando vi esos ojos llorosos y esa mirada perdida, se me encogió el corazón, ¿como podía ser posible eso?

Intenté sacudirme la imagen de Jellal acariciando mis mejillas. No puede ser, Jellal no puede entrar de nuevo dentro.

Iba en camino de una tienda para comprar previsiones de mi viaje, pero había acabado en un sitio distinto, ante mi se encontraba el viejo gremio: Fairy Tail. Allí, una rubia, me recibió con un gruñido. Tampoco entiendo porque le conté mi idea de irme a reconstruir las demás ciudades y para mi sorpresa, me encontré con una Lucy que quería unirse a mi excursión.

No sabía muy bien como quitarme a la rubia de encima, los insultos no sirvieron, tampoco los puñetazos... Con un suspiro salí del gremio, con un suspiro y con un nuevo equipo de reconstruccion: una Lucy entusiasmada, un Natsu lloroso siendo arrastrado por Lucy y una bola de ropas que acababa de ser pateado por Juvia para que se viniera con nosotros (también siendo arrastrado por Lucy).

-Cuando vuelva se dará cuenta de lo mucho que me quiere porque me echara de menos estos años...- dijo mientras lloraba.

-Deja de soñar, bola de ropa- gruñó Lucy mientras lo hacia chocar con Natsu.

-¡Eh!- protestó el llorica 1- eso ha dolido.

-¿Vais a ser así de molestos todo el viaje?- pregunté ya molesta de escuchar sus quejas.

-¡NO SOMOS MOLESTOS!- gritaron los tres.

-Tengo que meter en la maleta todas las fotos de Juvia- apuntaba el llorica 2 mientras se restregaba las lágrimas de la cara.- y la almohada de Juvia, y el pelu-

-Fuera hay gente mala, mala y fuerte... Seguro que nos metemos en problemas...- protestaba a la vez el llorica 1- Vamos a mor-

-A ver- dije interrumpiendo a los lloricas- entiendo que queráis ayudar a Edolas y tengáis la misma iniciativa, pero... ¿porque era necesario convertirme en una estúpida hada! Esto era innecesario, y en cuanto volvamos me lo pienso quitar, es mas cuando os deis la vuelta, me lo voy a quitar y...

Miré mi símbolo en el brazo izquierdo azul, justo donde lo tenía Scarlet... Es más, hasta del mismo asqueroso azul que me recordaba demasiado a cierto Rey... ¿Porqué era tan omnipresente ultimamente? Tantos años en paz, llega, y revoluciona mi vida.

-Es una muestra de que somos como una familia y que juntos vamos a vivir aventuras, en favor de Edolas... pero juntos- dijo el llorica 1 interrumpiéndome aunque luego al mirarme se volvió de nuevo para evitar mi mirada.

-Yo no tengo familia, en todo caso nakamas- dije después de pensarlo un rato.- Pero, aun así, ¿era necesario el símbolo!

-¡Quieres dejar de protestar! ¡Es solo un símbolo, si para ti no significa nada deja de protestar y llévalo, no importa!- gritó molesta Lucy mientras soltaba a los lloricas y andaba a mi lado.

-Ser una apestosa hada si importa

-¡Pues ahora vas a estar unos cuantos años con estas apestosas hadas así que superalo!

-¿Porqué me tuve que acercar a Fairy Tail... ?- gruñí para mi misma antes de comenzar un viaje que nos ocuparía 7 años.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues ahí va el prólogo... Intentaré escribir de vez en cuando cuando la inspiración me visite. :3**

 **Se agradecerían consejos~~**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece :')**

 **Se agradeecen ayudas para mejorar y escribir mejor :3**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 ~ AQUEL LUGAR AL QUE LLAMÁBAMOS CASA**

 _7 años después~_

Nadie's POV

Coco recogió la bandeja con la cena de su Rey, aunque a ella le gustaba mejor llamarlo Jellal. Hoy era un día corriente en el castillo. Los capitanes se encargaban de entrenar a sus soldados, el Rey se encargaba de sus asuntos de monarcas y el Consejo se dedicaba a quejarse sobre el hecho de que Jellal no cediera a ninguna puesta de compromiso.

Hasta ahora, los demás Reinos habían temido a Edolas por su ejercito mágico tan poderoso, pero ahora... Ahora todos los Reinos se encontraban débiles y ningún Reino quería sentirse desprotegido con lo que la única opción era unirse ante el enemigo. " _¿Es que acaso no se puede llegar a ningún pacto?_ " preguntaba Jellal perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que había intentado negociar con el Consejo y los numerosos dolores de cabeza que le provocaba. Él solía ser un hombre callado, tampoco le gustaba mucho el ruido, y el Consejo a veces se convertía en algo parecido a un gallinero.

" _El matrimonio es el mejor pacto entre países. Ademas, necesitara descendencia, su Majestad_ ", siempre le recordaban los ancianos. Por ahora, no había habido alerta alguna con ningún Reino, pero entendía que en cualquier momento Edolas podría ser atacada y ahora mismo el Ejercito no se encontraba en sus mejores momentos. Por ello, había hecho varias visitas al Reino del Norte, Invernalia, para entablar amistades con la actual monarca: Ur, la cual tenía una hija llamada Ultear de la misma edad que Jellal. Sin duda, una de las mejores opciones para el compromiso según el Consejo ya que ella también estaba soltera.

Jellal se encontraba satisfecho con los pactos que había conseguido hacer con Invernalia ya que Ur y él habían llegado al acuerdo que no era necesario comenzar una guerra sin ningún motivo ya que supondría la repercusión de muchas muertes. Pero que si algún Reino se levantaba con la intención de acabar con aquella paz, acudirían a la llamada de la guerra. Y ambos lo harían juntos.

Esos pactos callaron durante unos años al consejo sobre las tensiones con otros Reinos, pero parecía que no se callaban respecto al hecho de que a sus 26 años, aun no había contraído matrimonio.

" _La estas esperando, ¿verdad?_ " le preguntaba Coco medio sonriente, al ver como Jellal miraba con ceño fruncido el grosor de la carpeta donde iba guardando todas las cartas de compromiso de las familias nobles y princesas de otros Reinos. Él se limitaba a mirar hacia la ventana y esperar a que Coco lo abandonase.

Coco dio dos suaves golpes en la puerta, y Jellal le permitió el paso. Sentado en su mesa, atendiendo unos últimos asuntos hizo sitio para que Coco le dejara su comida en la mesa.

-Hoy hacen 3 meses que se completó el plan de reconstrucción de todas las ciudades, todas dan la misma respuesta positiva- le informó Jellal orgulloso mientras le mostraba el papel que le había mandado uno de los alcaldes- Al parecer, el indice de pobreza esta disminuyendo.

-Ya era hora, después de tanto trabajo duro- sonrió Coco sentándose en la silla en frente de su mesa. Este gesto nunca lo hubiera tenido con Faust, seguramente se hubiera ganado un castigo... Pero Jellal era algo mas que su Rey, era su amigo.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó Jellal después de una pausa.

Jellal hacia tiempo le había pedido a Coco que si escuchaba alguna novedad importante en el castillo o fuera de él, que no durara en contárselo. Coco solía bromear con lo cotilla que llegaba a ser Jellal a veces, pero comprendía que se preocupaba por la gente que trabajaba con él; por eso cuando la hija del cocinero enfermó un hombre misterioso, "caido del cielo" según dijo el mismo cocinero, pagó las medicinas de la niña.

-Bueno, por las tropas del ejercito he escuchado a los soldados mas antiguos quejarse que el entrenamiento que se da ahora no llega ni a la suela del zapato de lo que era antes

Jellal la miró extrañada esperando una explicación.

-Verás, Knightwalker era más dura... A veces rozaba los sádico.- dijo Coco con una mueca de disgusto mientras se acordaba de la antigua capitana entrenando a su pelotón.

Jellal rió, no se esperaba otra cosa de Erza.

Jellal's POV

Miré directamente a Coco y mientras cruzaba los dedos por debajo de la mesa pidiendo suerte, le solté la pregunta que había estado guardando durante todo el día, la pregunta que repetía todas las noches.

-¿Alguna novedad sobre Erza?

Coco a veces, cuando salía al pueblo escuchaba de los habitantes historias de lo que pasaba en las otras ciudades, siempre teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que muchas historias estarían trastocadas con exageraciones de las personas que hayan ido contando la historia, pero las historias solían tener una base de realidad. Y tristemente esa era la única manera de escuchar sobre las aventuras de su pelirroja favorita: saber donde esta, saber si esta bien...

Y se había convertido en casi una heroína. Se podría decir que todo habitante de Edolas idolatraba a Erza Knightwalker, Lucy Ashley, Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fulbuster. Aunque a veces eran mas conocidos por lo que destruían que por lo que construían, solían contarse mas historias sobre las personas que ayudaban... Si las historias eran ciertas, realmente habían ayudado a muchas familias, huérfanos, personas mayores... No podía esperar a que volvieran y que la misma Erza le contara todas sus historias.

-No, hoy no se contaba nada sobre ninguno de esos cuatros por ningún lado...- miré al suelo con tristeza. No todos los días se podía tener suerte-No pueden tardar en volver, ¿no? Edolas vuelve a estar como antes, y puede que hasta mejor...

-No sé, Coco- me encogí de hombros y suspiré- Ojalá...

-Sino podrías anunciar que te casas, seguro que Erza vuelve corriendo a rescatarte cual príncipe azul.

Comencé a ponerme tan rojo como el pelo de Erza y la miré fijamente.

-Oye, Coco, las niñas buenas se acuestan ya- le ordené mientras me concentraba en la comida, dispuesto a pasar de ese comentario.

-Ya no soy una niña... Y tu eres el que debería irse a la cama, creo que tienes fiebre, estas muy rojo.- dijo riéndose. Esta niña me va a sacar de mis casillas...

-¡Para mi lo eres!- dije pinchando la carne con furia- ¡Buenas noches!

Erza's POV

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatsu- escuche ronronear a Lucy.

-Otra vez no- suplicó Natsu mientras buscaba un sitio en aquella casa donde esconderse.

-Demasiado tarde- le avisé mientras una Lucy entraba corriendo en la habitación y abrazaba a Natsu, tirándolo al suelo con ella encima.

-Eres un mal amo- le regañó Lucy mientras le arañaba la espalda.

Hoy habíamos alquilado una pequeña casa y de camino encontramos una tienda que vendía una especia de mejunje muy fuerte del que se enorgullecía el comerciante: pocos aguantaban al beber. Lucy había sido la única dispuesta a aceptar el reto de beberse las tres botellas sin perder el conocimiento ya que a Natsu le daba miedo, yo no quería tener resaca mañana y Gray... Bueno, Gray bebió un poco y ahora se encontraba en el suelo, dormido y teniendo pesadillas en las que solo murmuraba " _Juvia... ¿porque te fuiste con otro...? Juvia... ¿es que ya no me amas?..._ " Y yo tenía fe que con el tiempo se le calmara esa obsesión...

-Lucy, por favor, deja de arañarme- suplicó Natsu mientras daba palmadas en el suelo.

-Es lo que los gatos hacen cuando están enfadados.- Lucy le dio un puñetazo fuerte para que dejase de moverse. Eso de gato tenía poco...

No era la primera vez que Lucy se emborrachaba, y siempre que lo hacia se convertía en un gato... Y también tenía la extraña obsesión de que Natsu se convertiera en su dueño... ¿es que no se podía tener un día normal con estos?

Durante esos 7 años había convivido con estos cuatros... Con las quejas de Natsu de fondo, los ronroneos de Lucy y los lloriqueos de Gray me miré el hombro, ahí seguía mi insignia de Fairy Tail.

-Una familia...- susurré para que nadie me oyera.

Yo nunca había tenido familia, siempre había considerado toda Edolas mi familia. Nunca me había abierto tanto a una persona como me abrí a Jellal en su día... Volví a mirarlos a todos, realmente habían sido unos 7 años intensos. Les había contado mi pasado cuando fuimos capturados por traficantes de esclavos, como mataron a mis padres y como el Rey Faust fue quien me dio una oportunidad como soldado.

Y con Jellal, son 4 las personas que saben mi historia. Saben que en su momento fui débil. Que en su momento me sentí sola. No tuve a nadie.

Aun así no me sentía una estúpida hada. No sé cuantas veces tendré que repetírselo... Y si me quedaba con ese tatuaje no iba a ser por Fairy Tail sino por ellos... Creo que a eso se refería Natsu en el primer momento.

Intenté hacer memoria de aquel día en el que partimos y mi mente voló hacia Jellal. No había día que no me hubiese acordado de él y pensando que la distancia y el tiempo me haría olvidarme de él... me equivocaba. Siempre estuvo dentro de mi cabeza.

Aún él no se había casado, cosa que me extrañaba... ¿Acaso no le dije que tenia que cumplir con su deber? Su deber es tener descendencia... Y encima, así mi cabeza dejara de pensar sobre la posibilidad que me esperase. El no me podría estar esperando, no es posible.

Jellal fue amable conmigo como lo fue con todos los capitanes para que volviese a sus puestos. Como el me dijo, me necesita, pero para llevar un país... no para calentarle la cama. Tampoco es que yo fuera a calentarsela... Vale, y ahora encima tengo esa clases de pensamientos... Todo porque ahora se había convertido en un hombre realmente... apuesto. O como decían las mujeres del pueblo cuando iban al mercado: "sexy". Intenté no reirme muy alto mientras los demás seguían pasando de mi.

Ni en estos 7 años había conseguido aclararme sobre Jellal. Yo sabía que aunque me negase por completo, en mi cabeza seguía. Y aunque me lo niegue, puede que hasta en mi corazón... Pero esto no iba a acabar bien, Jellal era mi Rey y no había ni podría haber mas. Ignoré el hecho que mi corazón se encogiera ante tal conclusión y me giré hacia mis compañeros.

-Lucy deja de...- me quede paralizada mirando a Natsu y Lucy.

-¡Uh!- gritó Natsu apartando a Lucy- ¡Lo siento, Erza, no sabíamos que aun estabas en la habitación!

Se estaban besando, si... Se estaba besando. Aún en shock mire al llorica de Gray darse la vuelta y seguir con sus murmullos.

-¡El gatito quiere mas caricias!- gritó Lucy mientras se echaba encima de Natsu.

-Natsu- le llamé con un tic nervioso en la ceja- ¿Te estas aprovechando de una chica borracha?

-E-ella- dijo tragandosa saliva mientras forcejeaba con Lucy- se me echa en-encima.

-Eso no es excusa, Natsu- me cruji los nudillos y fui hacia mi próxima víctima.

Al fin y al cabo, aunque no entrenase a mis soldados, me había mantenido en forma gracias a las palizas y el trabajo que solía realizar a diario.

Tras haber dejado inmovil e inconsciente a Natsu, Lucy se hizo una bolita... Suspiré, cual gato... al lado de Natsu. Gray siguió con su gimoteo nocturno ahora abrazado a la almohada mientras... ¿le recitaba un poema con palabras que acababan en uvia? Intenté no escuchar nada de ese poema, si es que se le podía llamar a eso poema y apagé las luces.

Mañana sería un día especial. Mañana era el día que volvería a verlo. Mañana volveríamos a aquel lugar que llamábamos casa.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Graaacias por leer~~**

 **Como siempre: Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 ~ ESTRATEGIAS Y PLANES DE FUTURO**

Nadie's POV

La gente se giraba impresionada y hacia paso al grupo, murmuraban entre ellos y miraban de nuevo sin llegar a creerse que los famosos héroes de Edolas se encontrasen justo allí. Y es que al fin, Knightwalker y las hadas perdidas de Fairy Tail volvían a su casa.

-Así que es cierto...- murmuró un anciano que había conocido a la antigua Cazadora de Hadas y no llegaba a creerse que aquellos actos de bondad que tanto se iban contando de boca en boca salieran de tal "víbora", como a el le gustaba llamarla- Se unió a Fairy Tail...

Erza, rodeada de sus compañeros se hacia paso entre los habitantes de Ciudad Real con la vista puesta en el imponente castillo que se alzaba ya a unas pocas calles de su posición. La gente les sonreía, los llamaba, hasta hubo un niño que le ofreció su piruleta a Natsu.

"¿Volvéis para quedaros?" "¿Vais a hablar con el Rey?" "¿Es cierto que acabasteis con la banda de ladrones del norte en tan solo 4 golpes?" la gente no paraba de lanzar preguntas a el grupo que solo saludaba sin responder.

Erza suspiraba mientras su mente volaba hacia Jellal. ¿Habría cambiado? Y mientras por otro lado, Lucy intentaba hacer memoria de donde estaba su piso.

-Tanta gente me despista... creo que era a la izquierda- decía desorientada.

Lucy había cedido su piso para que Knightwalker dejara algunas de sus cosas tales como las lanzas o algunas espadas... Ya que no podía llevarse todas sus armas, aunque aquello le doliera a Erza... Gray se despidió corriendo y se encaminó hacia la casa de Juvia, murmurando en alto la declaración de amor eterno que había estado recitando y cambiando durante todo el camino. " _Por fin_ " pensaron los tres que se habían aprendido la canción que Gray había compuesto para Juvia de todas las veces que la había repetido. Natsu, por otra parte, cargaba con las maletas de Erza y Lucy, andando unos pasos detrás de ellas.

Consiguieron llegar al piso tras dar varias vueltas, pero consiguieron dejar sus cosas y se fueron a saludar al resto del gremio.

-Nada ha cambiado- dijo Natsu mientras daba un gran suspiro de alivio.

Todos recibieron con alegría al grupo, hasta a Erza para la sorpresa de la misma.

-No tienes porque extrañarte de ser tan bien recibida- dijo Mirajane en un momento que estuvo a solas con Erza en la barra- Aunque en su momento fueras nuestra enemiga y nos hicieras daño, ahora eres parte de nosotros. Eres parte de nuestra familia

Dijo con una de esas sonrisas dulces que Mirajane solía mostrar. Erza miró al suelo.

-Aunque haya hecho las paces con vosotras las hadas, seguiré dedicando mi vida por y para Edolas- le dijo mirando fijamente a Mirajane.

Con esto, Erza se levantó y se despidió de la camarera. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Lucy que volvieran a su piso para recoger sus pertenencias y llevárselas con ella directamente al castillo pero vio a la joven disfrutando el momento y no quiso interrumpirla. Y si la interrumpía conseguiría que una Lucy la molestara todo el camino hasta su piso, " _No tengo ganas de escuchar tantos insultos de nuevo_ " pensó mientras salía del gremio y se encaminaba hacia el castillo. Anochecía, y como todas los días antes de la cena se reunía el consejo.

Erza's POV

Sentía una presión en el pecho, no sabía que me iba a encontrar a la vuelta.

Intenté alejar mi mente de aquellas situaciones en las que me alejaban de mi puesto de capitana. Jellal dijo que me lo iba a guardar, pero ¿podía confiar en él?

No me arrepiento de haber viajado, realmente creo que he hecho bien hacia Edolas, pero quiero continuar sirviendo a mi País.

Pensando en las millones de cosas que me podrían pasar al volver, conseguí llegar demasiado rápido. Tanto que la reunión del consejo aun no debería haber empezado. Los soldados me miraron como si hubieran visto un fantasma y me saludaron poniéndose rectos. Les asentí con la mirada.

Me alegre del hecho de que en el piso de Lucy me hubiera puesto mi armadura de diario, me hacia sentirme cómoda; ademas del hecho que me hacía volver a sentirme capitana. Cuadré hombros y comencé a mostrar seguridad mientras recorría los pasillos con una añoranza que ocultaba a los demás.

La gente me miraba boquiabierta, pero nadie se dignaba siquiera a hablarme. Parece ser que aun me tienen respeto... Eso esta bien. Todo parecía correcto mientras me encaminaba hacia el despacho de Jellal hasta que dos hombres saltaron, literalmente, encima mía.

-Erza, Erza, Erzaaa...- me llamaba Hughes llorando mientras seguía abrazándome fuerte- Pensé que nos habías abandonado para siempre por esas hadaaaas.

Sugarboy ni siquiera conseguía pronunciar palabra alguna porque los llantos no lo é enojada, estos imbéciles realmente no habían cambiado ni siquiera una milésima.

-Quitaros de encima- les ordené secamente. Ambos saltaron, y me miraron con una dramática mueca de dolor.

-Realmente sigues siendo igual de fría- consiguió decir Sugarboy dolido. Ambos se secaban las lágrimas y se sorbían los mocos. Varios se habían parado a contemplar la escena. Yo les eché una mirada de "¿que estáis mirando?" y siguieron su camino.

-Vuelves para quedarte, ¿verdad Erza?- inquirió Hughes con brillos en los ojos- Tienes que educar a los soldados, Erza. Cuando el castillo olía a temor de los soldados era todo más bonito.

-Y faltan las canciones clandestinas de los soldados insultándote- apuntó Sugarboy entre risas.

Miré con furia ha este último que paró de reírse al instante.

-Ahora en serio, Edolas te necesita aquí, Eeeeerza

-¿Que pasó?- pregunté mirando al par de hombres que ahora me miraban seriamente.

-Comienzan a haber tensiones con el exterior... sabes que nosotros siempre hemos tenido la seguridad de tener el mejor Ejercito mágico, pero ahora sin magia... - comenzó Hughes

-Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido con los soldados, pero aun así si hubiera una guerra con alguno de los otros países del exterior, estaríamos muy igualados- completó Sugarboy.

-En una guerra que ambos bandos esten igualados significa que habrá muchas muertes...- comprendí mientras cruzaba los brazos debajo de mi pecho. Tantas perdidas en Edolas era algo que no podía permitir.

-Jellal,- miré levantando una ceja a Hughes. Puede que el hecho de que ahora mantuviera una amistad con Jellal le hiciera llamarlo por su nombre, pero en una conversación así debería llamarlo Su Majestad, o su Alteza- apuesta por los pactos con otros países. Pero, hay muy pocos reinos que compartan su idea de no ir a la Guerra hasta que uno de los Reinos viole la paz... La mayoría de los Reinos, buscan mas poder.

-Como era de esperar... Siempre buscan mas poder.-cerré los ojos mientras recapitulaba la información. Todo se veía venir desde el principio cuando se supo de que se había acabado la magia para todos, pero no pensaba que estos conflictos comenzasen tan pronto... Todos los reinos deberían aun estar recuperándose de los desastres naturales que la caída de las islas había provocado y de la prosperidad de sus ciudadanos, no de volverse más fuerte que Edolas.- Se quieren aprovechar de nuestra situación de debilidad militar.

-Menos mal que volviste- sonrió Hughes mientras se abalanzaba de nuevo para darme otro abrazo.

Lo esquivé y cayó al suelo. ¿Porqué tenia que ser tan pesado?

-¿Porque no te unes al Consejo? Está a punto de comenzar y seguro que todos se...-¿se alegran de verte? ¿ en serio, Sugarboy? Todos me temían, había tenido discusiones con cada uno de los integrantes del consejo. Hasta con el Rey... Sugarboy se revolvió inquieto buscando una respuesta - se alegran de que sigas viva.

-Y de que nos puedas ayudar- añadió Hughes sin haberse percatado del problema que casi comete su compañero.

-Al fin y al cabo, eres la capitana de la primera división.

-Oye, no sé si seguiré con ese puesto, debería ir ha hablar antes con Jellal...- dije intentando mostrar la menos inseguridad posible, pero ese tema realmente me preocupaba. ¿Y si me degradaban y no podía ayudar con estas tensiones militares que amenazaban a Edolas ahora?

-No te preocupes por eso, Jellal se encargo que una subcapitana ocupara tu puesto mientras estuvieses fuera, pero siempre le dejó claro que en el momento que tu volvieses. Ella tendría que volver a su puesto como subcapitana de su anterior subdivisión. Y eso, aún no ha cambiado.

Asentí ante la información de Sugarboy, pero prefería no calmarme hasta que volviese a liderar el entrenamiento de mi escuadrón. En ese momento, volvería a sentirme primera capitana.

Comenzamos a andar hacia la sala de reuniones del Consejo. Exhale antes de entrar,la sala se hallaba aún medio vacía.

Todos los ancianos me miraron sorprendidos y comenzaron haciendo preguntas sobre mi viaje.

-Todas las ciudades están completamente construidas y en general hay un ambiente de satisfacción- les informé a lo que todos los ancianos sonrieron con aire de auto suficiente.

¿De verdad se creen que por haber dado unas pocas ordenes ellos la habían reconstruido? Realmente, que las ciudades hubieran sido reconstruían se debía al trabajo de las personas que se habían esforzado en las obras. Rodeé los ojos mientras ocupaba mi silla.

La mesa se distribuía con Jellal a la cabeza de la mesa y a su alrededor los ancianos. Justo después de los ancianos, los capitanes nos sentábamos en orden de puestos. A mi me tocaba justo al lado de los ancianos.

La sala se iba llenando poco a poco más. Una mujer de unos 21 años con una expresión de enfado entró en la habitación y se me quedó mirando... Me equivocaba, ahora si que tenia expresión de enfado.

-¿Quien eres tu y que haces en mi sitio?- le preguntó con unas llamas de furia en sus ojos.

-Tu superior. - le informó uno de los ancianos, sin dejarme hablar. Para que sean ellos los que le den la reprimenda es que verdaderamente les debe de haber molestado tener a un subcapitan durante tanto tiempo ocupando un sitio en el tan "prestigioso" consejo. Seguro que pensaría que todas las ideas que salían de su boca eran inútiles... aunque bueno, lo serían teniendo en cuenta que ella era subcapitana y no capitana por algo- Ahora que Knightwalker volvió a su puesto, no te necesitamos más aquí.

La mujer se quedó sin palabras y me imaginé los cientos de insultos que se le estarían pasando por la cabeza... Dios, Lucy realmente me había ensuciado la mente con esas palabras. Algunas estoy segura que ni existían.

-Iré a hablar inmediatamente con Jellal- dijo tras una pausa y a punto de salir por la puerta pero choco con una persona.

-¿Hablar conmigo de que?- pregunté una voz que me había estado persiguiendo durante todo el viaje.

Ese barítono tan seductor. ¿Seductor? ¿Desde cuando lo consideraba seductor? Le digo singular...normalmente.

La mujer que por los comentarios que había escuchado de los demás ancianos antes de que intentara salir de la habitación, se llamaba Minerva Orland. Minerva comenzó a hacerse la victima, aunque lo hiciera lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara toda la sala mi mirada y mi mente se perdieron en los ojos verdes que conectaron conmigo al momento.

Cuando Jellal volvió a Edolas no llegué a sentir alivio porque lo hubiese echado de menos durante tanto tiempo, lo eché de menos cuando se fue... Pero con el tiempo me volví familiar con ese sentimiento y se quedó como una cicatriz dentro de mi.

Cuando volvió no pensé que lo hubiese echado de menos: no era extraño tenerlo no tenerlo cerca, lo que era extraño era tenerlo cerca.

Y durante esos meses, tuvimos varias conversaciones a solas completamente profesionales. Ninguna ni siquiera rozaba la familiaridad con la que solíamos tratarnos con anterioridad. Por eso no pensé que esa herida que tenía dentro pudiese haberse abierto. Es más, durante el viaje llegué a pensar que fuera algo físico... Se podía decir que Jellal era un hombre guapo, con facciones definidas, buena musculatura, pelo salvaje... Es normal que sintiera deseo, como cualquier otra mujer.(aunque a mi eso no me hubiese pasado con otro hombre en la vida)

Pero cuando miré esos ojos después de 7 años sin ellos... Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado menos.

Jellal's POV

No podía ser real. ¿Y si era un sueño de nuevo? Pero sentía todo demasiado real para que lo fuese... Mis ojos aun clavados en Erza la examinaron de arriba a abajo. Seguía igual. Su brillante melena ahora de nuevo larga seguía igual de escarlata. Su cuerpo seguía manteniendo esas curvas que deseaba ir marcando con las yemas de mis dedos. Sus piernas seguían igual de largas y blancas. Sus labios carnosos ahora entreabiertos continuaban pidiendo que los besase una y otra vez. Y esos ojos... Esos ojos me pedían que me acercase a ella de inmediato.

Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia el frente. ¿Porque mira hacia delante? Todavía necesitaba verla más, necesitaba absorberla más con la mirada... Rápidamente hice a Minerva a un lado y me encaminé hacia la pelirroja con una sonrisa sin pensarlo más.

Al fin estaba de vuelta. Ahora pondría el marcha el plan que había estado pensando durante tanto tiempo para el día que volviese. La cortejaría, ella sería mi Reina. Sabia que me costaría mucho tiempo ( y palizas ) que me aceptara como tal, pero comenzaría hoy mismo. No la volvería a dejar marchar. Nunca más.

Ella era la perfecta Reina. Todo el pueblo la adoraba, ayudaría con el tema militar y encima, la amaba. Por fin todo volvería a su...

-Su Majetad- me llamó un anciano haciendo que me parase en mi trayectoria hacia la que seria mi futura Reina. Entonces recordé donde estaba, miré hacia mi alrededor, estaba en medio de una de mis responsabilidades... Tendría que dejar el tema de su pelirroja para otro momento- debería responder a Minerva.

-Luego hablamos en mi despacho, Minerva- dije sin mirarla y yéndome hacia el asiento que presidia la reunión.

La subcapitana se fue indignada dejando el Consejo en silencio. Mientras me sentaba volví a contemplar a Erza ahora con una buena perspectiva. Realmente su imaginación no exageraba cuando se la imaginaba tan bella... Sus grandes ojos volvieron a conectar con los suyos, ¿cuando volvería a sonreír le? Necesitaba volver a ver una de aquell...

-Bueno, ahora con la capitana Knightwalker, deberíamos comenzar a planificar nuestra estrategia militar.- comenzó uno de los ancianos sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Fueron 4 horas de discusiones sin pausas, Knightwalker proponía nuevos planes de entrenamiento y una nueva forma de distribución en sus tropas que continuamente eran rechazados. Hasta que por fin llegaron a un plan en el que todos estuvimos de acuerdo... Por ahora se iba a implantar en periodo de prueba del mismo.

Al acabar la reunión, cosa que no me podía alegrarle más. Todos comenzaron a salir de la sala, yendo a alagar antes a la de nuevo capitana sobre su gran éxito ayudando al pueblo de Edolas y sobre ahora su nuevo gran papel en esta situación de tensión que estábamos viviendo. Hasta que quedamos Erza y yo solos. Ambos nos levantamos a la vez, mirándonos fijamente.

-Gracias por guardarme el puesto- dijo cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho. Ese gesto tan sencillo me hacía palpitar el corazón. Comencé a caminar decidido hacia ella.- Haré todo lo que pueda por Edolas, no puedes du...

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando la abrace, y lo hice tan fuerte que luego me sentí mal pensando que podría haberle echo daño. Sentirla entre mis brazos era algo con lo que había soñado durante tanto tiempo. Erza se quedó quieta durante varios segundos en shock, luego me aparto de un empujón.

Estaba completamente sonrojada. Le enseñé una sonrisa medio torcida. ¿Como podía ser tan adorable cuando se sonrojaba? Recordaba que de pequeños solía hacerle sonrojarse, y eso no gustaba nada a la pelirroja que solía taparse su cara con las manos.

-¿Que-que haces?- preguntó recomponiéndose del abrazo.

-Te he echado de menos y quería abrazarte, Erza- le dije haciendo que volviera a sonrojarse.- En realidad, tengo ganas de hacer mas cosas...

Di un paso hacia delante recuperando la sonrisa y Erza dio un paso hacia atrás poniéndose aún mas roja. ¿Es que también ella tenía esos pensamientos obscenos? Esto pinta bien...

-S-su Majestad, concéntrese, t-tienes compromisos que atender en tu despacho.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado aun con un rojo intenso en sus mejillas.-Y y-yo aún tengo que volver a acomodarme... Asi que me vo-voy.

Me dio la espalda y comenzó su huida.

-Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, Erza- insistí. No podía quitarme la sonrisa mientras me imaginaba el fuerte rojo que tendría Erza en aquellos momentos. Se tropezó con una silla que pateó fuertemente mandándola al otro lado de la sala. Me reí en alto mientras la escuchaba maldecir.

-¡Vaya a ocuparse de sus asuntos, Alteza!

Y desapareció por la puerta. Ahora todo volvía a estar en su sitio, con una sonrisa de satisfacción abandoné la sala y me dirigí hacia mi despacho.

-Esta de vuelta- dijo Coco sonriente.- Me la encontré en el pasillo, estaba gritándole nosequé a unos soldados que se encontró cerca de la sala del Consejo. Estaba roja de la ira, nunca la había visto roja cuando gritaba a sus soldados... Vamos, nunca me acuerdo de haberla visto roja... Ha cambiado.

Sonreí maliciosamente al recordar la verdadera razón por la que la pelirroja se encontraba en ese estado.

Ambos nos encontrábamos en mi despacho, con lo que teníamos privacidad.

-¿Vas a intentarlo?- preguntó Coco con brillo en los ojos. A veces llegaba a pensar que se tomaba mi relación con Knightwalker como una telenovela...Di un largo suspiro, pero la sonrisa aun no se me había ido de la cara. Me eché hacia atrás en mi silla, con las manos en mi cabeza y una sonrisa torcida.

-Por supuesto- Coco me miró ilusionada y comenzó ha hacer absurdos planes de seducción. Desconecté de aquella conversación y mi mente divagó hacia cierta capitana.-¿Me estas escuchando? Knightwalker no es una mujer normal a la que puedas seducir como seduces a las mujeres que trabajan en el castillo.

-¿Las seduzco?- la miré impresionado. Es cierto que me paraba a saludarlas y a veces les daba conversación para conocerlas, tampoco mucha porque no soy un hombre de muchas palabras... Pero eso también lo hacia con los hombres que trabajaban por allí.

-Si, completamente... Tienes a todas las mujeres del castillo suspirando por ti... No me extrañaría si te falta ropa porque se las halla llevado una de tus múltiples y obsesivas fans... Sí, ropa usada por ti, sucia, con tu olor

La miré asustado, nunca me había fijado en eso... Tampoco es que me vaya fijando en esas cosas... Desde pequeño siempre había estado enamorado de Knightwalker y nunca me había interesado en otra mujer... Justo cuando estaba por contestar dos golpes secos sonaron.

Coco se levantó y dio paso a Minerva Orland. Suspiré, le recordaría su puesto, cenaría, acabaría con unos cuantos papeles para que mañana no hubiese problemas para comenzar con el nuevo plan militar y me acostaría. Me puse recto en mi silla mientras la subcapitana entraba con una sonrisa ¿Seductora? No, tiene que ser Coco que me ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza.

"Otra de tus fans" me señalaba Coco de fondo. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blancos. Minerva se sentó delante una vez que le dije que tomara asiento y se inclinó hacia delante, dándome una perspectiva de su delantera.

Tosí varias veces para disimular el sonrojo. Diablos, esto no pasaría si Coco no me hubiera mencionado lo de antes... Esto me va a tomar más tiempo de lo que esperaba.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Graaacias por leer~**

 **Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3 ~ ¿CELOS?**

Nadie's POV

Finalizada la jornada de entrenamiento, Erza sonrió satisfecha. Había cogido con bastantes ganas el entrenamiento, pensaba que a lo mejor podría fallar por haber estado tantos años sin llevarse al límite como suele hacer en cada uno de sus entrenamientos, pero no había tenido problema alguno... Cosa que no podía decir de su pelotón.

-Mañana os quiero el doble de activos- dijo con una voz amenazante a sus soldados mientras estos arrastraban los pies hacia las duchas.

Muchos de ellos tendrían guardia después de la comida. Erza recogió las últimas espadas que habían utilizado, mientras una muchacha se le acercaba tímidamente.

-¿Erza? -preguntó, haciendo que la capitana se volviese y analizase a la muchacha que sonreía- ¿Erza Knightwalker?

-Si- dijo secamente mientras continuaba con su tarea de recoger las demás armas.

-Me llamo Kagura Mikazuchi, trabajo como cocinera en el castillo...-se apresuró a decir- Mi hermano me había hablado mucho de usted, se llamaba Simón, ¿lo recuerda?

Erza se quedó paralizada ante aquel nombre. Simón fue uno de sus mejores amigos junto a Jellal, él estaba cuando él nos abandonó. Solían entrenar juntos, pero años antes de que volviese Jellal por asuntos familiares que resolver, y nunca había vuelto a tener a noticias sobre él.

-Fuimos muy amigos- dijo tras unos momentos de silencio.

-Él me decía lo mucho que entrenabas aún siendo tan pequeña y lo difícil que era vencerte

-¿Difícil?- dijo con una sonrisa Erza- Todavía no ha conseguido vencerme.

Erza vió como la sonrisa que Kagura había llevado desde el comienzo de la conversación se desvanecía. Kagura vio la mirada llena de Erza preguntas, con lo que se limitó a contestar.

-Se fue con mi tío a explorar las tierras del este, una misión que el mismo Faust le pidió... hace años que no sabemos nada de él.

Erza cruzó los brazos debajo de su pecho, el hecho de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su amigo lo llevaba pensado desde hace mucho, pero aun así era duro verificar tus peores sospechas.

-Lo siento...

-Bueno, no venía a darte malas noticias. En realidad venía a pedirte un favor si no es mucho pedir, sé que eres una mujer muy ocupada... - espero una respuesta de Erza, pero al no obtenerla optó por continuar- Yo siempre quise seguir el camino de mi hermano y convertirme en caballera... Pero la situación económica de mi familia no es muy buena y tuve que ponerme a trabajar en algo que me diese suficiente dinero para mantener a toda mi familia... - Es cierto, que al comienzo, un soldado no ganaba mucho dinero...- ¿me entrenaría en el tiempo en que nuestros espacios libres coincidan?

Se giró para mirar fijamente a la muchacha que había borrado todo el rastro de timidez que antes tenía en su rostro y mostraba una mirada segura.

Jellal's POV

-Y tenías que haberla visto- dijo Hughes gesticulando exageradamente- daba una patada a uno y a la vez parecía que le estaba haciendo una maniobra mortal a otro. Parecía que se estuviese desahogando. Vuelve más sádica, Jellal, ¡más sádica!

Jellal no pudo contenerse más la risa. Al parecer, ambos le habían intentado una broma a la capitana en su primer día, pero no pareció que tuvieran éxito bien cuando se presentaron en mi despacho, ambos con varios moratones en el cuerpo.

Todos los capitanes se habían presentado en su despacho, el plan de entrenamiento aún no se sabía si estaba dando buenos resultados. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que todos acababan sin fuerzas por la intensidad de los ejercicios.

-No han pasado ni 24 horas y ya puedo oler el miedo en los soldados- agregó Sugarboy- Pero también es verdad que el entrenamiento tendrá sus recompensas... Los soldados de Erza eran los que ganaban siempre los torneos en la arena sin magia.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿creéis que el plan dará buenos frutos?- preguntó Jellal antes de ser interrumpido por dos golpes secos.

-Adelante.

-Su Majestad, se trata de la subcapitana Minerva Orland- mientras decía eso, rodaba sus ojos en señal de desaprobación que me hizo sonreír- ¿la hago pasar?

-Claro- miré a ambos capitanes que se levantaron de las sillas. Minerva ya había entrado en la habitación y esperaba a que la invitara a sentarse.

-Alteza, el plan esta yendo a la perfección.

-Es más, creo que es la mejor manera de preparar a nuestras tropas...

-Estupendo, gracias por vuestra ayuda capitanes- me despedí de los capitanes con un apretón de manos y, mientras salían por la puerta, invité a Minerva a sentarse en la silla que había ocupado la anterior noche mientras le re explicaba los motivos por los cuales prefería a Knightwalker como capitana en vez de a ella.-Bueno, ¿a que se debe la visita?

-Bueno, hoy estuve comentando con varios ancianos el hecho de lo necesario que su Alteza mantenga un hábito de entrenamiento... Varias veces mencionó en el consejo que no quiere importunar a ningún capitán con sus labores, pero... ahora que yo no soy capitana, ni tengo tantas obligaciones, podría intentar serle de ayudar y entrenarlo.

Le miré detenidamente mientras pensaba las palabras para quitármela de encima. Había entrenado más de lo suficiente en Earthland, no necesitaba que nadie le enseñase como luchar. ¿Cómo decirle a una subcapitana que se cree tan poderosa que no le sería de mucha utilidad en ese sentido sin ofenderla? Le sonreí dulcemente ya que mis palabras iban a ser amargas, ella se sorprendió al ver esa sonrisa y se sonrojó un poco.

-Realmente no es necesario, Minerva, yo no creo que necesito que nadie me ayude. Aprendí a luchar yo solo y nunca he necesitado que nadie me diga como pelear.

-Pero yo tengo mucho que enseñarle, su Majestad.- respondió indignada mientras se hacia la ofendida.

Me eché hacia atrás en mi silla haciendo que crujiese el cuero, levanté una ceja y mire fijamente a la muchacha que no pareció intimidarse.

-¿Que cosas puede enseñarme una subcapitana sin experiencia en el campo de batalla a mi, el Rey que venció al Señor Demonio Dragneel?

Ella no pareció darse por vencida porque en vez de irse indignada por donde entró, como yo esperaba que hiciese, se levantó y comenzó a rodear la mesa acercándose a mi, moviendo seductoramente las caderas.

Mis ojos no se despegaron de ella ni un solo, entonces fue cuando entendí a que cosas se refería. Me dispuse a rechazarla cuando ya se había sentado en mi regazo y pegado su cuerpo al mío. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, es más había zonas que si que estaban reaccionando... Intenté guardar la calma mientras ella se acercaba a mi oído para susurrarme:

-Podemos tener un entrenamiento especial que se adecue a las exigencias de su Alteza.

Me miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos. Escuche la puerta sonar fuertemente, Minerva se levantó de inmediato.

-¡Su Alteza, no pude detenerla!- se disculpó Coco desde fuera.

Una Erza furiosa se encontraba en la entrada del despacho, fulminándonos a los dos con la mirada.

Erza's POV

Y si encima no estaba lo suficiente enfadada de que una subcapitana estuviese ocupando el tiempo en el que se Jellal había dictado que los capitanes nos acercaríamos a informarle sobre el nuevo plan militar, teniendo que esperar, esos dos se encontraba manoseándose. Haciendo cosas pervertidas mientras yo esperaba fuera.

Los miré a ambos con una expresión de ira. La subcapitana me enseñó una expresión divertida mientras meneaba sus caderas hacia la salida.

-¿Pensarás sobre esos entrenamientos, su Alteza?- preguntó mientras se giraba hacia Jellal, que aun miraba confuso de ella a mi, como si no se creyera que aquello estuviese realmente pasando. Cada vez me parecía más imbécil.

-A-aye- consiguió articular para el gusto de Minerva mientras esta se iba. Se recompuso en la silla.

En cuanto estuvimos ha solas exhalé varias veces antes de comenzar.

-Mientras su altísima realeza estaba sumiéndose en los pecados carnales,- escuché como Jellal tomaba aliento para protestar, pero lo calle con un gesto- yo me dediqué profesionalmente a mi tarea de capitana y entrené al pelotón que esta bajo mi responsabilidad y que anteriormente estaba en las manos de vuestra subcapitana, o bueno: tu compañera de juegos...

-¿Compañera de juegos?- preguntó con una carcajada. Le fulminé con la mirada y volvió a callarse.

-El plan por ahora no se sabe si va a dar los suficientes frutos como para relajarnos ante una guerra, ¿a pensado su Alteza, entre... revolcón- otra vez le escuché aguantar la risa- y revolcón, alguna otra posibilidad además de los pactos con el norte?

-En primer lugar, no tengo ningún revolcón con la subcapitana Orland. - cruzó los brazos y me miró con una sonrisa torcida.- Solo me proponía ayuda a la hora de mi entrenamiento, aunque ya le he dicho varias veces que no es necesario.

-Por lo que me he encontrado a la vuelta, no es buena entrenadora- dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras recordaba el chasco que me había llevado hoy en el entrenamiento.

-¿Te estás ofreciendo tu como posible entrenadora de tu Rey?

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso- le volví a fulminar con la mirada, pero el solo me miraba juguetón. Pero, ¿porque no servían las miradas furtivas con él?- Además, ese tipo de entrenamiento - dije recordando la postura en la cual me los había encontrado. Extrañamente me molestaba demasiado, supongo que sería por el hecho de que no estaban trabajando... ¿soy la única que se toma esto en serio o que?- te lo pueden ofrecer muchas mujeres del castillo.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Claro- le sonreí gélidamente. Ayer, mientras recogía mis últimas cosas del apartamento de Lucy, me enteré de todos los cotilleos envolventes al monarca rompecorazones. Bisca, que trabaja como profesora de tiro con pistolas manuales (nuevas pistolas creadas por Levy que no necesitaban magia para funcionar) en el castillo nos contó que no había mujer que no suspirara por él. Aunque también es verdad que por ahora no había compartido ninguna aventura con ninguna de ellas.- tienes a tu club de fans personal dispuesto a contribuir a tu entrenamiento.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo levantándose divertido. Rodeo la mesa y se fue acercandose a mi- Erza Knightwalker, ¿celosa?

-No estoy celosa, pero me preocupa que no estés en lo que deberías estar. Te juegas mucho.- respondí mientras sentía como el calor subía a mi cara.

-Estoy en lo que debo de estar.- crucé los brazos debajo de mi pecho y continué con la mirada fija en el peliazul- Y puedes estar tranquila, solo existes tu para mi, Eeeerza.

Me hice la molesta mientras mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que pensé que Jellal lo estaría escuchando y esa era la causa de que se riera.

-Entonces- continuó tras recibir varios insultos de mi parte- ¿qué contestas?

-¿Contestar a que?

-¿Serás mi entrenadora personal?- me preguntó con una sonrisa seductora.

¿Desde cuando estaba tan cerca? ¿Es que nunca había escuchado nada sobre las distancias personales? Son importantes cuando se mantiene una conversación y no se quiere que la otra persona se sienta incomoda.

-Ahora mismo tengo una... amiga a la que voy a entrenar en mi hora libre, así que no tengo tiempo para su... entrenamiento- dije levantando una ceja y agradeciendo a Kagura.

-Bueno, podríamos dejar la sesión de entrenamiento para después de las reuniones del Consejo, tengo entendido que solías entrenar sola sobre esa hora antes...

-Era para liberar... las tensiones que me producen algunos... comentarios- cuidé bien las palabras, pero ciertamente salía con ganas de dar puñetazos a todo el que me encontrara.

-Bueno, yo te puedo ayudar, sé de métodos para liberar tensión- dijo con una sonrisa torcida y de nuevo ese gesto de pervertido.

-En estos años te has convertido, en un verdadero viejo verde.

-¿Viejo?- preguntó dolido.- Solo soy un año mas mayor que tu.

-Eso es lo suficiente como para llamarte viejo- le conteste cruzando los brazos debajo de mi pecho de nuevo.

-Bueno, pues este viejo quiere que le entrenes.

-Si te entreno, vas a acabar llorando- le miré con una sonrisa de auto suficiente y amenazadora a la vez- Yo hago entrenamientos muy duros para desestresarme.

Me miró durante varios segundos para luego darme otra sonrisa pícara.

-Creo que después de tantos dobles sentidos en la palabra, no llego a captar a que tipo de entrenamiento se refiere mi capitana, ¿"entrenamiento" duro? ¿eso es lo que le gusta?

Sentí como mi cara se volvía completamente roja. No podía aguantarlo más.

-¡Eres imbécil! ¡Demasiado imbécil! -le di un puñetazo fuerte en el hombro que no tardo en masajearse mientras se reía- ¿Como puedes ser tan pervertido! ¿Como! -El aludido se encogió de hombros aún riéndose.

-Estoy dispuesto a cualquier tipo de entrenamiento, mi capitana- dijo aún entre risas.

Sentía mis mejillas arder y mi estómago revolverse, por lo guapo que estaba mientras no podía parar de reírse. Espera, ¿he pensado que este viejo verde es guapo?

-Será entrenamiento de lucha, de espadas, de lanzas, de puños...- dije mientras lo fulminaba aún roja.

-Vale, vale- dijo levantando los brazos aún riendose.- Si quieres, mañana mismo empezamos.

-Estupendo, ahora si me disculpa tengo otros asuntos que atender; así que, todo ha ido perfecto con el nuevo plan militar, los he dejado arrastrando los pies pero yo no creo que sea por el plan sino porque...- me pensé bien como llamarla, porque sinceramente se me había olvidado el nombre- la que me sustituía antes, no me los ha entrenado lo suficientemente bien.

-Me alegro, ya veremos si el plan que propuso da verdaderamente sus frutos- me enseñó una sonrisa cálida. Me dirigí hacia la puerta ya que como siguiese esto prolongándose iba a llegar muy tarde.- Por cierto, me alegro de que se uniese a Fairy Tail.

-No soy Scarlet- las palabras me salieron sin ni si quiera pasar por mi cabeza. Miré de reojo para ver la reacción de Jellal, pero el continuaba sonriendo, esta vez con una sonrisa mas tierna.

-Sé que eres Knightwalker, yo te puse ese apellido -hizo una breve pausa. Yo me había quedado quieta mirando hacia la puerta mientras varios flash del pasado venían a mi mente.- ¿recuerdas?

Continué andado hacia la puerta para no caer en la espira de sentimientos en la que me estaba envolviendo ese recuerdo... Yo no soy así, ¿vale? La verdadera Erza Knightwalker no se deja dominar por su pasado. Nunca más.

-Debo irme- sin esperar respuesta salí del despacho y comencé mi camino de vuelta a mi cuarto, de fondo escuche a una Coco que entraba corriendo en el despacho del Rey. " _Parece que tampoco ha afectado mucho a vuestra relación estos 7 años_ "

Hice una mueca de dolor mientras mariposas corrían por mi estómago, esto no me podía estar pasando. No otra vez con él. No con el Rey.

En mi habitación me di una ducha rápida y fría para despejarme; sin perder el ritmo me fui a la salida del castillo. Hoy era un día especial en Ciudad Real, hoy hacia un año de la caída del Señor Demonio Dragneel y los ciudadanos celebraban por las calles disfrazados de demonios. Gracias a ese gran espectáculo, hoy no había Consejo. Las personas me iban ofreciendo comida mientras me encaminaba al gremio más escandaloso, comida a la cual me dedicaba a rechazar con amabilidad.

Cuando comencé a divisar Fairy Tail de fondo, una figura me asaltó en mitad de la calle. Natsu Dragneel.

-¡Erza!- me llamó nervioso- ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-¿Que quieres?- le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a un callejón cercano al gremio pero oculto para darnos privacidad.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó la anterior noche c-con Lucy?- preguntó sonrojado. Le miré varias veces y crucé los brazos.

-Sí, el día que te aprovechaste de Lucy, ¿quieres que te vuelva a recordar lo mal que estuvo eso?

-Nononono- dijo moviendo las manos y alejándose con miedo.- Solo quería... Quiero pedirle a Lu-lucy que salga conmigo.

-¿Co-como pareja?- le miré impresionada. ¿Cómo una chica tan dura e independiente como Lucy iba a querer estar con un miedica como Natsu? Aunque si lo pienso mejor, había demasiadas cosas de Lucy que seguían sorprendiéndome, esta puede ser una de ellas.

Natsu movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y espero mi respuesta, pero no entendía que quería de mi.

-¿Y que quieres? ¿Que os deje mi cama para consumar vuestro amor? Lucy tiene un apartamento donde tendréis privacidad para esas cosas- Natsu se puso completamente rojo.

-N-no no me refería a eso- le miré levantando una ceja- Es que verás, Lucy tiene una personalidad peculiar- Y tanto...- y no sé como podría pedírselo... Entonces, le fui a preguntar a Levy que tiene una personalidad parecida... Pero resulta que no quiere tener nada que ver en algo que pudiera hacerle feliz a Lucy y pues no me quiso ayudar. Entonces, la única mujer que más se parece a Lucy de carácter eres tú y...

-¿A que te refieres?- interrumpí mientras sentía como la ira comenzaba a fluir por mi cuerpo.

-Me refiero a que tenéis una personalidad singular y una belleza absoluta- dijo mientras sudaba por todos lados nervioso. Le miré pensativa durante varios segundos, creo que se la dejaría pasar solo por esta vez.

-¿Y en que necesitas mi ayuda?- dije ¿por cuarta vez? ¿Porque no me había dicho ya el inútil lo que quería?

-¿Cómo te gustaría que te pidieran salir?- preguntó Natsu lo mas rápido posible y esperando un golpe.

Me quedé pensando confusa sobre esa pregunta. Nunca me había planteando esa pregunta, quizá sea porque nunca creí que alguien me pidiese salir... Vamos, soy Knightwalker, ¿que hombre no me tenía miedo? Me habían hecho propuestas indecentes, claro. Pero una propuesta de una relación formal... Nadie se atrevería.

-Pues la verdad yo ni me fijaría en un hombre que no fuese ni la mitad de fuerte que yo.- dije tras pensarlo durante varios minutos y mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-¿A-alguna vez te has fijado en un hombre de esa ma...?- le miré con tanta ira que no consiguió acabar la pregunta.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- no esperé la respuesta- Pues cállate y escucha. Como decía, tienes todas las papeletas para que te den una patada en el culo o te rompan tu pequeño corazoncito... Pero aun así, no es la primera vez que Lucy toma una decisión estúpida, así que tienes posibilidades.

Natsu pareció alegrarse antes tales palabras e hizo una señal de victoria.

-"Tienes posibilidades" no significa que lo vayas a conseguir.- lo miré de arriba a abajo de nuevo y suspiré- Supongo que deberías llegar y decírselo, sin mas rodeos, y díselo directamente... sin indirectas, porque sino puede entenderlo mal y acabaría mal todo.-Natsu asentía sin parar con una sonrisa. - Así que guarda por hoy al miedica y saca al Natsu valiente por una vez.

-Se intentará...

-¡QUIERO MÁS ÁNIMOS!

-¡Se intentara!

-¡NO ES LO SUFICIENTE!

-¡SE INTENTARÁ!

-¡ESE NO ES EL ESPÍRITU!

-¡SE LOGRARÁ!

La gente se amontonaba a la salida de el callejón y nos miraban extrañados. Intenté disculparme pero Natsu había salido decidido hacia el gremio, y yo eso no me lo podía perder. Fui detrás de él con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras veía como miraba seguro el gremio.

Pero en el gremio no estaba Lucy. Me miró desconsolado mientras Mirajane decía:

-Ara ara, volverá en unos minutos- y desapareció para servirle un zumo de piña a Cana.

-Natsu, guarda esa seguridad para cuando Lucy entre por esa puerta, yo estaré mirando y... apoyándote, desde arriba- señalé el piso de arriba en el que no había nadie y este me asintió y sonrió.

Le di un suave golpe de apoyo en el hombro y me encaminé hacia las escaleras. Desde arriba tenía una visión completa del gremio. Natsu me saludó varias veces como un niño pequeño haciendo que su padre lo viese cuando estaba a punto de hacer una voltereta. En ese momento, una rubia entró en el gremio protestando sobre como unos habitantes disfrazados de demonios se habían metidos con Elfman y no había sabido defenderse.

Oí varios pasos detrás mía. Yo pensaba que estaba sola.

-¿Porque estas aquí sola?- preguntó una voz grave a mi lado.

Una figura de un hombre misterioso encapuchado con un pañuelo que le cubría el resto de la cara se puso a mi lado. Era un hombre raro, pero todas las hadas lo eran... Descarte que fuese un enemigo, porque si lo fuese, me hubiera esperado en la salida o directamente me hubiera atacado aqui arriba mientras pensaba que estaba sola.

A su vez, esa voz me recordaba demasiado ha cierta persona de la que hoy ya no quería saber más.

-Mira- le señalé volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia Natsu que se tragó de un golpe lo que le quedaba de alcohol en su copa de un sorbo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la rubia.

El encapuchado se apoyó en la barandilla, a mi lado, y guardó silencio.

-Y el espectáculo comienza- murmuré para mi misma, aunque sabía que el encapuchado me había escuchado.

-¡Lucy!- la llamó Natsu. Esta dejó a Elfman en una mesa mientras su hermana Mirajane corría a curarle las heridas.

-¿Que pasa, Natsu?- preguntó Lucy volviéndose hacia él.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Como siempre, intento subir cada noche un capítulo. Eeespero que os guste :3**

 **Graacias por leer~**

 **Fairy Tail no me pertenece ( T^T )**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4 ~ DAME TIEMPO**

Nadie's POV

-LUCY, tengo algo que decirte- dijo un Natsu muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Suéltalo

-¡Es muy importante!- gritó para captar la atención de todos lo presentes, aunque hacía tiempo que ya lo había conseguido.

-¡Te he dicho que lo sueltes!- dijo la rubia perdiendo la paciencia.

Todos miraban inquietos hacia el pelirosado que tragó varias veces, había perdido todas las fuerzas acumuladas posibles al verla tan cerca y tan cabreada.

-Ese nuevo corte de pelo te sienta genial- consiguió decir tras varios minutos de silencio.

El gremio que había permanecido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo, estalló de la risa.

-Patético- lo insultó Erza desde arriba sin que muchos la oyeran pues el escándalo que habían montado se acallaba cualquier comentario que no fuese un grito.

-¿Y eso es tan importante?- preguntó Lucy mientras le aparecía ese tic nervioso en la ceja que significaba que estaba a punto de explotar de la ira.

-¿E-es que no te importa lo preciosa que estas hoy?- preguntó en una vocecilla Natsu comenzando a sudar nervioso.

-A Lucy eso no le importa, Lucy es un hombre- dijo Elfman mientras era curado por su hermana.

-¡Juvia siempre esta preciosa!- gritó Gray levantándose de una mesa alejada del resto haciendo que la mencionada suspirara sonrojada.

-¿Cómo podéis ser tan patéticos todos?-preguntó Jet mirando a todos con aire de suficiencia- Levy es la más preciosa.

-¿Cómo puedes llamar a ese mono: "preciosa"?- preguntó Levy a Natsu, ignorando el comentario de Jet al cual se le formaron dos lágrimas tras el rechazo.

-¿A quién estas llamando mono?- preguntó Lucy mientras el tic volvía a su ojo.

-¿A ti? ¿O es que te identificas más con un gorila?

Ambas se fueron acercándose una a la otra crujiéndose los nudillos.

-¡BATALLA DE HOMBRES!- gritó Elfman que ya había sido completamente curado.

-¡Estamos contigo, Levy!-gritaron Droy y Jet al unísono.

-Eso no es algo que una señorita haría…-dijo Cana mientras miraba el espectáculo asustada.

-¡Parad! Juvia no quiere tener que volver a limpiar lo que rompéis cuando os peleáis- la peliazul consiguió que ambas solo se sisearan amenazantes y se separasen no sin antes mirarse furtivamente.

Todo esto ocurría mientras en la zona alta del gremio dos figuras contemplaban en silencio el espectáculo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Erza sin apartar la vista de Natsu que se sentaba al lado de Gray para llorarle sobre su poca iniciativa.

-Mystogan- tardó en responder el encapuchado.

Continuaron en silencio varios minutos, a Erza le extrañaba lo cómoda que se sentía al estar en silencio con ese individuo, le alegró encontrar en este sitio tan escandaloso alguien que disfrutara del silencio tanto como ella.

-Yo Erza- dijo después de un rato.

-Knightwalker, ya sabía quién eras- Erza se giró para toparse con unos ojos verdes que ella bien conocía.

-¿Jellal?- preguntó mientras clavaba más los ojos en el encapuchado, examinándolo detenidamente. No se le podía ver el tatuaje, pero era inconfundible esos ojos y esa mirada tan penetrante. No podía tener dudas.

El encapuchado apartó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio.

-No debí haberte mirado- dijo tras una pausa.

-¿Qué haces aquí! ¿Saben en el castillo sobre tus escapadas! –preguntó mirando atónita al hombre que le pedía que se calmase y dejase explicarse.

-En Earthland, yo formaba parte de Fairy Tail, por eso de vez en cuando hago visitas al gremio… A veces, echo de menos mirar en silencio las peleas que suceden en el piso de abajo, a eso me dedicaba en Earthland- le explico..." _Eso último ha sonado siniestro_ ", pensó Erza. Aun así le miró con el ceño fruncido y cabreada.-Venga, he cumplido con todo mi trabajo en el castillo, solo quería relajarme aquí un rato.

-Pero es peligroso que salgas sin guardias…

-Venga, si vengo disfrazado, nadie me puede reconocer- le dijo Jellal bajándose el pañuelo para que su cara fuese visible para la capitana.

-¿Qué haces!- le preguntó empujándolo hacia la pared para sumirse en la oscuridad que había cerca de las paredes de la planta sin luces.

-¿Me estas llevando a la parte oscura y solitaria del gremio, Knightwalker?- le preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿No te das cuenta que si te quedas ahí asomado, averiguaran que estas aquí?- preguntó Erza mientras sus manos seguían agarrados a sus brazos.

Erza's POV

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que realmente estaba, quizá serían las capas que llevaba normalmente cuando estaba en el palacio que disimulaba su masa muscular. Pero al haberlo agarrado por los brazos con solo su camiseta fina negra de por medio entre su piel y mi piel, noté los grandes bíceps que tenía.

-Pero ellos ya saben que vengo aquí algunas noches, el disfraz lo llevo para la gente de fuera.

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta que aún no le había quitado las manos de encima y las quité rápidamente.

-Eres un inconsciente- dije dándome la vuelta y disponiéndome a bajar a la primera planta para echarle la bronca a Natsu por su episodio de cobardía para después largarme. Cuando una mano me agarró de la muñeca y me detuvo.

-Si crees que es peligroso que me quede solo, ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo y me proteges?

Un escalofrío me recorrió por todo el cuerpo al notar su mano en mi piel. ¿Desde cuándo ese contacto me debería importar? ¿Cómo puedo estar cayendo tan fácilmente? ¿Dónde está la Knightwalker que volvía del viaje con la seguridad que nada pasaría entre el Rey y ella ? Se suponía que iba a ayudar a Edolas y enfriar la relación que tenía con Jellal, pero al parecer solo había conseguido lo primero.

En cuanto me soltó, tome la iniciativa para volverme y mirar fijamente a Jellal. Sus profundos ojos verdes me miraban con firmeza y sus labios carnosos estaban entre abiertos. La vestimenta de "camuflaje" le marcaba sus abdominales bien definidos, ¿de verdad cree que conseguiría pasar desaparecido con eso? Más bien al contrario… Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de la línea de pensamientos que estaba llevando sin querer.

Asentí y cruzando los brazos debajo del pecho me volví a acercarme al balcón para dejar de tener la sensación de que estaba a solas con él. Aunque en cierto sentido lo estaba.

-Asi que, azul, ¿no?- preguntó mientras acariciaba con la yema de los dedos mi tatuaje. El escalofrío que había sentido con anterioridad volvió a mí con más fuerza y la piel se me erizó. Crucé los dedos para que no lo notase.

-Si, bueno, es lo que quiso ponerme Mirajane.- dije sin darle importancia, y menos que se notase en mis mejillas el hecho que en cuanto me lo hicieron, a la primera persona a la que me recordó el tatuaje fue a él.- ¿y el tuyo? ¿Dónde lo guardas para que no se te vea a diario en el castillo?

Me miró divertido, justo en ese momento quise no haber preguntado nada de eso. Esto dio como resultado que por cada ocurrencia nueva que mí ahora pervertida cabeza pensaba, mis mejillas aumentaban un tono más de rojo. Y esto sí que no pareció desapercibido para él, que comenzó a reírse.

Se acercó a mí lentamente, el sentir cada vez más cerca su aliento en mi cuello me hacía sentir mariposas por el vientre. Hundí las uñas en la baranda de madera al sentir su respiración chocar con mí piel.

-Si nos vamos a la parte oscura de atrás, te lo enseño.- añadió con una sonrisa. Se apartó dejándome con una extraña sensación de vacío.

-Quita esa cara de pervertido, no puede ser nada que necesite ser ocultado porque tuvo que hacértelo Mirajane- luego levanté una ceja y añadí:- a no ser que con esa alma de viejo verde que tienes le robaras la inocencia a Mirajane mostrándole algo que no deberías haberle enseñado.

Jellal se rió y volvió a colocarse a mi lado apoyado en la baranda, justo como habíamos estado antes de que supiera que se trataba de él.

-No le voy a enseñarle nada íntimo mío sino es por un buen motivo,,, y bueno, no es mi tipo. Me van las pelirrojas.- sentí que mis mejillas se encendían de nuevo, con lo que continué mirando hacia el frente- Además, podría haberle pedido el sello y ponérmelo donde quisiese en el baño.

-Esos sellos se lavan después de que lo usen pervertidos como tú, ¿no?- la risa volvió a aflorar en Jellal que parecía estar disfrutando con la conversación. Se mostraba relajado ahora, mucho más de como solía verlo en el castillo cuando lo observaba de lejos mientras cumplía sus tareas, puede que sea verdad que aquí se siente más cómodo…

-Sí, se lavan después- contestó interrumpiendo mi flujo de pensamientos- Entonces, ¿quieres que te lo enseñe?

-No, perdí el interés- dije mientras mis latidos aumentaban.

-Pero si…

-Ara ara, no sabía que estabais por aquí- interrumpió Mirajane con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos y soltando las cajas que había traído, para amontonarlas con el resto que había al lado de la entrada de la escalera- solos.

Esa última palabra la dijo con un brillo malicioso. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta mujer ahora?

-Solo estabam...

-No tienes por qué decirme nada más, Erza. Yo apoyo toda vuestra relación, ¿me dejaréis ayudaros con los preparativos de la boda Real? Llevo mucho tiempo pensando sobre eso y tengo hasta varios diseños pensados.

-¿C-cómo..? –pregunté atónita mientras la sonrisa angelical de la camarera se hacía cada vez más ancha

Jellal a mi lado se comenzó a reír mientras me cogía de la mano y me arrastraba hacia las escaleras con una Mirajane que nos miraba aún sonriente y con ese brillo en los ojos que creo que daba más luz que cualquier vela posible.

-Claro que te dejaremos aportar tus diseños- le respondió Jellal tras reírse.

Yo seguía en shock mientras notaba su mano cálida y grande enlazarse con la mía.

-Ara ara- escuché decir a Mirajane mientras bajábamos por las escaleras.

Me solté de su mano en cuanto nos habíamos separado lo suficiente de la camarera y lo miré fijamente.

-¡Jellal!- lo llamé, haciendo que se volviese y me mirase. Estábamos en las escaleras del gremio que comunicaban en la planta que antes habíamos estado con otra planta media que eran más mesas para los miembros y la planta baja. Unas escaleras de caracol que eran iluminadas por unas pocas velas…

Si uno pasara por ellas sin antes pasar por la entrada del gremio, creería que estaría descendiendo o subiendo por unas escaleras de algún castillo muy antiguo hacia las mazmorras.

-¿Po-porque le has dicho eso a Mirajane?- le dije medio disgustada aunque tampoco sentía ira.

-Porque a Mirajane le encanta crear parejas en el gremio Déjala, se entretiene con eso- dijo Jellal encogiéndose de hombros.-De todas maneras… No te importa, ¿no?

Él estaba un escalón debajo de mí, estaba ahora a mi altura. Nos encontrábamos a poca distancia uno de otro.

Negué con la cabeza y nos mantuvimos la mirada seria durante un rato.

-Creo que deberíamos volver al castillo, mañana debemos de madrugar ambos.

Asentí con la cabeza. Él se volvió y continuó bajando esta vez en silencio.

En cuanto llegamos a la planta baja todo el gremio había vuelto a la normalidad, si se pudiese considerar normal la forma que tenía el gremio de celebrar. De fondo vi a la cabellera rosa que estaba buscando.

-Un momento, tengo que ir a hablar con Natsu, en cuanto acabe te busco.

Jellal asintió y me fui hacia el pelirosado que tembló de arriba abajo mientras me veía acercarme a él.

Jellal's POV

La vi alejarse hacia Natsu y sonreí, hoy de camino al gremio (caminando por las sombras) me tropecé con cierto par que mantenían una conversación que no pude evitar escuchar. Al parecer la capitana ni se fijaría en alguien que no pudiera vencerla, ¿no? Mañana tendría que demostrarle que yo podría ser una opción para ella, al menos lo intentaría…

-Juvia piensa que si sigue mirándola parecerá un acosador- me volví hacia la mujer que ocupaba una mesa no muy lejos de donde yo estaba.-Juvia tiene experiencia con cierto acosador.

Con dos pasos me senté en su mesa y me quedé quieto pensativo, ahora sin la mirada puesta en Erza.

Me estaba esforzando para encontrar más momentos que compartir con ella y los momentos que teníamos los intentaba aprovechar al máximo posible; sin embargo, como máximo se sonrojaba… Yo estaba esperando algún otro tipo de respuesta más directa.

-Juvia os estuvo observando cuando estabais ahí arriba- le enseñé una sonrisa leve a lo que Juvia respondió con otra tímida- Juvia piensa que forman una bonita pareja.

-Ojala ella pensara eso también, Juvia- dije con tristeza mientras veía la sonrisa que Erza le mostraba a Natsu después de haberle dado dos puñetazos por lo que sea que estuvieran hablando.

-Ella siente algo por Jellal, solo que no lo muestra como Jellal lo hace- miré confundido a Juvia que se revolvió nerviosa en su asiento.

-A Juvia le pasa como a Erza, no se atreve a decir sus sentimientos como Juvia no se los dice a Gray…

-Pero Juvia, ¿Cómo sabes que ella le pasa lo mismo que a ti?... Ella no muestra signos de sentir algo- suspiré desilusionado.

-Pero, Erza no actúa así con el resto de hombres… Juvia nunca ha visto a Erza sonrojarse así con…

Gray apareció de la nada sentándose al lado de Juvia y mirándome furtivamente, más bien amenazante.

-¿Me estás intentando quitar a Juvia?- dijo Gray tomándoselo muy en serio.

-Jellal no tiene esas intenciones con Juvia

Ambos comenzaron a tener una discusión entre ellos; sin embargo, mi cabeza voló hacia lo que Juvia acababa de decirme. ¿Y si tenía razón y ya un sonrojo por parte de ella era un gran avance? No entendía nada.

Erza estuvo de vuelta al poco rato, nos despedimos de la pareja y de todo aquel que nos encontramos de camino a la puerta, antes de irnos. Ya con el disfraz puesto de nuevo, comenzamos a caminar por las aun llenas calles de la ciudad de vuelta al castillo, no tardé en guiarla por calles que eran menos transitadas para llamar la mínima atención posible.

-Entiendo que quieras aprovechar tu tiempo libre para relajarte, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado- dijo Erza rompiendo el silencio cuando estábamos ya casi a la mitad del trayecto.

Asentí con la cabeza aun mientras mi cabeza seguía perdida en Erza y su manera de contestarme. Necesitaba darse cuenta de si Erza respondía a sus coqueteos; sin embargo, no podía ni si quiera considerar cualquier sonrojo como una señal de respuesta si podía contar con la mano las veces que me había llamado Jellal en vez de su Alteza, su Majestad o algo parecido en una conversación…

-¿Cuándo me llamarás Jellal más a menudo?

La pregunta pareció pillarle por sorpresa porque se quedó callada durante varios minutos antes de responder.

-Para mí todo el trato que debo de tener hacia ti debe de ser y es profesional- mostraba un semblante serio e inexpresivo que me dolió, me alegré de llevar la máscara puesta porque si no seguro que hubiera notado como mi boca se torcía en una expresión amarga.

-Me gustaría ser más cercano a ti, Erza. No quiero ser solo tu Rey

Y de nuevo otro silencio.

-Mira, yo no soy como Hughes o Sugarboy o Coco... No puedes esperar eso de mí, me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio.

-Yo también me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que no quieras acercarte más a mí.- esperé a ver su reacción pero como no obtenía respuesta, me arriesgué:- como cuando éramos pequeños.

Conectamos la mirada durante varios minutos y en silencio caminamos hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo. Allí, me quité la capucha y los guardias me hicieron el saludo real corriendo, a la hora de salir les informe de mi escapada, digamos que los tenía un poco sobornados para que no dijesen nada a ningún anciano. Les respondí al saludo con seriedad y continué mi camino silencioso con la capitana esta vez por los pasillos del palacio. Justo donde nuestros caminos se bifurcaban, me volví hacia ella esperando respuesta alguna.

-Yo… aún… no puedo tenerte como amigo- me dijo como si leyera mi mente. Nos quedamos uno frente al otro, ella mirando hacia la pared.-No puedo hacer como si nunca te hubieras ido, eso quieras o no cambió nuestra relación.

-Sé que me fui y te dejé aquí… Pero también sabes porque me fui, no lo hice por gusto- tornó los ojos cuando oyó eso último- Yo siempre me acordé de ti… En Earthland, te eché de menos, Erza… Eres lo único bueno de esa etapa de mi vida.

Nuestras miradas volvieron a conectar de nuevo. Le cogí la mano izquierda y acaricie la piel suave de su palma con mi dedo pulgar.

-Y-yo… necesito tiempo- apartó su mano de la mía sin mirarme y se fue por el pasillo que iba hacia las habitaciones donde dormían los capitanes.

Había huido, pero hoy sin duda habíamos hecho grandes avances. Conseguir saber qué es lo que retenía a Erza para comportarse como lo hacía antes.

Poco a poco, cedería. Pero que hubiera avances me tranquilizaba.

Con ese peso menos de encima, me acordé de otra de mis grandes preocupaciones actuales: las tensiones con los demás países. Hacía tiempo que esperaba novedades sobre el Rey de Hisou, él mismo le dijo en uno de sus mensajeros que en breves recibiría noticias sobre ellos.

Saludé a los soldados que custodiaban mi cuarto y anduve por el estrecho pasillo que solo llevaba a la puerta de la habitación. Me daba tranquilidad tener ese pasillo, me daba la seguridad de que si hiciera ruido, los soldados no se enterarían.

Tampoco es que necesitara ocultar algo, pero cuanta más privacidad tuviera mejor. Al fin y al cabo, tenían planeado mí día a día, como si también tuvieran que saber que hago en mis únicos momentos de soledad.

Ya en mi habitación comencé a desvestirme quedándome solo en los pantalones de algodón que usaba para dormir, cuando sonaron dos golpes en mi puerta.

-Soy yo, Coco- dijo Coco desde el otro lado de la puerta,- Los soldados me dijeron que hace poco que volviste asi que sé que estás despierto.

Me tapé con las sábanas el emblema de Fairy Tail que tenía en el pecho y dejé que entrase Coco.

-Tengo noticias- dijo la muchacha que no pareció afectarle el hecho que estuviese en la cama- El Rey de Hisou ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que en dos días llegarían él, la princesa y su comitiva real.

Asentí seriamente a Coco. Al darme las buenas noches, desapareció corriendo no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Me restregué los ojos pensando seriamente como haría mis movimientos para que el Rey de Hisou estuviera dispuesto a firmar un pacto conmigo, sin tener la necesidad de casarme con la princesa que traía con él.

* * *

 **Pues se acaba ahí, estoy pensando seriamente quien va a ser la princesa... Ya que Ultear esta pillada por el Norte, no se si elegir a Hisui peero no se... porque también tengo que pensar en el hecho de que algo de su personalidad cambiará respecto a la Earthland, como todos los personajes.. no sé que hacer TT-TT**


	6. Capítulo 5

_Bueeno hacia tiempo que no subía a Lealtad porque estoy estudiando y escribí "Mi mejor amigo" y "Amazonas"; en fin, lo siento :')_

 _Aquí he intentado meter dos momentos de Earthland en Edolas, a ver si adivinais cuales son ajjajajajajaja Son momentos muy... Mejor no digo pistas xD_

 _Los personajes ni la historia de Fairy Tail me pertenecen_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5 ~ TE ECHABA DE MENOS**

Nadie's POV

Erza acabó de entrenar a Kagura. Tenía iniciativa, pero aún había mucho que entrenar para llegar a la mínimo que exigía Erza para poder ser llamado caballero. La capitana se dirigió a la cocina tras ducharse antes que nadie, pues quedaba aún media hora para la comida, y así tomar un zumo. Hoy comería, haría una visita al gremio para descansar y luego volvería para dar la reunión con el consejo y entrenar a Jellal.

Había un gran revuelo en el castillo. Todos los sirvientes limpiaban con esmero las alfombras, las cortinas, las lámparas gigantes de cristal que colgaban de las salas más lujosas que pocas veces eran utilizadas… En la cocina tampoco había la tranquilidad habitual, sino que todos se esmeraban en limpiar la cubertería, rellenar sus reservas, cocinar sin pausa… Poco tardó la capitana en enterarse de la causa, el Rey y la princesa del Reino Hisou venían de camino.

Poco se sabía de sus intenciones respecto a la visita ya que no habían sido aclaradas con el mensaje que avecinaba su llegada, pero que trajera consigo a su única heredera solo podía apuntar a una cosa para Knightwalker. Matrimonio.

-Jellal debe de cumplir con su deber como monarca y casarse con una princesa que de seguridad al Reino- le dijo fríamente Knightwalker a Coco al coincidir en la cocina y esta preguntarle sobre su opinión- Pero no considero el Reino de Hisou como una de las mejores posibilidades para realizar este pacto. Hay casas de nobles que nos pueden ayudar mucho, ya sea aportando dinero o apartando armas o aportando hombres.

-Entonces, ¿no aprobarías el matrimonio?- preguntó Coco mientras sonreía maliciosamente sin que la capitana la viese.

-Claro que no, ya que va a ser un matrimonio de conveniencia se debería de optar por la mas certera para el país, no la que venga antes… -dijo Knightwalker dando un golpe en la mesa exasperada y haciendo que toda la cocina se girase asustada- Aunque claro, la última palabra la tendrá el Consejo y el Rey.

En cuanto dijo esto, Coco salió corriendo hacia el despacho del Rey para poder darle las noticias sobre lo que ella denominaba casi una declaración de su capitana. De mientras, Erza se reunió con el resto de capitanes para almorzar.

La inminente llegada de la comitiva real era el tema del día, y fueras por donde fueras del castillo, no se oía otra cosa que murmuros sobre el tema. Knightwalker intentó tranquilizarse pues no habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que se habían dado aquel ambiente que como ella denominaba se parecía a un gallinero. Y es que, con Faust, muy pocos reinos querían acercarse a crear amistad con Edolas, pues todos temían acabar mal, preferían guardar respeto a Edolas desde sus respectivos reinos.

Sin embargo, en las pocas ocasiones en la que Edolas había recibido una visita, la capitana había procurado aparecer lo mínimo posible en los pasillos del castillo. Gruñendo a cada persona con la que cruzaba la vista, la capitana maldecía a todos los infiernos al Reino de Hisou.

Ella ya había visto al bajito Rey de Hisou, tan extravagante en su vestimenta y con ese aire de superioridad. Estuvo en una de visita aun cuando reinaba Faust para poner el reino de Hisou _a sus pies_. A quien no había llegado a conocer fue a la princesa.

Esa noche no había podido descansar bien a causa de la conversación que mantuvo antes de despedirse con Jellal, y el día parecía torcerse a cuanto más pasaban las horas. Por eso, cuando llegó al viejo y escandaloso gremio, se esperó lo peor.

-Bienvenida, Erza.- la saludó Mirajane con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la barra.

Pero aquella sonrisa no estaba en sinfonía con el resto del gremio que mantenía su mirada fija en la mesa o en sus respectivas bebidas.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Erza al acercarse a la barra con Mirajane y con la mirada puesta en su grupo de amigos que ocupaban una mesa resguardada en la oscuridad del bar.

-Bueno, hoy hemos recibido ciertas noticias de un viejo amigo.-le informó Mirajane mientras continuaba secando los vasos y los iba colocando en su sitio. Erza miró inquietada a la camarera pues sabía que tenía que ser algo muy serio como para poner a el gremio así.- Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, se les pasará rápido.

Erza asintió a la albina y se dirigió hacia la mesa ocupada por sus amigos con su bebida. "Y yo que pensaba desahogarme discutiendo con Lucy...", pensó Erza mientras ocupaba el asiento más cercano a Gray.

-Vaya, Gray, que raro es verte aquí sentado sin estar tirándote encima de Juvia...- dijo la pelirroja mientras veía como la peliazul estaba discutiendo con la otra peliazul más bajita. El aludido se quedó mirando a la mesa sin decir nada.- Oh, Natsu, me acabo de acordar que perdiste una apuesta en Louen y debes de llevar a caballito a Lucy hasta su casa.-le giñó el ojo a Natsu aun sabiendo que no la estaba mirando, este solo asintió y siguió mirando a la mesa.

Miró a Lucy fijamente durante varios minutos,pero no le devolvió la habitual mirada de furia. Erza, aunque tampoco le importaba permanecer así pues ella disfrutaba con el silencio, miró irritada a sus amigos que solían ser ruidosos.

-Lucy, donde estas sentada, creo que estuvieron copulando Jet y Levy ayer por la noche- lo dijo en tono medio pero al no haber casi ruido en aquel gremio hoy, todos escucharon.-lo vi desde arriba.

-Ara ara, os descubrieron- dijo Mirajane que miraba sonriente a una Levy que miraba a Erza furiosa.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! -gritó Levy señalando hacia Erza furiosa- ¡ESTÁBAMOS HABLANDO NADA MÁS!

La rubia se levanto con un grito de asco y comenzó a sacudirse intentando limpiarse.

-¡ES QUE NO PODÍAIS HABER COPULADO EN TU CASA ENANA!

-¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO HEMOS COPULADO!- dijo Levi mientras se acercaba amenazante a la rubia- ¡No soy como tu que vas echándole los tejos a cualquiera que pasa!

-PERO SI ERES TU LA QUE FORMA UN EQUIPO SOLAMENTE CON DOS HOMBRES- le respondió echa una furia Lucy mientras sin querer tiraba el vaso de Juvia encima de la misma sin querer.

-¡ESO ES DE HOMBRES!- gritó Elfman que fue golpeado por Jet al momento y se fue corriendo a llorar en el hombro de su hermana.

-¡Eh, Jet!- le llamó Droy mientras se escuchaban de fondo los insultos de Lucy y Levi- ¿Que hacías con Levy en esa mesa!

Ambos comenzaron a crear una aura oscura muy parecida a la de Levy y Lucy.

-¡Juvia! -gritó Gray al ver como su amada miraba su vestido mojado- ¡Yo te seco!

-¡Con papel tampoco vas a conseguir mucho...!- protestó mientras este cogía todas las servilletas que había en la mesa.

-¿Quieres uno de mis jerseys?

Juvia se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. El muchacho se apresuró a quitarse uno de los muchos jerseys que llevaba, el primero resultó ser uno rojo. Juvia fue a cogerlo e ir al baño a cambiarse cuando una mano la agarró y la paró.

-Espera, te daré este azul- se quitó otro más y se lo ofreció- Sé que te gusta ir de azul.

Juvia cambió el rojo por el azul murmurando un "gracias" y se precipitó al baño sonrojada.

-Una señorita no se comporta así- dijo Cana en un suspiro mientras observaba como las dos muchachas que ahora se insultaban comenzaban a empujarse entre ellas.

Erza's POV

Miré con una sonrisa de satisfacción como todo había vuelto a su cauce. Natsu se refugiaba detrás mía con miedo, mientras Lucy le hacía una llave mortal a la Levi que tenía un mechón de pelo de Lucy agarrado como si su vida dependiese de él. Muchos a su alrededor también habían comenzado a pelear, como Jet y Droy que peleaban al otro lado del gremio mientras gritaban cosas de las que solo se entendía el nombre de Levi. Elfman lloraba en el hombro de su hermana sin consuelo y gritándole que ella era un hombre.

-Bueno, Natsu- le dije aprovechando la soledad entre ambos. Este me miró con miedo.-¿Que vas a hacer con Lucy?

-P-p-pu-pu..

-¡ARRANCA!- le insté mientras veía como temblaba.

-No sé...

-¿QUÉ TE DIJE AYER!- le miré mientras mi tic nervioso de la ceja aparecía.

-Lo sé... En el festival de las flores se lo diré- dijo mirando al suelo- Al menos lo intentaré...

-¿Lo intentaras?

-Lo int-conectamos la mirada y un temblor sacudió al pelirrosa- conseguiré.

-Bien.

Tras eso y separar a las dos enemigas que no se separaban de encima, por petición de Mirajane, decidí volver al palacio de inmediato y así llegar al Consejo a tiempo. Al salir del gremio me encontré con una Juvia completamente roja mientras olía el jersey y murmuraba " _Es cálido_ "; ¿lo estaba oliendo?. Me fui mirando no sin antes mirarla varias veces sorprendida a la peliazul que continuaba sentada fuera del gremio. Proseguí con mi camino pues no me convenía llegar tarde a mi segunda reunión... Y yo nunca llego tarde.

Comencé a aligerar el paso mientras el flujo de pensamientos que me habían mantenido toda la noche despierta volvía a mi cabeza y con más fuerza, pues en el consejo lo volvería a ver y es más, tendría que entrenarlo después. Pero, ¿que debía hacer? Es cierto que notaba a un Jellal comprometido con Edolas y por mucho que lo quisiera negar, ya no sentía odio hacia él. Pero la Erza que el conoció ya no esta y no puedo volver a ser la misma.

¿Cómo iba a lidiar con él ahora?

Sentía un nudo en el estómago pues notaba como el palacio estaba cada vez más cerca. Y no tardé en llegar a las puertas de la gran sala de reunión del consejo. Entré como la mujer segura que al menos quería parecer ser y ocupé mi sitio murmurando un saludo que pocos escucharon. Poco tardo en llegar Jellal.

Parecía irritado, porque llego dando zancadas grandes hasta su asiento y lanzaba una mirada seria a todos los asistentes, suavizandola cuando posó la mirada en mi... ¿porqué? Debería ser una más.

Algo en mi cabeza me decía que el monarca se sentía muy presionado pues en este consejo se debatiría sobre todo el tema por excelencia del día: la inminente llegada del Rey de Hisou. Y poco tardaron mis sospechas en hacerse realidad.

-Bien, como muchos sabréis, mañana llegará el Rey de Hisou con la princesa- dijo con un tono firme.- No habíamos recibido noticias de este anteriormente, exceptuando la propuesta de matrimonio que hizo años atrás y que por lo que me han comunicado hoy, aun no se ha cancelado por parte del Rey de Hisou...

-Esta mas que claro que viene a convencerte para que aceptes- dijo uno de los ancianos interrumpiendo al monarca. A veces me sorprendía el poder que tenían; es cierto que ellos son sabios, pero no debería sobre pasar al monarca asi de fácil. Nunca se debe de interrumpir cuando el monarca hablar. Esperé a que Jellal le reprimiera, pero no.- Lo que no sabemos es que te propondrá para que lo hagas.

Aunque las palabras no habían sido en el momento justo, estaban llenas de verdad. Ellos vendrían a hacerle alguna oferta a Jellal para que aceptase la mano de su hija y sería una oferta que no podría rechazar.

-A lo mejor es algo que supera con diferencia a las otras propuestas para que te decidas totalmente- añadió otro.

-Debe de ser algo muy poderoso como para que venga desde su reino a hacernos una visita.

-Creo que dejamos ese tema claro...- dijo Jellal mientras se masajeaba las sienes, interrumpiendo el creciente numero de comentarios por parte de los ancianos que comenzaban a planear lo que conllevaría una unión con el Reino de Hisou.- Si a los treinta no me he casado, dejaré que vosotros elijáis esposa. Mientras tanto, no voy a aceptar ningún matrimonio por conveniencia.- se escucharon varios murmullos de desaprobación pero Jellal levantó la mano para callarlos. Me sentí orgullosa pues ahora mismo mostraba una faceta que si lo hacía parecerse a un Rey, una faceta que yo no había llegado a ver en los meses de reconstrucción de Ciudad Real pero que se había ido formando en él durante los años de mi ausencia- Además, ese Reino no tiene nada que nos sea útil. Estuve investigando, no es un reino que tenga muchas riquezas pues dedica su oro mayormente en obtener navíos para poder así mejorar su comercio que es la base económica del reino. A su vez, cuando las islas flotantes cayeron, salieron muy dañados y han tenido una gran crisis que ha dejado en la ruina el Reino. Esa alianza solo nos puede dar problemas.

Todos permanecieron muy callados mirando impresionados por el aura de poder y decisión que emitía el Rey. Es más, en esas había hecho un juicio crítico del Reino, no había hecho una rabieta por no querer casarse. Había esquivado el tema exponiendo el porqué no lo vería una buena opción.

Y lo que más me impresionaba es que él había pensado justo lo mismo que ella sobre el Reino de Hisou.

Jellal's POV

Miré satisfecho como los ancianos miraban hacia el suelo. Luego miré a mi capitana favorita como me miraba sonriente, aunque apartó la mirada de mi en cuanto se la sostuve. Había sido gracias a ella. Esta mañana Coco había llegado a mi despacho con la intención de relatarme cual era la opinión de la capitana sobre la visita del Rey de Hisou. " _Dijo que no era la opción más certera... seguro que estaba celosa_ " y siguió contándome sobre otras noticias nuevas en el personal del castillo cuando di un golpe en la mesa. " _Ya sé como pararé a los ancianos del consejo_ " y tardé poco en sacar toda la información referente a la situación económica y militar del Reino actual, después de la perdida de magia. Y mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas, estaban en la ruina en todos los sentidos.

-Supongo que habrá que esperar a que con la visita digan sus intenciones- dijo al final un anciano- aunque si traen a la princesa...

El resto de la reunión prosiguió comentado los resultados aun no latentes en las tropas que exprimían su energía al máximo, a lo que Knightwalker hizo varios comentarios tipo " _decidles que vayan a llorarles a sus madres o esposas o hijos... o perros, pero que dejen de llorar mientras entrenan_ " o " _No tendrían agujetas si desde el principio hubieran entrenado como es debido_ "

Tras otros temas de conversación y habiendo pasado unas horas, di por finalizada la reunión y sentí mariposas en el estomago de felicidad, pues ahora tocaba entrenamiento.

-Nos vemos en 5 minutos en la zona de entrenamiento- me dijo secamente Erza antes de irse sin darme tiempo a responder.

Fui lo más rápido que pude a mi cuarto para cambiarme por unos pantalones negros más flexibles y ponerme una camiseta blanca lisa también mucho más cómoda que la que tenía antes. Salí con prisas pues no tenía la intención de hacer esperar a Erza, chocándome con alguien.

-Perdón perdón- dije mientras le ofrecía la mano a la persona que había tirado al suelo a causa de mi prisa. Dicha persona no resultó ser otra que Minerva.

Cogió mi mano y la ayude a levantarse mientras me sonreía seductoramente.

-¿A donde va su alteza con tanta prisa?

Pensé bien mi respuesta, pues había rechazado a Minerva diciéndole que no necesitaba entrenamiento y minutos después le había pedido a Knightwalker que me ayudase.

Aunque yo aun siguiera pensando que no lo necesitaba, mantenerse en forma y no perder el hábito sería lo correcto ya que salir a correr, hacer flexiones, abdominales y sentadillas; no era lo suficiente... aun menos teniendo una posible guerra por delante. Además de que siempre he tenido curiosidad por probar cuan fuerte era la capitana después de oír tantas menciones a su gran capacidad de lucha. Y pasaría mas tiempo con ella, me decía mientras mariposas revoloteaban de nuevo por mi estomago. Miré inexpresivo a la subcapitana que esperaba mi respuesta. No tenía porque darle explicaciones, y así podría evitar malentendidos y conseguir que lo tomase como un rechazo a su "entrenamiento".

-Voy a entrenar con la capitana Knightwalker, creo que tenía razón, no puedo perder mi habilidad de lucha y debo de practicarla.- la capitana me miró sorprendida mientras me iba alejando de ella, sin dejarle tiempo a responder- ahora si me permite tengo prisa.

Saludé a los trabajadores que me encontraba en el pasillo, preguntando a uno de ellos por la salud de su hija ya que Coco me había informado que había caído enferma hace poco.

La zona de entrenamiento estaba detrás del palacio, justo detrás del gran establo donde había casi 1000 caballos. Era una zona amplia de cesped divida a su vez en distintas zonas, entre ellas: la zona de tiro con arco, la zona con diferentes mini circulos para hacer lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, otra zona con una casa donde estaban guardadas todas las espadas de entrenamiento ya sea de madera para empezar como las de hierro para que se fueran habituando al peso de una espada gradualmente (las de acero se guardaban en el sótano del palacio, y cuando eran soldados ya experimentados los capitanes traían las de acero, debiendo devolverlas al acabar el entrenamiento al sótano del palacio), una zona creada especialmente para que las tropas hicieran un camino de obstáculos donde ponían a prueba sus habilidades físicas...

La capitana se encontraba en uno de aquellos aparatos de ejercicio, sentada sobre lo que era una pared que se debía subir y luego bajar por el otro lado en segundos. Mantenía su lanza que raras veces utilizaba en los entrenamientos y a su lado una espada de acero con la empuñadura negra. Aún habiéndome visto no bajó de la pared, lo que me extrañó.

-Buenas noches, Erza- le dije con una sonrisa pues comenzaba a atardecer. Ella ni se inmuto y solo puso los ojos en blancos. Tenía la piel brillante del sudor y una respiración acelerada, ¿estaba cansada? Mi vista paseaba por las curvas brillantes de la capitana mientras por dentro me imaginaba cosas que un caballero nunca debería pensar.

-Aquí, capitana- me cortó señalándome con la espada. Su flequillo se le pegaba a la frente a causa del sudor, se lo sacudió- 30 vueltas al circuito de obstáculos.

-¿30 vueltas? ¿Para que? Yo lo que quiero es practicar la pelea.

-En una pelea normalmente no se pelea descansado, sino completamente exhausto. Yo ya hice las mías.

-Pero entonces, cuando yo acabe y este cansado, tu estarás descansada.

-La próxima vez llega a tiempo, su alteza.

Suspiré ante el aire de indiferencia de la capitana. En realidad me dolía que estuviera siendo tan fría, pero sabía que muy en el fondo algo poco a poco iba cambiando entre los dos y eso me dio fuerzas para subir esa pared rápidamente y colocar mi cara cercana a la suya mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo se cayera por el otro lado de la pared. Habían sido solo segundos en los que nuestras caras habían estado cercanas, pero habían sido lo suficientes para que se me acelerase el corazón y que ella se sonrojase.

-Deja de distraerte, y hazlo rápido, cuanto más tardes más habré descansado yo antes de pelear.

Al final, 30 vueltas no fueron las suficientes para agotarme así que tuve que hacer 50. Miré a la capitana que saltaba de la pared y venía en mi búsqueda, yo por mi parte seguía pendiente de respirar. Sudaba por cada poro de mi cuerpo y me sentía completamente mojado de sudor y exhausto. Mi camiseta se me pegaba totalmente al cuerpo, llegando a transparentarse.

-Venga, a luchar- me dijo mientras me ofrecía la espada de acero.

Noté como la mirada de Erza había viajado hacia mis abdominales bien marcados y sonreí entre respiraciones.

-¿A donde miras, Knightwalker?- dije entrecortadamente entre respiraciones. Su cara, para mi felicidad, se volvió casi tan roja como su pelo.

-Co-coge la e-espada de una vez- me dijo agitando la espada en sus manos para llamar mi atención sobre ella.

-Un momento- le dije mientras me quitaba mi camiseta y la tiraba al suelo. Los ojos de Erza se abrieron de golpe mientras sus mejillas seguían brillando con ese tono rojo.- Estorba.

Cogí la espada de una Erza aún en shock y la tantee en mis manos. Aún estaba cansado pero había estado en situaciones en las que había luchado con mucho más cansado, también había utilizado en esos momentos magia... Y a su vez llevaba varios años sin tener una lucha. Comencé a mover la espada para hacerme al peso de ella, haciendo varias estocadas fuertes, tenía que demostrarle a Knightwalker que era fuerte y no un simple Rey que firmaba papeles y dejaba que todos se ocuparan de luchar por él.

-Cuando quieras- le dije mientras me ponía en posición.

Knightwalker, que aún tenía un rastro de rojez en sus mejillas, agarró fuerte su lanza y se agazapó. Los primeros golpes fueron fáciles de esquivar pues se veía que ella no iba en serio. Luego comenzó a lanzar estocadas, a la vez que intentaba dar un golpe ya sea con la rodilla o con su otra mano libre. Por ahora, todos los había parado para la desgracia de la ahora irritada Knightwalker.

-¿Quieres atacar tu también?- me preguntó alterada mientras continuaba la lluvia de golpes y estocadas con su lanza.

-Eres muy impaciente, capitana.- le dijo con una medio sonrisa mientras agarraba su puño izquierdo con la mano izquierda, respondía a la estocada con la derecha haciendo que de la sorpresa su lanza cedió un poco. Eso fue lo justo que necesite para que ella se concentrara en la estocada y no advirtiera como mi pierna le dio por detrás de la rodilla para que perdiera el equilibrio. Y a punto estuvo pero dio un salto hacia atrás haciendo que volviésemos a la posición inicial.

Gruñó lo que supuse que serían una serie de insultos hacia mi humilde persona y continuó con sus ataques esta vez con más fuerza. Ella aún se contenía, lo sabía, por eso no me tomaba en serio la pelea y me dedicaba a esquivar y a veces correspondía con algún que otro intento para que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿Quieres atacar con seriedad!- me dijo ya enojada mientras se apartaba de mi de nuevo.

-No pienso atacar con seriedad si tu tampoco lo haces- le dije encogiéndome hombros. Ella me miró durante varios minutos y suspiró.

-Esta bien, iré con todas mis fuerzas... Pero te advertido, ni se te ocurra no hacer nada contra mi porque es peligroso.- asentí satisfecho viendo la decisión de sus ojos mientras corría en mi dirección.

En cuanto mi espada chocó con su lanza supe que ahora si que iba en serio. Intenté que retrocediera su lanza que se encontraba demasiado cerca de mi cabeza para mi gusto, pero era imposible. Con lo que giré la espada sin perder la fuerza sobre ella, haciendo que chirriaran los metales. De mientras mi rodilla le dio un golpe a la capitana en el estómago, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que retrocediera. Fueron constantes fricciones entre su lanza y mi espada, yo buscaba sus puntos abiertos para golpearlos con todas mi fuerzas y ella buscaba los míos; sin embargo, todavía no habíamos llegado a una conclusión en aquella pelea.

No hasta que comencé a estudiar el movimiento de la capitana mientras nuestras hojas chocaban, ella cuando se trataba de un golpe fuerte utilizaba las dos manos para ejercer fuerza en la lanza, como yo con mi espada. Pero como tampoco sabía si el golpe iba a ser físico, permanecía con la mano izquierda que no sujetaba la lanza, libre hasta el último momento para en mili segundos efectuar con ella o apoyo en la lanza o respuesta al golpe físico.

Hice el amago de dar un golpe fuerte con las dos manos, provocando que ella volviera hacer un ejercicio de apoyo con las dos manos sobre la lanza. Pero yo baje la espada y esquivé la estocada, dejando que la lanza de Erza cortara el aire y tirando la espada a un lado, le hice una llave a Erza que tuvo que tirar la lanza con un gruñido de insatisfacción. Sin espada ni lanza, la tiré al suelo para que acabase la pelea de una vez. Lo que no esperé fue como sus pie derecho, antes de que caer, voló con toda su fuerza hacia la parte de atrás de mi rodilla. Haciendo que cayese encima de ella.

Erza debajo mía se quedó quieta y con los ojos bien abiertos. Nuestros rostros estaban cerca, tan cerca que notaba su cálido aliento. Sus grandes ojos chocolates se mantenían fijos en los míos. Comencé a acariciar con los pulgares de mis manos las mejillas sonrojadas de Erza.

Entonces, dos pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Erza.

-Yo...Pensé que no te volvería a ver- dijo mientras más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y chocaban con mis pulgares que se encargaron de borrarlas.-Te echaba de menos.

La miré con ternura mientras mi corazón se llenaba de calidez. Sus manos se colocaron en mis mejillas. Eran una manos no tan suaves como lo eran sus mejillas, pero si tan llenas de calor. Comencé a acercarme, sintiendo la respiración de Erza cada vez más cerca. Esta se acercó también un poco y cerró los ojos. Continué bajando lentamente, cerrando los ojos y esperando sentir aquellos labios con los que tanto había soñado.

* * *

 _Pues acabé, espero que os haya gustado :33 ¿Notasteis las dos situaciones igual que el manga? Me gusta que tenga cosas algo parecidas a las de Earthland, como el timeskip del principio que se fueron a reconstruir el resto de Edolas, quería que se asemejase a los 7 años en la isla Tenrou :3_

 _Graaaaaaaaacias por leer~_


	7. Capítulo 6

_Los dos momentos Fairy Tail del anterior capítulo era el momento casi beso de Jellal y Erza y el que parece menos claro, es el momento Gruvia. Desde mi punto de vista, es en el capítulo en el que mejor se nota como Gray si que siente algo por Juvia, el capítulo de la bufanda. Nada más había que ver como Gray se sonrojaba mientras decía que era cálida, aish :')_

 _Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo de Lealtad, he de advertir que tengo las 2 primeras semanas de septiembre tengo bastantes cosas que hacer y no se seguro si podré actualizar. Quizá pueda el miércoles 9 o el sábado. Tampoco sé si me dará tiempo a subir un nuevo capítulo de Amazonas antes de que empiece Septiembre y se me complique todo. En fin, a ver a que me da tiempo porque tampoco quiero subir los capítulos precipitadamente porque cometo demasiados errores y debo revisar varias veces... y ademas, tengo que esperar a que la musa de la inspiración me diga: "Eh! Si pones esto puede quedar bien, ¿sabes?"_

 _Este capítulo va a estar orientado más Edo Jerza pueees vamos a saber como Jellal y Erza se conocieron en Edolas (en esta historia, porque lo que tenga pensado Mashima en su cabecita... pues ni idea jajajajjajaja)_

 _Dicho esto, os dejo con el capítulo nuevo :3 ¡Espero que os guste!_

 _Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6 ~ LO QUE TIENE ELLA**

Nadie's POV

-¡BUENO BUENO BUENO!- dijo una voz grave que marcó cada palabra con una palmada, haciendo a las dos personas que antes estaban a punto de besarse, se alejaran completamente. Jellal se había incorporado en apenas un segundo, ofreciendo una mano a Erza quien aún miraba confundida a su alrededor. De la oscuridad ya más latente, aparecieron dos siluetas muy conocidas para Jellal, y solo una para Erza: Sugarboy y Minerva.-Minerva me dijo que se estaba dando un enfrentamiento apasionante entre las dos personas más fuertes de este Reino... ¡y no me hubiera imaginado que la pasión llegara hasta tales puntos!

Al acercarse un poco más, Erza y Jellal pudieron ver la gran sonrisa con la que Sugarboy decía aquellas palabras.

-No es lo que pien...- empezó a decirle Erza mientras se levantaba, rechazando la ayuda de Jellal, y volviendo a poco a poco cobrar la horientación.

-¡No!¡No!- negó Sugarboy cortando a la capitana mientras Minerva sonreía maliciosamente- No hace falta que digas nada, cariño.- Jellal miró al rubio con el entrecejo fruncido. Él consideraba a Sugarboy un tanto extraño pero buen hombre, por ello nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a traicionarlo, no después de haberle jurado lealtad. Pero con Minerva a su lado... Ella había pensado que ellos harían algo más que entrenar y eso la había puesto completamente furiosa y con sed de venganza hacia la capitana que había ocupado el que debería ser su puesto. Rápidamente pensó en hablarle de la situación a cualquiera de los miembros del Consejo, pero si le decía algo a cualquier anciano del Consejo, la tomarían por loca, pues no era más que una subcapitana con intención de manchar el nombre del Rey. Pero si era un miembro del Consejo el que afirmaba aquel romance, podrían traer consecuencias, y eso Minerva lo sabía. Tuvo la suerte de topar con uno de ellos y no tardo en trazar un perfecto plan en su cabeza. " _Esta no es la manera en la que había pensado que sucedería_ " pensó Jellal mientras se imaginaba lo difícil que iba a ser convencer al Consejo de la buena candidata que era Erza para ocupar el trono como Reina, mientras tenía otra princesa que quería ocuparlo y ofreciendo ofertas jugosas-Yo no diré nada.

Erza suspiró aliviada mientras se frotaba las sienes, pues aunque para ella eso no había llegado a ser nada, no quería que hubiese ninguna mancha sobre su puesto de capitana. Jellal le miró con una ceja levantada y Minerva... Minerva miraba con la boca abierta al capitán.

-Tengo varias razones para no decir nada.- levantó un dedo mirando fijamente a Jellal- Primero, me alegro que mantengas una relación con una fémina, nunca te había visto con alguna en estos años y ya sabes...-hizo una pausa sonrojándose para la sorpresa de los tres oyentes- Pensaba que te gustaban otro tipos de cosas y... al verte tan cercano a mi... Pensé que pedías cosas de mi que yo no podía darte...

-Espera, ¿qué?- dijo Jellal que miraba atónito al capitán que negó con la cabeza para que no contestase como si se hubiese metido en el papel de la telenovela que se había estado montando en su cabeza desde que hace 3 años ese pensamiento nubló su cabeza. Erza no pudo soltar un bufido ante las sugerencias del capitán y Minerva tenía la boca aún más abierta, ante las declaraciones de este.

-Segundo, si Erza se convirtiera en reina y en el Consejo se le diera más poder para hablar creo que las reuniones no serían tan aburridas.-dijo recordando los tantos insultos y comentarios que soltaba la capitana por lo bajo con cada comentario que los ancianos hacían y que Surgaboy escuchaba conteniendo la risa como podía- Y siendo menos aburridas, todos escucharíamos y sacaríamos cosas más productivas

-Tomate esto en serio, Sugarboy- le reprochó Erza quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-Tercero, creo que el hombre que domina a la bestia se merece el trofeo- dijo antes de salir corriendo y Erza salir detrás de él con su lanza de nuevo en la mano.- ¡NO DIRÉ NADA, LO PROMETO! - se escuchó de fondo una voz que se alejaba.

Al final, se quedaron Jellal y Minerva solos con un silencio incómodo. Jellal cerró los ojos y fijó una mirada severa hacia la subcapitana quien se estremeció al sentir la fuerza que esos ojos emitían. Esos ojos que antes habían seguido divertidos y cariñosos a la peliroja mientras se precipitaba tras Sugarboy.

-No me gusta tener a mi alrededor personas en las que no confío- le dijo Jellal cortando las palabras que iba a decir Minerva.- No tengo interés en escucharte, tus acciones ya hablan por si solas. No me interesas, ni tu, ni tus actitudes mediocres como subcapitana. Deberás esforzarte como el resto para conseguir poder y un nombre en _mi_ ejercito, no hay otra manera. Así que mas te vale empezar demostrando tu respeto hacia tus superiores, eso incluye a la capitana Knightwalker.

-¿A la Capitana o tu fulana?- dijo Minerva mientras su sangre hervía mientras escuchaba como su Rey se paraba en saborear sus dos últimas palabras.

-¿Fulana? Ya has encontrado un adjetivo con el cual describirte a la perfección- dijo Jellal con rabia, quería alejarla por siempre de el castillo y no volver a tener que lidiar con ella. Pero eso no era la decisión de un Rey, por lo que respiró hondo antes de continuar.- Quiero que te vayas a tu casa, mañana vuelvas y te dediques a tu trabajo. Como vuelva a saber de algo que has hecho o has dicho que no sea apropiado de una subcapitana, puedes darte por expulsada del ejercito.

Dicho esto se fue de vuelta al palacio sin esperar respuesta alguna, para darse una buena ducha fría.

-¿Que tiene ella?- escuchó a la subcapitana de fondo. Pero no respondió, solo siguió su camino mientras su mente volaba hacia años atrás.

 _-Te estoy diciendo que no deberíamos venir por aquí- dijo Simon mientras seguía a Jellal escaleras abajo hasta llegar a los pasillos oscuros que tanto conocían. Ambos se escondieron al escuchar voces y varios soldados aparecieron y desaparecieron al instante por otro pasillo._

 _-Es la única salida que no está vigilada- le dijo Jellal mientras proseguían por aquellos pasillos donde habitaban los sirvientes. Estos daban a las cocinas, a la habitación de la lavandería, a los comedores de los sirvientes, a las habitaciones... Pero también era otra salida al campo de entrenamiento. Y como solía ser muy frecuentada por los soldados, ya que salían y entraban constantemente por esta, no solía estar vigilada excepto cuando el castillo estaba en alerta naranja por ataque. Eso sí, cuando las horas de entrenamiento acababan, las puertas se cerraban a cal y canto y no se abrían hasta la mañana.- Aligérate, queda poco para que nos cierren._

 _-Es que no deberíamos salir...-Simon cada vez se arrepentía más de haber salido con él y Jellal lo sabía por como su cara se tornaba en preocupación por miedo a ser descubierto. Jellal no podía estar más agradecido de haber podido crecer con alguien de su edad a diferencia de los demás principes, él era sin duda su mejor y único amigo. Simon era sobrino de uno de los hombres más influyentes en Edolas, poseía a su disposición miles de aves, algunas con el tamaño de la mano y otras casi tan grandes como una casa. Servían tanto como para entregar mensajes como para luchar en las guerras como espiar al enemigo sin ser visto y para muchas otras cosas más. Era un gran amigo, o más bien aliado, para el Rey y le otorgó el "honor" de aceptar de pupilo en la corte al heredero del título de cabeza de la familia, al no tener hijos solo pudo ofrecer a su sobrino._

 _-Venga, sabes que me gusta más entrenar ahí fuera que en la sala que tenemos._

 _-Eres muy raro... Es lo mismo- Jellal rodó los ojos._

 _-No, no es lo mismo_

 _-Lo es_

 _-Que no_

 _-Que si_

 _-Que no.- dijo mientras salían por la puerta y corrían a esconderse antes que de que Max apareciera y cerrase la fuerza._

 _-¡Ay!-protestó Simon al tropezar y caer por culpa de una roca. Jellal comenzó a reírse mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su amigo. Este se limpió la suciedad y siguió a su amigo que ya había continuado a paso firme hacia la zona que dejaba un gran espacio abierto para luchar. Era sin duda el sitio preferido de Jellal, le gustaba caer y ensuciarse. Sentir la brisa mientras bailaba con la espada.- Sabes, ni si quiera hemos traído armas, ¿como pretendes prac...?_

 _Y chocó contra la espalda de su amigo que había parado en seco. Iba a protestar cuando siguió la mirada de su amigo y la vio, quedando completamente hipnotizado como su amigo._

 _Jellal's POV_

 _Aún no era tan oscuro como para no verla a la perfección, y agradeció a los dioses por darle luz suficiente para verla. Tenía un cabello escarlata recogido en una trenza de la que varios mechones rebeldes ya se habían escapado. Una piel blanca y lisa la hacían parecer delicada, pero los movimientos gráciles pero fuertes que acometía con una lanza de madera hacia un saco de heno, le informaban que delicada precisamente no era una buena forma de describirla. Mantenía una mirada seria y concentrada en su tarea que producía sin problema ni fallo alguno. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes blanca que le estaba ancha y que se veía sucia y desgarrada, con unos pantalones largos marrones que le estaban anchos metidos en unas botas de niño. Aun así, para mi, parecía un ángel._

 _Tenía entendido que solo se podía ingresar al ejercito a partir de los catorce, pero ella no debería pasar de los 7. Era pequeña, era menor que ella, debería estar jugando a las princesas o a esas cosas que jugaran las niñas; no luchando._

 _La niña debió percatarse de nuestra presencia porque se giró y nos miró confusa y desconfiada._

 _-¿Quienes sois?- nos preguntó mientras apoyaba la lanza en el suelo y se apartaba el flequillo que se le había pegado a causa del sudor. Tenía una voz dulce y musical, una melodía que me hizo sentir cosas en el estómago que nunca antes había sentido._

 _-Yo soy el príncipe, ¿y tu? ¿que haces aquí?- sin querer había sonado arrogante, maleducado y estúpido; y me maldije por ello. Comencé a sudar frío mientras esperaba a Simon me lanzara una mirada de desaprobación por mi actitud, pero este continuaba mirando a la muchacha embobado. Ella se arrodilló y me saludó educadamente.- No, no, no hace falta. Levántate._

 _Ella hizo lo ordenado y continué esperando la respuesta._

 _-Yo soy Erza, trabajo en el mantenimiento de las armas hasta que cumpla edad suficiente para poder formar parte de ejercito... Mientras tanto me dejan practicar cuando acabo con mi trabajo.- dijo en un tono neutro y frío._

 _-Eres joven... ¿que te trae aquí?- pregunté y luego pensé que estaba entremetiéndome demasiado en la vida de ella sin derecho alguno. Pero sentía curiosidad por cada detalle de ella, cualquier cosa sobre su pasado, sus gustos, su familia, su..._

 _-Yo...- su voz cortó el flujo de mis pensamientos, parecía incomoda por como miró al suelo e intentaba buscar respuestas._

 _-Jellal, deja de presionarla- dijo Simon al fin después de ese lapsus.- Mi nombre es Simon. Nosotros también veníamos a practicar, ¿te importa si lo hacemos contigo?_

 _-Tenía entendido que tu no querías estar aquí... pensé que te irías en cualquier momento- me intentó dar una patada para que callase pero la esquivé con facilidad. Ignoré a mi amigo que maldecía por haberle dejado tan mal delante de Erza y me acerqué a la muchacha que miraba atenta cada movimiento que hacía. Le sonreí con calidez y le ofrecí mi mano- Seamos amigos, ¿vale?_

 _Erza asintió con la cabeza y agarró mi mano. Una mano delicada pero fuerte que apreté con suavidad mientras veía como un pequeño brillo de felicidad apareció en los ojos de la muchacha._

El agua fría corría por mi piel dejando ríos que despertaban cada uno de mis agarrotados músculos que protestaban por el entrenamiento. Mi cabeza estaba apunto de explotar después del día que llevaba. Había sido un día intenso en el que tuve que solucionar muchos problemas incómodos mientras investigaba sobre el Reino de Hisou. Había tenido demasiados papeles que firmar, demasiadas personas con las que entrevistarme, demasiadas instrucciones que supervisar... Y todo mientras me daba fuerzas para llegar al final del día, porque al final de ese asfixiante día iba a tener un encuentro con mi capitana favorita. Me había dado absolutamente igual la tortura que había tenido que soportar por tal de haber estado esos segundos tan cerca de ella. Sintiendo su aliento. Acariciando sus mejillas... Y había estado muy cerca. Se la había jugado en ese momento. Ella le había pedido tiempo, pero en ese momento cuando estaban tan cerca, todo se sintió en su sitio. Sin embargo, con esa interrupción, no solo había arruinado el beso, sino que había alejado aún más a una Knightwalker que ya de por si era alejada anteriormente. La conocía perfectamente y sabía que iba a poner tierra de por medio para que no volviese a ocurrir aquel desliz por su parte.

Di un puñetazo contra la pared del baño por furia e impotencia. ¿Porque tenía tanta mala suerte cuando se trataba de ella? ¿Porque siempre había algo que estaba ahí para separarlos? Suspiré y corté el agua.

Seguro que ahora mismo estaría insultándome.

Erza's POV

-Maldito y asqueroso Rey que se aprovecha de mi cuando se cae encima mía, porque es lo que hizo, ¿vale?- dijo furiosa mientras se limpiaba la sangre de los nudillos. Había dejado a Sugarboy casi inconsciente, pero se lo merecía. Llevaba como media hora hablando sola, pero no me importaba; cuando estaba nerviosa solía hacerlo para tranquilizarme y sentir que alguien (aunque fuese yo misma) me entendía.- ¿Que hacía acercándose tanto a mi? ¿Es que no entiende lo que es el espacio personal? -arrojé mi armadura a un lado y me metí en la ducha- No, no sabe lo que es el espacio personal, porque es un chico morboso. Eso es en lo que se ha convertido, en un morboso que seguro que se ha formado un harem mientras tu no estabas. Claro, todo el mundo " _No, si no ha tenido ninguna aventura con ninguna de sus admiradoras porque sino habría alguna presumiendo_ "- dije poniendo la voz más aguda de lo normal para acentuar las palabras de la cocinera que me había dicho eso.- Pero seguro que las amenaza con algo para que se callen y no digan nada por ahí; o las tendrá comiendo de su mano para que no digan nada, manipulándolas... Y claro, Mikaela... o como se llamara, ¡la subcapitana esa! Esa, esa es la primera de su harem.- recordé el día que me encontré la subcapitana en el regazo de Jellal.- Y yo si vi cosas, eso no es trato capitana-Rey no no no no no -dije mientras negaba con la cabeza- ¡si piensa que me voy a sentar igual en su regazo mientras le susurro cosas al oído sobre lo suave y sedoso que tiene el pelo o lo bien que tiene marcado los músculos - y cada vez mi voz fue desfalleciendo- o los ojos verdes tan profundos que tiene o... ¡pues no! No lo conseguirá, yo no soy de esas ni lo seré. No sé como se atreve si quiera a confundirme con una de esas.

Me enrollé en la toalla que tenía al lado de mi ducha. Crucé fuera del baño aún mojada y echando humo. Agarré mi lanza con la piedra que guardaba en mi mesita de noche que utilizaba para afilar las hojas. Cuando estaba de muy mal humor, solía calmarme afilando mis lanzas, mis espadas y mis cuchillos. Por eso siempre tenía tan afiladas mis armas.

-¡Y yo pensado que había un rastro de hombre caballeroso en eso...! - sentada con las piernas cruzadas en mi cama y aún envuelta en una toalla, comencé mi trabajo de afilar la lanza.- Me compadezco de la futura reina, va a tener tantos cuernos que no va a poder entrar por las puertas, ni las puertas de la sala del Trono que son enormes... Pero, ¿que digo? Yo no puedo permitir que el Rey vaya por ahí poniendo su... su semillita... su semillita del mal, por todas las mujeres que se vean hipnotizadas por las miradas esas sensuales que va lanzando. ¿Cuantos vástagos azules con esa cosa rara en el ojo piensa hacer ese malnacido? ¿Es que no ve que será evidente cuales serán sus hijos? ¡Pero si estarán marcados! Es que... es que es un inconsciente. Un mujeriego. No puedo dejar que manche de esa manera el nombre de la corona. Lo debo de hacer por Edolas, queda dentro de mi deber como capitana. Debe de aprender a dominar esa cosa suya que seguro que tarde o temprano le traerá problemas, pero... ¡El se lo habrá buscado!

Dos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron sus gruñidos.

-¿Qué!- preguntó mientras paraba de afilar y fulminaba la puerta aún sin saber ni quien ni porqué la interrumpía siendo ya de noche.

-¿Capitana Knightwalker?- preguntó Coco desde fuera con una pequeña voz llena de miedo. Supuse que habría estado escuchado como afilaba mi lanza y estaría asustada esperando ahí fuera desde hace un rato sin saber si llamar o huir.

-¡PASA, COCO, PASA!- grité rodando los ojos ante la lentitud de la muchacha.

La muchacha apareció por la puerta con timidez y me miraba con miedo en los ojos.

-¿Que quieres?- le dije mientras apoyaba la lanza en mi regaño.

-Quería hacerle saber que el Rey y la princesa de Hisou han llegado. Serán recibidos por el Rey, el Consejo y el resto de capitanes en quince minutos en la sala del Trono. Debería estar presente.

-¡Sé que debería estar presente a saludar a esa panda de...!- me callé y expiré aire.- Gracias por avisar, Coco.

Coco asintió y se fue corriendo. Continué profiriendo insultos mientras me vestía con una armadura más "elegante" para recibir a los "invitados". Me sentía fuera de lugar, aún furiosa, y todo el mundo se apartó de mi camino al notar el aura que tenía a mi alrededor. Seguramente la mayoría ya sabría del estado al que había dejado a Sugarboy hacia unas pocas horas. Encima tendría que lidiar con aquellos _gratos_ invitados. " _Salúdalos y vete a tu habitación_ ", me repetía una y otra vez mientras me acercaba a la Sala del trono.

En cuanto llegé, noté que todos los capitanes se hallaban a la izquierda, enfrentados a otros hombres que supuse que serían caballeros o capitanes del reino de Hisou. Caballeros de los cuales no conocía a ninguno, con lo que no serían lo suficientemente importantes como para necesitar mi atención. Más adelante se encontraban los sabios del consejo y más al fondo se encontraba el bajito Rey de Hisou, con un traje naranja fosforito con decoraciones doradas... ¿se podía vestir peor? Yo no me consideraba exactamente una seguidora de la moda, ni si quiera llegaba a importarme cualquier tema relacionado con la estética, pero aquello me superaba hasta a mi.

Permanecía con una sonrisa radiante mirando hacia su derecha.

Y entonces fue cuando sentí como un gran nudo se hacía en mi estómago. Jellal, no se encontraba en su trono, sino había bajado para estar ahora besándole la mano a una muchacha joven con el pelo verde. Una mujer que debería de ser la princesa por lo delicada y fina que se veía. Era justo lo contrario que yo. Y Jellal la miraba cortes mientras posaba sus labios en su pequeña mano, provocando un sonrojo en su rostro de porcelana.

En ese momento solo quería correr a por mi lanza que esperaba en mi cama, recién afilada, y atravesar a esa princesa con ella hasta que su piel realmente fuera blanca del todo.

* * *

 _Bueeno se acabó, este ha sido un poquito más corto en comparación con los anteriores y con menos "movimiento"._

 _De ahora en adelante, responderé por aquí a los reviews que tenga porque soy bastante despistada con el tema de los mensajes ya que si me responden, pues se me suele ir la cabeza y no contesto al final. Je ^^U_

 _En el siguiente meteré algo de Edo Nalu y puede que algo de Edo Gruvia... Tuve una pequeña idea sobre meter algo de Gajeel, pero quizá si lo meto sea un poquito más avanzada la historia y así hago algo de Edo Gale. Pero quizás, aún no es seguro._

 _En los siguientes capítulos se irán aclarando los conflictos exteriores en los que se encuentran Edolas, la causa de la visita del Rey y la princesa de Hisou, la visita que causó tanta tristeza en Fairy Tail, que hará Natsu en el festival de las flores que será en unos pocos capítulos._

 _Así que os dejo hasta que mis queridísimos exámenes y mi cumpleaños (que es el 31 de agosto, se deja caer por aquí) me dejen escribir jajajajajaja :)_

 _Graaaaaaaaaaacias por leer~_


	8. Capítulo 7

_Muuy buenas, aquí os dejo el capítulo 7 :3 Como dije la anterior vez, estoy en época complicada y pues por eso se me ha hecho más difícil publicar en días._

 _En este capítulo, he de advertir que hay un poquito de tortura, lo digo por los sensibles. Pero bueno,se pasa rápido (lo prometo je). No hay momento Jerza (lo siento con todo mi alma), pues en este capítulo al fin comienza por fin a revelarse que esta pasando a los alrededores de Edolas y porque hay tanto jaleo jajajaja_

 _Por eso este capítulo es un poco mas serio que el resto, pero bueno: tiene un poquito de Nalu, como dije al final del anterior capítulo jajajajajaja_

 _Espero que os guste :3_

 _Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7 - EL COMPROMISO**

Nadie's POV

Un manto de estrellas cubría por completo Edolas, bajo ellas todo estaba en silencio. Casi todos los habitantes dormían plácidamente en sus camas sin tener remota de idea de los tiempos que se avecinaban. _Guerra_ esa palabra que dejaba huérfanos a muchos niños, esa palabra que Jellal evitaba temeroso y justo esa palabra que el Rey de Hisou, Thomas, pronunciaba mientras los demás ya se encontraban visitando a Morfeo.

-¿Has entendido mis órdenes?- dijo serio mientras meneaba su copa de vino y observaba firmemente a su mejor asesino, Will. Este asintió mirando al suelo. El monarca lucía una faceta mucho más seria de la que se acostumbraba a lucir frente al resto, esta era su faceta de estratega.

Todo su reinado se basaba en estrategias por conseguir una mejor posición para su reino, conseguir más poder. Y ahora que Edolas había perdido la magia y con la inminente guerra, era el momento.

Por eso, cuando el Rey Thomas partió de su palacio para llegar a Ciudad Real lo hizo teniendo dos cosas claras. La primera de todas era que conseguiría que el Rey Jellal aceptara la propuesta de matrimonio que tanto tiempo llevaba en pie, así cuando vencieran la guerra contra el gigante Reino Dreyar que amenazaba en la frontera, el Reino Hisou habría ganado poder terrenal en Edolas y en el Reino Dreyar. Sería la completa victoria de Hisou.

La segunda era necesaria para que la primera se llevase acabó, acabaría con Knightwalker.

Thomas había elaborado un plan que rozaba la perfección, desde su punto de vista, y en todas sus partes del plan descuadraba una pieza: Knightwalker. La capitana tenía la habilidad de salir de situaciones realmente complicadas por su gran astucia que más de una vez había demostrado. No podía permitir que ella se inmiscuyese, no teniendo una posibilidad tan jugosa como aquella, una posibilidad que posiblemente no volvería a tener jamás.

-Mi se-señor,-tartamudeo Will asustado.- ¿No sería mejor dejar viva a la capitana Knightwalker? Nos sería de gran ayuda en la batalla…

-Sería excelente contar con ella, pero es demasiado arriesgado.- dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su copa.- Si la capitana lo echa todo a perder nos quedaremos a merced de Edolas, justo como estábamos antes. Es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, y Knightwalker juega demasiado bien a este juego. La quiero fuera.- luego miró de arriba abajo al hombre, antes de añadir.- Y deja de temblar, solo tienes que matarla mientras duerme, no habrá enfrentamiento alguno.

Will asintió y salió de la habitación de su Rey para encaminarse a su misión. Se sentía nervioso a pesar de que no era la primera vez que mataba por su Rey, pues el tendía a quitarse de en medio a todo a aquel que estorbase dentro de sus planes.

Tenía cierta admiración por la capitana, pues al igual que el resto de personas en el continente, había escuchado las hazañas de la capitana y de sus numerosos logros militares. A sus oídos habían llegado aquellos siete años que estuvo dedicada a la reconstrucción de Edolas, pero algo le decía que no podía haberse desentrenado tanto si era de nuevo la capitana de la primera división.

Intentó tranquilizarse, pues en realidad, no habría enfrentamiento alguno. Lo haría todo mientras ella duerme.

Pisos más abajo, una capitana se revolvía inquieta en su cama. Eran ya casi las cuatro de la mañana y no había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Miró el techo con el entrecejo fruncido mientras repasaba los sucesos de la noche: en cuanto llegó a la sala y vio aquella escena había saludado a todos con un aura aún más tenebrosa (ganándose un entrecejo fruncido de su Rey por su actitud), había vuelto a su habitación y había afilado unos cuantos cuchillos más.

Se había acostado, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Su cabeza volaba hacia su casi beso con Jellal o al beso que le dio en la mano a la preciosa y delicada princesa sonrojada. En cuanto se acordaba de ese momento, sus nervios comenzaban a aflorar y daba vueltas en la cama como una histérica. Hundió el rostro en la almohada y ahogó un grito de desesperación. Buscó una postura en la que mirara hacia la ventana, de espaldas a la puerta, e intentó cerrar los ojos para dormir cuando escuchó como las bisagras de su puerta crujían.

Sus ojos, ahora muy abiertos, permanecieron fijos en el cielo estrellado. Mantuvo todo su cuerpo en alerta y comenzó a pensar en donde había dejado sus cuchillos recién afilados. Tardo poco en escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Los pasos fueron muy suaves, tanto que a Erza le costó reconocer cuando el intruso estaba al lado de la cama.

Cuando Erza se giró vio a un hombre de casi 40 años, con barba y pelo canoso, una daga en su mano derecha y una mirada fría. En un breve segundo le había propinado un puñetazo que lo mandó al otro lado de la habitación, le había quitado la daga y había agarrado su lanza que reposaba en la pared contraria donde estaba el hombre que examinaba a Erza con una mirada de terror.

-No sabes lo bien que me vienes, realmente me estaba aburriendo. -dijo Erza mientras agarraba su bufanda y comenzaba a inmovilizar al hombre.- No podía dormir.

El hombre aún sin poder creer la facilidad con la que lo había derrotado la muchacha, miró con impotencia hacia todos lados buscando un modo de escapar.

-Bien- dijo Erza en cuanto estuvo completamente inmovilizado- voy a obviar la pregunta de quién te manda pues creo que está muy claro.

Y era cierto, Erza había sospechado desde el primer momento, por el ambiente que reinaba en la sala, que cualquiera que fuese el plan que tenía el Rey de Hisou en mente, no la incluía en sus planes. Erza era avispada para estos temas y sabía que en breves le llegaría un asesino mientras dormía, entrenaba, comía... En cualquier momento. Pero lo que no sabía es que sería esa misma noche. El Rey de Hisou se estaba señalando muy descaradamente por tener tantas prisas. " _Será idiota_ ", pensó Erza mientras miraba fijamente a Will. " _Si su plan era asesinarme antes de comenzar el que fuese su plan, debería haberlo hecho antes de venir_ "

-¿Cuál es el plan de tu Rey?

El silencio inundó la habitación y Erza sonrió, sabía que no iba a ser fácil con lo que se apresuró a coger sus cuchillos recién afilados.

-Yo… yo…

-Los acabo de afilar, ¿Sabes?- dijo Erza con una sonrisa sádica- No sabes en el buen momento que vienes.

El hombre tragó saliva mientras observaba los cuchillos.

-No tengo ni ide..- y gritó. Erza le había cogido ambos brazos, los había extendido en el suelo y clavado una daga en una de las manos, traspasándola.

-¿Esto te refresca la memoria?

-Yo...yo...- gimoteó entre lágrimas mientras Erza sacaba la daga y comenzaba a extender la otra mano que había cerrado en un puño para clavársela también. El hombre gritó de nuevo y entre sollozos dijo:- deberías esperar a que al menos contestara.

-Este es mi cuarto, estas son mis reglas.- dijo sonriente mientras sacaba la daga de la mano.- Yo que tú lo diría ya, tenemos muchas horas de diversión. Y como ves, yo se aprovechar el tiempo.

Volvió a clavar la daga mientras Will volvía a gritar, esta vez maldiciendo. Él pensó en su promesa, el había prometido no decir a quien servía, pero no prometió nada de no contar sus planes. Al fin y al cabo, el mismo Thomas se los diría a Jellal esa misma tarde.

-Está bien, para... Por favor.- Erza le miró con una ceja levantada y expectante de escuchar su explicación.- El Rey Thomas viene con la intención de que el Rey Jellal acepte la oferta de matrimonio con la princesa Hisui.

-Dime algo que no sepa.- amenazó mientras ponía la punta de su daga en la uña con intención de levantársela si se oponía.-Como... ¿qué le dirá a mi Rey para que acepte?

-Pues...- tragó saliva mientras sentía la punta de la daga medio entrar en la uña.- e-el Reino Dreyar, el que antes era el antiguo imperio Ishgar, tiene intención de plantar guerra contra Edolas, Hisou y el Norte. Ti-tiene un arma especial que hará que todos perdamos la guerra aun siendo aliados y se convertirá en el nuevo Reino dominante -" _justo como lo fue Edolas_ ", se guardó.

Erza's POV

-¿Un arma especial?- pregunté confundida.

El Reino Dreyar había sido antes llamado el Imperio Ishgar. Pero ahora era gobernado por el Rey Iván Dreyar quien cambió el nombre del imperio. No sabía las razones claras de cómo llegó al trono, pero tenía conocimientos de sus ganas extremas de conseguir más poder sobre el continente. Y eso posicionaba a Edolas, el Norte y a Hisou en pleno eje de mira.

-Sí, es un arma que creó el hijo del Rey, Laxus Dreyar.

Lo miró confusa. Había oído hablar muy pocas veces de Laxus Dreyar, pero por lo poco que había escuchado, no parecía alguien que pudiese ser tan peligroso. Formó parte de Fairy Tail, antes de que su abuelo muriese. Él abandonó el gremio para ser el próximo Rey que gobernase el gigante Reino Dreyar.

-Si es tan poderosa que ni los tres podemos vencerlos, ¿que nos ofreceréis vosotros para que Je...nuestro Rey acepte?

-El Rey de Hisou tiene la manera de crear otra arma en defensa de las suyas. Pero no tiene suficiente dinero para crear tantas como para ganar la guerra. Si Edolas acepta el matrimonio, habrá una alianza y Hisou entregará la idea, siendo Edolas quien lo financie.

Recapacité la información durante varios minutos para sonreír.

-Es una idea brillante, Hisou gana una alianza con el monarca de Edolas y a su vez, ganaríamos la guerra contra Dreyar.- miré fijamente a Will que se mantenía callado y quieto.- Lastima que Edolas tenga una capitana como yo que no acepte compartir el éxito con otro Reino.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Will con miedo.- No puedes hacer nada, solo el Rey sabe del arma.

-¡Uh! ¡Calla ya! No tengo intención de discutir de mis planes con un torpe como tú que no sabe ni como abrir una puerta sin despertar a medio castillo.- lo levanté del suelo de un puñado y lo empujé hacia fuera de mi habitación.

-¿A-a dónde vamos?

-A despertar a un estúpido, ¿te crees que me voy a preocupar yo de que te encarcelen?- paré en una de las puertas del pasillo y la golpeé varias veces con fuerza.

Se oyó una voz soñolienta antes de que sonaran los pestillos. " _¿Era la única capitana que dormía sin pestillos? Débiles. Se debe de estar atentos las 24 horas_ ", pensé mientras esperaba a que Hughes abriese la puerta.

En cuanto abrió, lo vi en unos pantalones de chándal azul oscuros con corazoncitos rosas, para mi gran trauma, y una especie de coletita que le recogía el flequillo. Definitivamente, después de aquello, el capitán perdió todo el poco respeto que guardaba hacia él. Se restregaba los ojos con fuerza, pues los tenía llorosos de haber estado durmiendo plácidamente.

-Buenos días, Eeeerza.- dijo con un suspiro pues no llegaba a entender la situación en la que se había acabado envuelto.

-Lleva este hombre a los calabozos, informa al Rey de que un asesino ha entrado en la habitación de uno de sus capitanes con la intención de asesinarlo e interroga a este hombre, sácale todo lo que puedas.- arrojé al hombre a Hughes que miró confuso a Erza.

Por ahora me convenía que nadie supiese que yo conozco los planes, pues no me apetecía tener que perder el poco tiempo que tenía a mi disposición, yendo de persona en persona informando. Seguro que le podrían sacar información de nuevo a este hombre… "Si Jellal quitaba la política de no tortura, claro está.", pensé mientras rodaba los ojos ante la actitud pacifista del Rey.

-Espera espera, ¿quién es este?

-Estas espeso... Un asesino que ha intentado matarme.

-¿Quién lo manda?

-De verdad no averiguas por ti mismo quien…- dije levantando una ceja sin creerme lo lejos que había llegado alguien tan estúpido. Pareció que el cerebro le explotase de sabiduría por la cara que puso al entender quién en ese momento. Baje todo lo que pude la voz y me acerqué al capitán. Al fin y al cabo, aunque fuese un estúpido, confiaba en su lealtad.- Hagamos como si él no lo hubiese mandado el Rey Thomas, pues tampoco tenemos la manera de probar que este inútil venga de su parte y... tengo un plan.

-¿Un plan?- preguntó confundido mientras agarraba su más cercaba espada y le pasaba el prisionero que nos miraba temeroso aún con lágrimas de los ojos del sufrimiento.

-Tu haz lo que te pedí, voy a buscar la manera de salvar al Rey de esta situación.- estaba ya a punto de desaparecer por donde volví cuando me giré de nuevo.- Al Rey y a Edolas.

Volví a mi cuarto para ponerme mi armadura habitual, limpiar los restos de sangre del suelo y coger mi lanza; ahora no podía ir a cualquier lado sin mis armas. Estaba siendo amenazada. Escondí varios cuchillos por mi atuendo antes de salir de mi cuarto. Ya eran las seis de la mañana, para ser un día normal había bastante revuelo. No llegaba atinar si fuera por la visita o por el asesino que se había "infiltrado" en el castillo para asesinarme. Tendía a pensar en lo primero, pues aunque en el castillo los rumores se extendiesen como la pólvora, era prácticamente imposible que lo hiciese mientras todos dormían.

-¡Sugarboy!- le llamé en cuanto ví la cabellera rubia brillante bailotear al fondo del pasillo. Este se giró, aun lleno de morados, y me miró con miedo. Expectante de la segunda ronda que le prometí si metía la pata de nuevo.

-¿E-erza?- entonces comprendí que aún no se había enterado del incidente de esta madrugada.

-Hazme un favor, ¿puedes entrenar a una chica hoy por la mañana por mí? Se llama Kagura, a las 7 en la zona de entrenamiento. Al máximo, debes entrenarla al máximo.

Y no dejé que respondiera, sabía que no se me podía negar. No sino quería sufrir más.

Corrí para salir de palacio lo antes posible, necesitaba estar de vuelta a las 9 para entrenar a mis soldados. Y eso no podía hacerlo otra persona que no fuese yo. Callejee por calles donde solo estaban algunos comerciantes que comenzaban a abrir y preparar sus puestos para la jornada. En menos de una hora, la calle por la que estaba corriendo sin pausa, se llenaría de vida. Seguí callejeando hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, la casa de Lucy. Sin dudarlo dos segundos aporree la puerta sin tener respuesta alguna para mi desagrado, con lo que continué aporreándola con más fuerza e insistencia hasta que sonó un voz grave.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Susodicho individuo abrió la puerta y me miró durante varios minutos aún somnoliento.

-Natsu, ¿qué haces aquí?- dije cruzando los brazos debajo de mi pecho.- Esta es la casa de Lucy.

-¿E-Eh? P-pues verás, a-ayer por la noche Lucy me pidió que me quedase a dormir, como los viejos t-tiempos.- me dijo Natsu mirándome con miedo.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que esperarías al festival de las flores... ¡Bien, Natsu! ¡Así se hace!

-No, si... si no pasó nada. Solo dormimos.-suspiró triste.

-Ya… ¿Dormisteis juntos?

-Sí, ¿por qué?- preguntó sonrojado mientras se arrascaba la cabeza.

-¿Abrazados?

-S-s-s-í,-dijo aún más sonrojado que antes.- ¿por qué?

-Natsu, es hora de que te hable de cómo se procrea.- dije olvidándome totalmente de la razón por la que había venido.

-¿Pe-pero qué…?- dijo un Natsu que no sabía donde meterse para evitarme. Rapidamente se apartó de la puerta y me hizo hueco para entrar.- Entra tú y la despiertas, no quiero que me grite a mí.

-Vale- asentí mientras recordaba el porqué de mi visita, decidí dejar aquella conversación para otro momento. La vi necesario, Natsu había sido huérfano y nadie le debería de haber explicado que cuando dos personas duermen en una misma cama abrazados, no duermen precisamente. Yo había tenido suerte, Lily se encargó de darme unos cuantos libros muy explícitos. " _Quizás podría dejárselos a Natsu…"_ , pensé.

Entré directa al salón que aún se encontraba revuelto. En esos días, a Lucy aun no le había dado tiempo a reubicarse y tenía la casa aún hecha un desastre. Crucé por la cocina, igual de limpia que el salón, y llegué a un pasillo con tres puertas. La del fondo era el baño, la de la derecha era la habitación de invitados y la de la izquierda…- ¡LEVANTATE LUCY! EDOLAS TE NECESITA.

Lucy masculló muchos insultos a la vez mientras yo levantaba las persianas para dejar que la luz del sol entrase en la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres!- preguntó Lucy tirándome la almohada que esquivé grácilmente. Natsu miraba desde la entrada de su habitación asustado y sin querer formar parte de la escena. Lucy desvió su mirada hacia él.- ¿Has sido tú quien la dejó entrar!

Natsu iba a responder para disculparse y ser el buen calzonazos que solía ser cuando se trataba de Lucy, pero lo interrumpí.

-Escúchame, Ashley,-me fulminó con la mirada- necesito que me contéis todo lo que sepáis de Laxus y antes de las 9.

Lucy pasó de la furia a la confusión, al igual que Natsu quien entró en la habitación al notar que el aura de la rubia había cambiado drásticamente.

-¿Pa-para que necesitas esa información?- dijo mientras se incorporaba en su cama para poder mantener una conversación conmigo.

Resumidamente le conté el problema que acechaba la seguridad de Edolas con el Reino de Dreyar, y la urgencia que teníamos por encontrar una manera de parar los planes del Rey Thomas.

-Así que... estas celosa de que el Rey haya encontrado una princesa más guapa y en mejor posición que tú.

-¿En serio es lo único que sacas por conclusión después de todo? Además, lo hago porque no es de las me...

-Es verdad, el príncipe tiene edad para casarse, si viene una princesa guapa que esta soltera y dispuesta a tener mini principitos con él, ¿Por qué no? Además que nos daría la llave para vencer la guerra. - me interrumpió.

-Porque el Rey de Hisou quiere poder, ¿no te das cuenta? –respondí con impotencia- Es mejor que Jellal tenga mini principitos con una noble de Edolas que con esa princesa, no se sabe si en un futuro el trono puede acabar en sus manos. ¿Y si asesinan a Jellal después de la boda? ¿Quién sería quien rei…?

-Siéntate y te contaré lo que sepa sobre Laxus. –volví a interrumpirla la rubia, poniendo antes los ojos en blanco.-Aunque... Natsu sabe más de Laxus, yo llegué más tarde al gremio, y Natsu estuvo desde pequeño.- miró al pelirrosado que escuchaba desde la puerta y le indicó que se sentara en la cama con ella.-Siéntate tú también aquí, Erza.

-No sé si me quiero sentar en una cama donde habrás hecho quien sabe que con Natsu...- dijo Erza entrecerrando los ojos para el disgusto de la rubia y vergüenza de Natsu.

-¡Que te sientes!

Jella's POV

No sabía nada de Erza desde que el mismo Hughes me contó lo acontecido esa madrugada. Fue a las 5 y media de la mañana cuando dos golpes en mi puerta me despertaron de mi profundo sueño, Coco me informó de que habían intentado asesinar a Knightwalker y que Hughes se encontraba en los calabozos custodiando al culpable.

Al parecer, Knightwalker solo había aparecido una vez por el castillo y fue por la mañana para entrenar sus soldados. Como si el hecho de que hubieran estado a punto de asesinarla, no importase. Pero a mí sí me importaba, y mucho. Si hubiera sido un día normal, la habría buscado como loco, pues aunque me habían asegurado que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, necesitaba verla personalmente para asegurarme. Pero en ese día no se me concedía descanso alguno. Tras vestirme, me dirigí a los calabozos para que los capitanes me hablasen sobre el fruto de sus interrogatorios.

No habían averiguado quien había contratado al hombre ni porque razón, el hombre era una tumba. Me preguntaron si podían utilizar algún otro tipo de métodos, a lo que me negué rotundamente. Estaba en completo desacuerdo con esos métodos. Además, tenía mis propias sospechas sobre el que estaba detrás de aquel hombre, el Rey de Hisou se estaba auto señalando descaradamente. Debía de haber una razón importante por la cual un hombre tan calculador se permitiese que lo señalaran tan fácilmente. La reunión con el monarca se daría en breves y algo me decía que su plan saldría a la luz en aquella reunión, pues no había dudado en quitarse a Knightwalker de encima lo antes posible.

Pero, ¿Por qué Knightwalker? Ella era inteligente y buena estratega. Entonces, en su plan debía de haber algún hueco de escape que tanto temía.

Me revolvía en mi silla mientras tomaba el resto de la comida, en breves horas vendrían a mi despacho para dialogar. En un principio la reunión iba a ser por la mañana, pero lo acontecido por la noche me hizo aplazarlo todo a la tarde.

Había insistido que no dejaran que Knightwalker saliera de palacio, estando vigilada y protegida. Pero a la media hora de que acabasen los entrenamientos e los soldados, me llego un hombre lleno de cortes y morados diciendo: " _No hemos podido detenerla señor, dice que… mejor no le digo las palabras textuales, simplemente cree poder defenderse por ella misma, mi Rey_ ". Llevaba inquieto y preocupado toda la mañana, y la actitud de Erza no me ayudaba nada. Me repetía una y otra vez que Erza estaría bien mientras esperaba a que llegase el Rey de Hisou. Con suerte, si acababa todo el papeleo, podría buscar a Erza antes del Consejo.

Coco entró en mi despacho para retirar la bandeja de mi comida e infórmame sobre que el Rey Thomas ya estaba esperando nuestra _reunión._ Empujé todos mis pensamientos sobre Erza al fondo de mi cabeza para recibir al monarca.

El hombre llevaba uno de sus trajes extravagantes, esta vez lila con decoraciones múltiples doradas y plateadas que eran muy abundantes por toda la prenda. Le di un apretón de mano, mirándole con toda la seriedad que podía mientras me imaginaba ese mismo traje con un bufón. " _¿Pero quién es el estilista de este hombre?"_ , me preguntaba cada vez que veía un atuendo nuevo.

Al principio mantuvieron una conversación cordial donde hablaron sobre cuánto daño había hecho la caída de las islas flotantes a ambos Reinos y de cuan costosa había sido la recuperación de la normalidad. Justo cuando el tema no podía dar más de sí, me aventuré.

-Bueno, y estando tan ocupado en la recuperación de su Reino, ¿Cómo es que ha encontrado tiempo para hacerme esta visita tan… inesperada?

El Rey Thomas soltó una carcajada que se notó a leguas que no fue sincera y clavó los ojos en mis pupilas.

-En realidad, traía ciertas noticias.- acallé esperando que continuase.- Como sabrá, el imperio Ishgar fue hace tiempo tomado por Ivan Dreyar. Pues, su hijo, Laxus Dreyar también se unió a su Reino hace 10 años, mientras usted estaba… desaparecido.-me miró con sospecha, pues seguramente no supiera de mis circunstancias esos años en los que desaparecí de Edolas.- Al parecer, el muchacho había estado investigando desde hace tiempo una fuente de energía que no es la magia con la que se podría hacer prácticamente lo mismo. Y lo mejor es que esa energía, a diferencia de la magia, se puede crear.-le miré sin entender muy bien, no entendía cómo podía existir algo, que no fuese la magia, que hiciera lo mismo. Y que se crease. Que yo supiese, solo en Earthland se recreaba la magia.- Sus estudios, tuvieron éxito, pues a día de hoy posee autómatas que nos machacarían en la guerra completamente.

-¿Autómatas?- pregunté recapacitando la situación. El Reino de Dreyar, en definitiva, había encontrado una nueva fuente de poder. Eso le otorgaba prácticamente el poder del continente..

-Sí, sería como si en su Reino se concentrara toda la magia… Eso nos deja en una grave situación.- Asentí suavemente. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa.- Pero, para nuestra suerte, yo tengo la manera de construir otro tipo de autómatas que anularían los suyos. Y menos mal, ¿no? ¿Se imagina cuántas vidas serían perdidas por culpa de la guerra si no tenemos autómatas suficientes para combatir el ejército Dreyar?

Miré con firmeza al Rey Thomas, estaba llevándome a su condición.

-Yo no podría financiar la construcción de tantos autómatas-prosiguió satisfecho al ver como permanecía callado.-, pero estoy seguro que con una alianza con Edolas y el Norte, podríamos hacer los suficientes para vencer.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- pregunté ya con la mandíbula apretada. El Rey que durante todo el encuentro se había mostrado sonriente, como si siguieran hablando de un tema no tan peliagudo, cambió a una faceta mucho más seria.

-¿Qué tal si afianzamos esa alianza con un matrimonio?

Le dije que necesitaba recapacitar todo y abandonó mi despacho, necesitaba pensar seriamente el asunto pues no era una decisión muy fácil de tomar. Realmente agradecía el hecho de que Coco hubiera planificado una agenda para el Rey y la princesa que los mantuviera alejados del palacio el mayor tiempo posible, siempre atendidos por algún miembro del Consejo.

Sus eventos conmigo eran contados con los dedos de ambas manos, pues su visita había sido muy precipitada y tenía en esos días muchos asuntos que resolver. Aun así compartiría con ellos eventos como el festival de las flores, en dos días.

Con esa noticia, borré todo los planes que había montado con mi pelirroja para sustituirlo por planes democráticos y llenas de discusiones.

La guerra, por más que lo había estado evitando estaba acercándose rápidamente. Y en las peores situaciones posibles. Si no aceptaba la propuesta de matrimonio, no conseguirían fabricar suficientes autómatas. Por consecuencia, mucha gente moriría, además de que perderíamos.

Si el reino del Norte y Edolas no aceptaban en la unión al Reino de Hisou y además, se casaba con su heredera, prácticamente podían dar por perdida la guerra.

Me masajee la frente. Si solo esa era la opción para salvar a mi Reino, la cumpliría. Al fin y al cabo, yo era el Rey y esa era mi responsabilidad. Dos golpes me despertaron de mis ensoñaciones, era Sugarboy.

-Mi Rey, ¿me había llamado?- preguntó Sugarboy después de que le permitiera la entrada a mi despacho.

-Sí, quiero que convoque un Consejo de urgencia.- dije con tono neutro.

-Pero señor, Knightwalker no se halla en el castillo.

-Es urgente, Sugarboy.- me levanté de mi asiento y salí de la habitación. En realidad, prefería no tener que anunciar mi compromiso en el Consejo con Erza delante. No sé si podría.

Al fin y al cabo, ella siempre fue mi debilidad.

* * *

 _Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado! ¿Que os parece como va turnandose la historia? Apareció por el problema, y ya se sabe cuales son los planes de el Rey Thomas. Jejeje_

 _ **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris** : Muchas graciaaas :)) jajajajajajajaj Ya ves, Sugarboy salió muy escarmentado, creo que ya no lo volverá a hacerlo si aprecia su vida xDD_

 _ **MandyFernandes** : ya te contesté por privado *-* , aun así por aquí también te digo que muchas gracias por los ánimos y los consejos ^^_

 _Otra cosa, si veis faltas de ortografía, me haríais un grangrangran favor diciéndomelas pues las podría cambiar en un momento. Es que en serio, lo reviso 65468546345 veces pero aun así siempre se me cuela alguna ;/;_

 _No tengo aun claro las escenas concretas que habrá en el siguiente capítulo, pero os aseguro que será un poco menos serio (aunque si conoceremos algo más de Laxus, ya que es un personaje completamente misterioso que en Fairy Tail en la saga Edolas, ni es mencionado) y más cómico._

 _Graciaaas por leer y las reviews~_


	9. Capítulo 8

_Lo siento por tardar tanto en subir capítulo. Ahora retomé clases y lo tengo un poco más complicado para escribir :') Pero bueno, se hará lo que se pueda._

 _Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO 8 ~ AMENAZAS_

Nadie's POV

-¿Estas segura que aquí es donde Laxus dejó los documentos?- preguntó Erza que hacía poco había vuelto de entrenar a sus soldados.

Se encontraban en la biblioteca del gremio, en una mesa larga en la que podían leer e investigar los documentos que iban encontrando en aquellas estanterías cubiertas de polvo.

-Sí- respondió Levi enfrascada en la lectura del documento.

-Más te vale- amenazó Lucy que levantó los ojos del libro para fulminar a la peliazul.

-No empecéis de nuevo.- dijo Juvia cansada de las peleas entre ambas.

-Juvia es tan profesional.- suspiró Gray, mirándola intensamente.

-Gray, concéntrate en el libro.-le pidió Natsu pues este no había ni comenzado la lectura ya que no despegaba los ojos de Juvia.

-Natsu.-le llamó la rubia que se restregó los ojos, aburrida. Ella, a diferencia del pelirosa, odiaba leer ya que le parecía el pasatiempo más aburrido posible. Ella era más devota de las actividades que conllevaran acción.- ¿cuánto queda por comprobar?

El pelirosa miró hacia atrás y contó.

-Cuatro estanterías más- contestó mientras agarraba su libro y lo colocaba en el montón de libros desechados. Erza se encargaba de volverlos a colocar en la estantería donde antes estaban ubicados. Además, bajaba nuevos para que continuaran examinándolos detenidamente. La rubia protestó, se revolvió inquieta en su asiento y miró al pelirosa con una sonrisa traviesa. Una pequeña broma se le había ocurrido al ver el nuevo libro oscuro que había agarrado. Era uno que tenía la cubierta completamente tapada a causa del polvo.- ¿Dónde está el trapo?

Juvia lo agarró para pasárselo a Natsu, pero no le hizo falta. Lucy robó el libro, posicionándolo de forma que cuando soplara todo el polvo cayera sobre su amigo. Y así lo hizo. Lucy comenzó a reírse, dando sonoros golpes en la mesa. Natsu hizo pucheros al verse completamente cubierto de polvo. A continuación, estornudo. Y volvió a estornudar. Y al poco rato, todos estaban cubiertos de polvo. Sobre todo el pelirosa que continuaba siendo el más cubierto de polvo, teniendo ahora el pelo gris en vez de rosa, y la rubia quien estando a su lado había conseguido casi lo mismo.

-Natsu, acabarás llenando todo de polvo.- le pidió una Erza molesta de ensuciarse más buscando libros que entrenando.

-Has estornudado tan fuerte que el polvo de estos libros.- dijo Lucy señalando la pila que había enfrente de ella.- han acabado encima mía.

-Deja de gritar, no me puedo concentrar.- Levi, que de la concentración no había visto lo sucedido. Observó de arriba a abajo a la rubia.- Sea lo que sea que te has echado, te queda genial.

Lucy quien notó la ironía fue a contestar cuando una pelirroja carraspeó:

-Id a ducharos antes de que Natsu mueva toda mota de polvo existente en esta biblioteca.

-Vaaaaaale- respondió Lucy arrastrando consigo a Natsu quien había vuelto a estornudar.

-¡Yo también quiero ducharme ahora con Juvia!- saltó Gray aun sin haber tocado el libro. La nombrada se sonrojó sin levantar la vista del libro.

-¡Gray como en estos cinco minutos no te hayas mirado mínimo 20 libros, te vienes a una de mis sesiones de entrenamiento extremo y de lo que vas a sudar se te quitaran las ganas de llevar tanta ropa!-le amenazó Erza.

-A-aye.

-Un momento- interrumpió Levi. Mientras Gray montaba su escena, había fijado la vista en el ahora abandonado libro que Natsu había escogido anteriormente. El libro negro tenía un rayo dorado en el centro de su cubierta.-Este libro me suena...

Todos los de la habitación se reunieron alrededor del libro. Parecía haber sido muy usado por todos los tachones, grietas, mala letra y manchas que tenía. Pero lo que les llamó la atención eran los bocetos. Eran como pequeñas construcciones con finos hilos en su interior. Pasó a la primera página para leer las difusas letras.

-Aquí dice: " _Hoy froté una varilla de ámbar contra el jersey de Mira y atraje pequeños trozos de papel. Si froto mucho tiempo crean chispas._ "... Es este.

Erza sonrió aliviada a sus compañeros.

-Gray y Juvia, guardad los libros. Erza y yo comenzaremos a investigar.- ordenó Levi muy concentrada en la lectura.

-¿Crees que podremos averiguar algo antes del Consejo de hoy?- preguntó Erza preocupada de la decisión que pudiera tomar Jellal precipitadamente.

-No lo sé, solo nos queda intentar empaparnos del conocimiento de Laxus... Leeré en alto para que todos escuchéis y así propongamos ideas en común.

Todos asintieron y escucharon.

"He estado investigando como crear una de esas chispas automáticamente y más fuerte, creando lo que de ahora en adelante llamaré: electricidad. Finalmente, llegué a la conclusión de que debería crear una pila eléctrica...".

Horas después en el palacio, la reunión del Consejo estaba a punto de darse

Jellal's POV

Los guardias reales esperaban fuera de la sala, al igual que el emisario del Rey Thomas, expectante por saber mi respuesta y correr a informarle a su Rey. Dentro de la sala, todos los ancianos se revolvían en sus sillas, incomodos por la tensión que nublaba el ambiente. Hacia varios minutos desde que Jellal les había informado de la situación y la oferta a la que se enfrentaban, y todos prestaban su opinión a su vecino en la sala.

-¿No deberíamos esperar a Knightwalker para una decisión tan seria?- preguntó uno de ellos tras mandarles por cuarta vez silencio.

-La decisión se debe de tomar cuanto antes mejor.-respondí mostrando toda la decisión que pude mostrar en esa situación.- Está claro, que por el bien de nuestros habitantes, debemos de construir cuantas más armas defensivas... En cuanto aceptemos la oferta, recibiremos los planos y pondré a todo el país a construirlas.

-Está claro que nos tiene contra la espada y la pared.-contestó otro de los ancianos arrascándose la densa barba gris.

-Si Knightwalker estuviera aquí, nos recordaría que sus ejércitos no nos aportaran más que pérdidas.- dijo Sugarboy mirando firmemente a su Rey.- Todavía podríamos investigar sobre aquellos autómatas y encontrar la manera de acabar con ellos nosotros mismos.

-Pero nos retrasaría la fabricación de las armas...- respondió uno de los ancianos haciendo que muchos asintieran conformes.

-No sé si será más perdida tener a flores gobernando en Edolas.- respondió uno de los ancianos que odiaba el hecho de que la descendencia de su Rey tuviera sangre fiorense.

-En definitiva, no tenemos otra opción si queremos salvar cuántas vidas sean posibles.- respondí guardando la tristeza en lo más profundo de mi. Primero era Rey, y luego era Jellal. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, hice que el guardia que esperaba a que finalizase la reunión llamase al mensajero del Rey Thomas.

No tardó ni un minuto en pasar. Con las ropas rojas de la corte de Fiore- "R _oja escarlata como el pelo de Erza_ ", pensé con tristeza. Tenía varias flores en el centro del pecho.

-Quiero que comunique a su Rey la resolución de su oferta de matrimonio.- comencé con tono profesional. Mi voz retumbaba en las paredes y la hacia más poderosa de lo que normalmente sonaba, algo que hasta a mi me sorprendió. " _Lo siento, Erza_ ", pensé antes de proseguir.- Yo, Jellal Fernandes, hijo de Faust Fernandes y Rey de Edolas, contraeré matrimonio con la princ...

Las puertas grandes de la sala se abrieron súbitamente, mostrando a un pelirosa que obtuvo las miradas de todos los presentes. Al sentirlas, palideció y comenzó a temblar. Callé las protestas contra el muchacho.

-¿Pasa algo, Natsu?- pregunté sonando más cercano pero con una postura que se mantenía aún rígida.

-Y-yo... No-no-nosotr-tros te-teee-tenemos l-l-a fo-foor...

-¡Natsu!- le llamó un muchacho de pelo azabache, se colocó al lado de su amigo. Tras divisar la multitud a la que se enfrentaban, reaccionó al igual que su amigo.

-Ve-ve-veee-venimos a-a-aaaa...- comenzó de nuevo Natsu.

-Sois patéticos.- dijo una rubia que entró en escena completamente cubierta de sudor tras haber luchado. Se giró llena de confianza al Consejo y empujó a Natsu quien cayó al suelo tembloroso.-Hemos descubierto la manera de parar a los autómatas de Dreyar.

Todos cambiaron su mirada de enfado por una de desconfianza, otras de esperanza y otras de decepción.

-Explícate mejor.- le pedí confuso.

-Sí, en cuanto Erza llegué os explicará.- contestó Lucy, mientras miraba en dirección por donde había llegado.

-¿Dónde está Erza?- preguntó Sugarboy.

-Hemos tenido varios enfrentamientos, al parecer alguien la tiene pillada con Erza, pero solo le quedaba vencer a cinco cuando la dejé.- respondió Lucy sin darle importancia alguna a la amenaza.-Vuestra capitana está perdiendo práctica. Tanto puesto, tanta capitanía para nada...

-Estoy aquí, Lucy. Estaba interrogándolos.- respondió Erza ofuscada del comentario de la rubia. Aun así, sorprendió a todos los presentes por no responder agresivamente hacia la muchacha. Unicamente clavó una mirada asesina en ella, ojeada que bailó también sobre Gray y Natsu, quienes se disculparon aún sin haber hecho nada.

-Lo que digas.

Miré preocupado a Erza pues tenía varios cortes y heridas abiertas. Tuve ganas de salir en su búsqueda para curarla, pero me mantuve quieto como la figura del Rey que era. Minutos ante, verla me hubiera entristecido. Había hecho tantos progresos para nada. Y todo el cariño que le profesaba y había estado guardando, se quedaría dónde estaban guardados. Pero ahora, una nueva puerta de esperanza se abría.

-Knightwalker infórmanos- le pidió uno de los ancianos a la capitana quien estaba feliz de haber llegado a tiempo. Aunque la reunión hubiese sido adelantada.

Esta asintió y entró en la sala, acompañada de los demás. Todos miraron atentos a Erza.

-Como muchos sabréis, Laxus formó parte de Fairy Tail hasta que decidió marcharse a formar parte del Reino Dreyar con su padre. -varios asintieron- Durante su etapa en Fairy Tail, comenzó los estudios sobre lo que él denomina electricidad. Estudiando los efectos que había entre objetos, pasó a crear pilas eléctricas. Al principio creó una que se trataba de una serie de pares de discos (apilados) de zinc y de cobre, separados unos de otros por otros trozos de cartón impregnados de el tiempo fue perfeccionando estas pilas, creando cada vez una más fina y más potente. Creó una manera de aumentar la potencia y además como especies de contenedores de esta electricidad para guardar su electricidad, la cual llamó batería. Con estas ventajas comenzó creando pequeños autómatas que con una de esas baterías, hacía que se mantuviesen en movimiento ya sea moviendo palancas que provocaba que cuchillas se moviesen por si solas. Continuó su investigación ya en el Reino Dreyar, pero en los documentos mencionó la debilidad de sus inventos. Si su autómata sufría una descarga superior a lo que su batería aguantase, el autómata dejaba de funcionar.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó uno de los ancianos que había escuchado asombrado a la pelirroja.

-Creemos que -dijo esta vez Lucy- si creamos una pistola eléctrica que produzca descargas potentes, podríamos acabar con los autómatas con facilidad.

-¿Que necesitáis para ello?

-Necesitaríamos crear la pistola, lo cual no pensamos que tendríamos problemas-respondió Erza manteniendo la mirada fija en mi.- pues con la información que nos da el libro de Laxus, creemos saber cómo crearla. Y además, que varias patrullas de investigación, averigüen cuanta es la potencia máxima que sus baterías presentan.

Sopesé la información mientras escuchaba los comentarios de los ancianos.

-Aun así nada nos asegura que tengamos la pistola para la batalla.

-Ni que nos dé tiempo a crear las suficientes.

-Es la mejor opción que tenemos.

-¿Y si la patrulla no lo consigue?

-Las flores tampoco saben cuál es la magnitud del ejercito Dreyar.

-¿Nos vamos a arriesgar?

-Nos arriesgaríamos de todas formas.

Y continuaban los comentarios. Los silencié con la mano mientras miraba a las cuatro figuras en la puerta.

" _Fairy Tail siempre ha sabido salir de situaciones críticas victorioso_ ", pensé antes de tomar mi decisión.

-Llamad al Rey Thomas a mi despacho.- le dije al mensajero que salió sonriente de la sala pues pensaba que su señor había salido victorioso. Erza me miró decepcionada y entristecida.- Trasladad a vuestro equipo de investigación a la biblioteca del palacio e iniciar las investigaciones en cuanto sea posible, mandaré un equipo en vuestra ayuda. Quiero que Byro elija el grupo que mandaré para investigar sobre el imperio Dreyar. Erza, preséntate en mi despacho en dos horas.

Esta asintió sonriente y salió con sus compañeros.

Había tomado una decisión importante, solo esperaba que no hubiera sido un error. Se sentía muy egoísta por escoger la elección más arriesgada y la única que permitía un futuro junto a Erza.

Erza's POV

Habíamos recogido a Levi, pasando por la casa de Lucy, Natsu, Gray y Juvia; para recoger unas cuantas pertenencias ya que vivirían en el palacio durante la construcción de la arma. Ahora, me encontraba enseñándoles sus respectivos cuartos de invitados. Unos muy cercano al mío propio. Aunque ese hecho duró poco.

-Hola Erza- me saludó Coco sonriente de que ese día, tras mi triunfo en el Consejo, me encontrara de buen humor. Lucy liberó de la llave a Natsu que le estaba haciendo en la cama. Gray, por su parte, se apartó de los brazos de Juvia. Levi miró con el ceño fruncido a la desconocida.-Quería informarte que el Rey ha ordenado que serías trasladada a un cuarto de la planta superior.

La planta superior eran los cuartos principales y reales de palacio. Allí dormía el Rey, sus invitados, los ancianos del Consejo... En definitiva, las personas más importantes del Reino.

-¡Eh! -comenzó a quejarse Lucy.- ¡Yo también quiero vivir en la parte lujosa del palacio!

-Deja de poner en duda la decisión del Rey- siseó Levi. La rubia se crujió los nudillos y se encaminó hacia la peliazul.

-Juvia no quiere que le destrocéis su cuarto.

-¡Yo te lo arreglaré, Juvia!

-Por cierto, el festival de las flores será en pocos días... El Consejo y el Rey están de acuerdo en que si hacéis algún avance respecto a las armas, seréis invitados de honor.

Pareció que eso hizo olvidarse a ambas de la pelea para concentrarse en la oferta.

-¿Invitadas de honor?-preguntaron las dos con extraños brillos en los ojos.

-Sí- contesté cruzando los brazos bajo mi pecho.- Los invitados de honor normalmente son nobles y tienen un trato especial pues durante la comida que se hace para todo el mundo en palacio, cenan en la misma mesa del Rey. Además, son los primeros que abren el baile después del Rey.

El festival de las flores era conocido por una antigua tradición. Los habitantes creaban una corona de flores de un mismo color personalizada, para ello la plaza se llenaba de flores, accesorios y puestos de personas que las creaban en el acto. Los que querían declararse, compraban una florecita que regalaban a su enamorada. Si el amor era correspondido, el enamorado colocaría la flor en su corona. En el caso que no fuese correspondido, echaría la flor a una gran hoguera que se formaba en la ciudad.

Además, había muchos puestos de comida, música, juegos... Era una fiesta que sin duda sería la despedida de la paz para Edolas.

Por la noche, era el único día del año que se abrían las puertas de palacio para celebrar una gran fiesta en el que todo el mundo comía y celebraba al lado de su Rey.

Clavé mi mirada inquisitiva en Natsu que me respondió tragando saliva.

-¿Qué me pongo!- exclamó Levi.

-Te pongas lo que te pongas, si no tienes nada que enseñar...

-¡Al menos a mí me han regalado flores alguna vez en mi vida!

-Jet y Droy no cuentan.

-Sí, cuentan. Además, no fueron ellos... los únicos.

-Ah, ¿no?- preguntaron todos a la vez confusos. La muchacha se sonrojó y miró hacia la ventana.

-¿Que pasa que no creíais que yo pudiese ligar!

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Juvia indiferente del enfado de Levi.

-A-alguien...- iban a insistir cuando se precipito a buscar un modo de cambiar de tema.- ¿Este año vas a volver a echar todas las flores que te de Gray a la hoguera?

-¡Juvia aceptará mis flores este año!- gimió Gray medio sollozando.

-Con una basta para rechazarte, Gray- contestó Juvia con una mueca de disgusto.

-Juvia deja de ser tan tsundere...- le dijo Lucy con aire divertido.

-¡A Lucy lo que le pasa es que tiene envidia que alguien se le declare!- respondió Juvia a la defensiva.

-¡A mi si se me declararon...!

-¿Quién?- preguntaron ambas con una ceja levantada. Natsu se incorporó asustado en la cama.

-Pu-pu-pues...- Lucy miró a su alrededor inquieta sin saber que responder. Al final, sus ojos se posaron en el pelirosa.- ¡Él!

-Deja de inventarte las cosas.- respondieron ambas al unísono y sin evitarlo.

-No me lo invento...- Natsu rivalizó mi color de pelo mientras escondía la cara en la cama de Juvia.-Bueno, está bien... Pero no soy la única a quien no le han ofrecido flores, ¿verdad, Erza?

-Sí- respondí sin problemas. A diferencia de ellas, no veía vergonzoso que ningún ciudadano me hubiese ofrecido florea. Al fin y al cabo, me tenían miedo todos los hombres.

-Esto...-cortó Coco que se había mantenido en silencio durante nuestra conversación.- Siento molestar pero el equipo de investigación estará esperando ya en la biblioteca, y Jellal debe de haber acabado su reunión con el Rey Thomas. A estas horas ya te estará esperando; él te dará las explicaciones sobre su traslado.

Puse los ojos en blanco y salí fuera de la habitación, dejando a los ruidosos aparte. No entendía muy bien porque como poco a poco, mientras me acercaba al despacho; cambiaba la furia que sentía debido a haber sido trasladada sin mi consentimiento, por nervios. Golpee la puerta suspirando, intentando calmarme mientras varias imágenes del día anterior corrían por mi cabeza. Aquel entrenamiento, aquel casi beso, aquel…

-¡Pase!- me interrumpió un barítono.

Cuando entré lo vi. Estaba en su mesa, sentado profesionalmente mientras firmaba papeles. En cuanto me vió, se levantó y me sonrió cálidamente. Con una de esas sonrisas que quitaba cualquier rastro de enfado que podía haber sentido. Sin embargo, me centré.

-¿Me explicaría su Majestad porque la necesidad de cambiarme de planta?- pregunté cruzando los brazos debajo de mi pecho y mostrándome molesta.

-La planta superior tiene mejor vigilancia y tu estas siendo amenazada constantemente.

-¿Crees que no me sé defender?- pregunté aún más cabreada. Jellal suspiró exasperado y rodeó su mesa para acercarse a mí.

-Te sabes defender, por algo eres mi capitana.

-¿Entonces?

-A ver, Erza.-cruzó los brazos y me habló con una voz que mostraba la paciencia infinita que estaba utilizando en esos momentos.- Tú no eres capitana las veinticuatro horas del día, tienes derecho a descansar y no estar en completa alerta. Además, que si estas siendo amenazada es por mi culpa, pues yo te di el puesto que tienes ahora.

-Pero que esté así fue mi decisión.- insistí.

Jellal suspiró y dio varias zancadas hasta quedar justo delante mi. Colocó sus manos cubriendo ambos mofletes míos, haciendo que nuestros rostros se enfrentaran muy cerca. Contuve el aire mientras fijaba la mirada sorprendida en sus grandes ojos esmeraldas. Me hipnotizó de tal manera que no me moví ni protesté. Curvó sus labios en una tierna sonrisa

-¿Cuándo entenderás que no puedo soportar que te pase nada?- me preguntó suavemente mientras pegaba su frente contra la mía.

* * *

 _Aquí acaba el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado :3_

 _ **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris:** es verdad jajajajajajaja hombre, siempre me gusta poner aunque sea un momentito Jerza, que se note cual es la pareja principal del fanfic *w* Espero que te gustara este capítulo y muchas gracias por comentar, me anima mucho a escribir :33_

 _Graaaaacias por leer~~_


	10. Capítulo 9

_Bueeeno, aquí dejo un capítulo. Quería hacer equilibrio ya que hacía bastante que no subía de Lealtad. También tengo el siguiente capítulo de Amazonas escrito, pero tardará un poco en subirse porque mi amiga Nat, que se dedica a corregirmelo, no podrá leerlo hasta el Lunes y entre que lo lee, lo corrige, me lo pasa, yo lo corrijo y todo... Estará para mitad-final de la semana :3_

 _Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

 _Capítulo 9 – Buenas noches_

Nadie's POV

El silencio rebotó en las paredes de aquella habitación. Erza aún se sentía confundida por la cercanía de Jellal, justo como la anterior vez, no podía evitar sentirse perdida en él. Eran esos momentos en los que se sentía la persona más vulnerable del mundo, algo que solo Jellal Fernandes podía conseguir. Y eso lo odiaba. Ella se había hecho fuerte, había optado por un vida llena de sufrimiento; pero este le ocasionaría fuerza. Sin embargo, toda la fuerza que esos años había acumulado en su corazón, se iba. Volaba. Desaparecía. Todo mientras sentía su pulso, su respiración y su piel. Todo mientras se perdía en esos ojos esmeraldas.

Jellal se sintió como si se teletransportara años atrás, cuando Erza era un libro abierto para él. Cuando con solo una mirada pudiera averiguar cualquier sentimiento que guardase en lo más profundo de su ser. Creyó conocerla de nuevo. Con sus dedos sentía la piel suave de sus mejillas, unas de las pocas zonas no desgastada tras su duro entrenamiento. Tomaban un tono sonrojado, justo como su solían estar cuando era pequeña y rozaban sus manos. Jellal siempre había pensado que era entonces cuando ella más se abría para él, mostraba su vulnerabilidad. Y sabía que ser vulnerable era algo que Erza Knightwalker no toleraba entre sus rasgos.

Jellal se inclinó un poco más hacia Erza, haciendo que sus labios se aproximasen. Ella cerró los ojos, algo que tomó Jellal como una invitación. Cortó la distancia que había entre ellos, sellando sus labios. En un principio, Jellal fue suave, pues era el único que movía los labios. Erza tardó en reaccionar a la situación. Tras hacerse a la suavidad de sus labios, comenzó a moverlos hasta que llegaron a un mismo ritmo. Jellal bajo sus manos a la cintura de la capitana que lo abrazó por el cuello para atraerlo hacia ella con ansia. El beso fue profundizándose más a cuanto más se apretaban mutuamente, buscando fundirse uno en el otro.

Se separaron al necesitar aire. Con respiraciones entrecortadas y los labios rojos, se observaron durante varios segundos.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Erza escondiendo el rostro en su flequillo y partiendo de inmediato.

Jellal intentó pararla, más se sentía abrumado por todo lo acontecido.

-Espera, Erza…- pero ya se había marchado. Suspiró. Intentó deprimirse por la reacción, había huido de él. Sin embargo, le era imposible sentir algún sentimiento negativo cuando aún sentía moverse con fiereza los labios de la capitana sobre los suyos.

En otra habitación aparte, un hombre golpeó la mesa con furia.

-¡Maldición! –Maldijo el Rey Thomas en presencia de su hija, la princesa Hisui y sus hombres de confianza- ¡Os lo dije! ¡Esa capitana no daría más que problemas!

-¿Qué os dijo el Rey Jellal, mi Señor?- preguntó su hija cruzando las manos en su regazo.

-Me dijo que optaría por crear un arma propia y que si no estábamos dispuestos a aceptar una alianza equitativa que no necesite ningún matrimonio ni ningún otro pacto excepto el de alianza de ejércitos, podíamos volvernos a nuestra ciudad.- dijo molesto mientras daba zancadas por la habitación.

-¿Qué le respondió, mi Rey?- preguntó uno de sus hombres.

-¿Qué le respondí preguntas?-cesó sus zancadas y le miró con aire cínico-Obviamente tuve que aceptar, ahora mismo sin una alianza con Edolas y el Reino del Norte estaríamos acabados.

-¿Entonces firmó la alianza?

-Sí- dijo mientras se frotaba el entrecejo.- Ha aceptado que Hisui se quede en el castillo, pues ahora que se formó la alianza, nuestro Reino estará en peligro al ser el peor preparado.-miró a su hija fijamente.- Aquí estarás más segura. Además…- se acercó a su hija dando varios pasos lentos.- Tengo entendido que el Rey busca casarse por… _amor._ Tú, mi dulce flor, deberás conquistar al Rey en el tiempo en el que estés aquí.

-Así haré, padre.- asintió Hisui solemne.

\- Estoy seguro de que si conquistas al Rey, ni Erza podrá interponerse en nuestros planes y los fiorenses se extenderán por el continente.

Erza's POV

-¡Te estoy diciendo que tengas cuidado!- le grité a Natsu mientras lo alejaba del aparato.

-Eso es peligroso.- respondió este aún sacudiéndose por la descarga que acababa de recibir.

Llevábamos nueve días estudiando el proyecto con esmero. Las tropas de investigación habían partido, sin haber obtenido respuesta alguna por ahora. Nosotros habíamos conseguido obtener una fuente de energía gracias a varios inventos que constaban en el diario de Laxus. Pero definitivamente, él habrá avanzado y los que utilizaría en aquella batalla serían más innovadores y potentes. Por ello, mantuvimos a un grupo, encabezado por Gray y Juvia, especializados en cómo mejorar dicha fuente.

Por otro lado, nosotros nos encargábamos de crear el aparato que se encargaría de chamuscar aquellos autómatas asesinos. (Nota autor: Una pistola eléctrica, sí.) Habíamos avanzado bastante, ahora necesitábamos que aquellos aparatos que bautizamos con el nombre de lácrimas eléctricas, aguantaran más potencia. Debíamos de estar preparados para lo peor. Además, también queríamos que se pudiese ajustar la magnitud de la descarga para que dependiendo del autómata al que nos enfrentáramos pudiésemos ajustar la descarga y ahorrar toda la electricidad posible.

Respecto a Jellal, digamos que lo evité durante todo este tiempo. Me sentía realmente confusa. _"¿Cómo podía odiarlo y al segundo después querer besarlo?_ ", me preguntaba muchas veces. Los dos únicos momentos en los que no recapacitaba sobre el tema eran en mis entrenamientos con Kagura y mis soldados; además de cuando participaba en la investigación.

Varias veces había oído como me llamaba por los pasillos, pero me dedicaba a acelerar el paso. Era Levi quien le informaba sobre los avances. Durante las reuniones del Consejo me dedicaba a salir la primera para evitar un encuentro. En las cenas con los invitados fiorenses, me limitaba a observar los constantes coqueteos de Hisui hacia el Rey. " _Si son así en público, ni me lo quiero imaginar en privado_ ", carraspeaba molesta mientras escuchaba la risa de la princesa.

El festival de las flores sería el día siguiente, Lucy iba gritando por ahí que el color de su corona de flores sería blanco. Natsu le regalaría una flor rosa para expresar sus sentimientos, si los nervios no le fallaban. " _Yo me encargaré de darte la patada para que le des la flor de una puñetera vez_ ", le dije a Natsu en una de esas veces que me confesaba lo nervioso que estaba. _"¿La patada es necesaria?",_ me lloriqueaba a continuación. " _Te motiva y lo sabes_ ", le respondía.

Además, al haber avanzado tanto en nuestro proyecto, les habían dado vía libre para ser invitados de honor. Con lo que inaugurarían el baile después del Rey. " _Tienes que sacarla a bailar, Natsu_ ", le dije en privado. " _No sé bailar_ ", me confesó. " _Tu tranquilo, yo te enseño_.". Aquel experimento no resultó muy efectivo ya que acabó en el hospital. Pedimos ayuda a Mirajane quien se ofreció encantada a enseñar al pelirosa, y de paso a Gray, a bailar con una señorita.

" _El hombre tiene que guiar a la mujer en el baile_ ", les informó Mirajane por cuadragésima vez. " _Ya lo sé_ ", suspiró Gray. _"¡Pues entonces lleva tu a Erza, y no ella a ti!_ "

Y al final, aprendimos a bailar los tres. La lácrima estaba casi lista. El festival a punto de comenzar. Y el Reino del Norte, estaba de camino para tener una conferencia con Jellal.

Por su parte, los fiorenses, menos Hisui, volvieron a su país con la promesa que crearían tantas lácrimas eléctricas como les fuera posible cuando les diéramos los planos.

Todo comenzaba a avanzar en buen camino. Todo menos mi relación con Jellal.

Jellal's POV

" _Una noche más_ ", pensé mirando a la luna. Ese día harían 10 días desde que Erza decidió retirarme la palabra.

-¿Estás bien, Jellal?- me preguntó Coco mientras recogía la bandeja con mi cena casi intacta.-Todo progresa bien. Levi dice que puede que en dos días tendremos la lácrima eléctrica completa. Hisui no da problema alguno. El Reino del Norte esta de camino para apoyarnos. ¿Qué pasa?

-Aún no me dirige la palabra- suspiré con la vista aún puestas en las estrellas.

-¿Por qué no te acercas tu a hablar con ella?

-Lo he intentado, pero solo huye.- gemí, girándome hacia mi amiga y mirándole en modo de súplica. Realmente, la mente de Erza se escapaba de mi entendimiento. Ella había dado muestras de corresponder el beso. Por un momento me dio a pensar que lo había conseguido, que la tenía de vuelta en mis brazos. Pero aquello solo duró lo que aquel beso.

-Pues deberás atacarla menos se lo espere.

-¿Cuándo menos se los espere…?- pregunté muy bajo para mí mismo.

Desee buenas noches a Coco y continué pensando en la manera de sorprender a Erza para que me dejase hablar con ella. Mi mente seguía pensando sobre ello mientras me duchaba en mi habitación. Me coloqué solo mis pantalones de algodón que usaba como pijama. Tirado en la cama, y mirando al techo, seguí meditándolo. Hasta que la razón por la que Erza vino a visitarme aquel día me dio una idea.

De un salto de la cama, salí de mi habitación, saludando a unos soldados confusos. Si, iba semidesnudo por los pasillos de palacio. Pero eran las dos de la madrugada y no debería de haber nadie a quien escandalizar, pues los que se mantenían despiertos en la corte a tales horas no eran por razones puras. Di dos golpes secos en la habitación de la capitana. Al principio no escuche respuesta alguna, pero al final oí insultos al otro lado de la puerta. Definitivamente, no me había equivocado de habitación.

La puerta se abrió y vi a Erza con una camiseta de tirantes ancha, descolocada que casi dejaba ver toda su delantera y unos shorts. O al menos esperaba que llevara short, aunque mi imaginación dijese lo contrario, ya que la camiseta le llegaba hasta por debajo del trasero. Me miró confusa, hasta que tras varios segundos en los que ninguno pudo reaccionar, se sonrojó y recolocó la camiseta para cubrir algo más sus pechos. " _No, no lleva shorts_ ", pensé mientras sentía mis propias mejillas arder con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo aún sin dejarme pasar a su habitación.

-Quiero hablar contigo.- dije con una voz demasiado ronca para mi gusto. Me intenté calmar a mi mismo. Había visto a Knightwalker con menos ropa... Si hasta su armadura enseña mucho más que lo que llevaba puesto. Pero el hecho de estar en su habitación de manera tan íntima y que ella se sintiese expuesta...

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?

-Sí, es el mejor momento, ya que no huirás.- di un paso hacia adelante decidido, haciendo que ella retrocediera tres, intimidada.

Cerré la puerta tras mi paso. Ella se sentó en su cama, cruzando unas largas y blancas piernas.

-Podrías haberte vestido al menos para visitarme, esos pantalones son muy reveladores.- dijo mirando hacia su cama con gran sonrojo. Miré hacia abajo para ver el gran bulto que se dejaba entender. Sentí que mis mejillas dolían del sonrojo.

-Eh, tu camiseta tampoco se queda atrás.- le dije con una sonrisa torcida. Reuní valor y acabé acercándome a ella lentamente. Ella estaba tensa, con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que iba a responder en cuestión de minutos con algún golpe bajo o insulto, así que me apresuré a responderle.- En fin, no es por eso por lo que estaba aquí... por ahora.- le dije guiñándole el ojo y rápidamente continué.- Yo quiero que dejes de evitarme, quiero que hablemos del beso.

-E-el beso no fue más que un calentón.- se apresuró a decir. Algo en mi pecho se encogió al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Calentón?

-Sí, cuando dos personas están tensas y... y pues tienen a su lado una persona atractiva... Pues pasan esas cosas.- me dijo muy sonrojada.

-¿Haces eso cada vez que estas tensa?

-No no no, solo fue una vez.- respondió moviendo las manos exageradamente mientras me lo decía. Ella misma se delataba con aquellas expresiones. " _No sabes mentir, Erza_ ", me dije más calmado al saber que esas no habían sido sus razones. Aun así, le seguí el juego.

-¿Entonces?

-Mira, sé que lo pasaste muy mal con lo de la propuesta de matrimonio con Hisui, eres un hombre... que no quiere compromiso alguno, ya nos hemos dado todos cuenta. Y en ese momento pues necesitabas... desfogarte.

-En ningún momento yo he dicho que no quiera comprometerme, lo haré. Pero con la persona correcta.- dije restregándome los ojos. Me molestaba que ella pensase eso de mí.- Yo no lo hice por desfogarme, ¿y tú?

-Yo... yo sí. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

-Pero si me acabas de decir que no lo habías hecho antes...- la interrumpí.

-Fue por probar.

-¿Te gustó?- pregunté tras un breve silencio incómodo.

-Nono.- respondió rápidamente acompañado de movimiento de cabeza.

-No lo parecía.- le dije con la ceja levantada.- Soltaste un gemi...

-¡Eso no es verdad!- me interrumpió muy sonrojada.

-Si lo es.

-¡Tu también lo disfrutaste!- me recriminó apuntándome con el dedo.

-Sí, pero yo no lo niego. Y acabas de admitir que lo disfrutaste.

-Tss...

-¿Te estas poniendo tensa?-le pregunté sentándome al lado suya.- Puedo ayudarte.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!- gritó, dándome un golpe que me envió fuera de la cama. Me reí divertido, frotándome la zona del golpe.

-Vale vale, pero antes de irme quiero advertirte varias cosas.-me miró atenta, aún sonrojada por nuestra conversación. Me agaché, posicionándome de cuclillas para que nuestras miradas se cruzasen.- Pienso venir aquí por la noche, si por el día no nos hemos visto.

-No puedes hacer es...- pero no pudo acabar. Pegué mis labios contra los suyos con fuerza.

-Buenas noches.- dije muy cerca de sus labios. Aún en shock, me miraba en silencio mientras me iba. Fue cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando comencé a escuchar los insultos.

Mañana, la corte entera sabría que alguien visitó a la capitana aquella noche.

* * *

 _El siguiente capítulo será el festival de las floores :3 No sé cuantos capítulos durará, pero pienso extenderme porque habrá Nalu, Gruvia y, por supuesto, Jerza 3_

 _Respondo a las reviews:3_

 _ **lady-werempire** : siii, Jellal es muy tierno con Erza ;/;_

 _ **la DSA en el cel (Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris)** : Claaaaro que sé quien eres! jajajajaaj Jehi? Pues si, mejor que hirall, suena raro xDDD Creo que seré la única en FanFiction que hace algo relacionado con estos dos juntos xDDD_

 _Graaaaaaacias por leer~_


	11. Capítulo 10

_Muy bueeeeeeenas pues tenía que comentar que de ahora en adelante subiré una semana sí y otra no. :') Problemas de gestión de tiempo, gomenasai. Además de que lo hago entre ese tiempo pues lo intercalo con Amazonas que tocaría subir capítulo la semana que viene (por quienes la sigáis también y sino... ¿a que estas esperando para pasarte a leerlo? ¿eh?)_

 _Respecto al capítulo de hoy: hay Jerza, Gruvia y Nalu. De todo, como dije que pasaría en el festival de las flores. El siguiente capítulo, será la cena. Y puede que ocurran... cosas pervertidas, je._

 _Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Mashima._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – Al fin**

Nadie's POV

Erza se odió por sentirse tan bien después de aquella visita. También lo hizo al despertarse de un sueño donde cierto peliazul volvía a visitarla por la noche. Mientras se peinaba, su mente bailaba e imaginaba que podría pasar si aquel día volvía a evitar a Jellal. ¿La visitaría como había amenazado antes de irse? " _No tiene por qué obligarme a visitarlo, lo haré solo si mi trabajo lo requiere…",_ pensaba. Pero hoy no era un día en el que podía permitirse evitar a Jellal. Aquel día era el festival de las flores, cuando compartiría una cena real con el Rey y tendría que intercambiar algunas palabras con él para que todos vieran los lazos que unían al ejercito con el monarca.

Con pesadumbre, se puso su armadura de gala. Era un body blanco que hacía que se le marcase el cuerpo, con el escudo imperial azul oscuro sobre su pecho. Se colocó la capa blanca y las botas altas blancas. No se olvidó de colocarse un cinturón donde llevar su espada.

-Lo siento, mañana tu y yo practicaremos.- le dijo a su lanza que se quedó apoyada en la pared.

Tras bajar las escaleras que la llevaban hacia la planta principal, fue participe del ajetreo que conllevaba preparar la cena de esa noche. Jellal, a diferencia de su padre, no solo se dedicaba a invitar a todo habitante que fuera participe de la alta sociedad sino a todo ciudadano de Edolas que quisiera asistir. _"¿Daría hoy las noticias sobre la guerra?_ ", se preguntó Erza con preocupación. Saludó a Kagura quien no tuvo tiempo a pararse para conversar pues su compañera la arrastraba hacia otra dirección opuesta.

Suspiró pesadamente y se dispuso a salir del castillo para dirigirse a la plaza central donde la gente comenzaría a preparar sus coronas en breves. Como todos los festivales de flores, Erza pasearía durante unas pocas horas para saludar a la gente, cerciorarse de que no había nadie peligroso por la zona y no diese problemas al Rey cuando saliera del castillo. Aunque estuviera creado el dispositivo de seguridad y que una docena de guardias acompañarían al monarca y la princesa; Erza Knightwalker no se fiaba de nadie pues sabía que había varios incompetentes entre los responsables de esta tarea.

Y en la plaza donde se creaban las coronas, una rubia comenzó a gritarle a una dependienta.

-¡COMO QUE NO QUEDAN BLANCAS!- exclamó Lucy cabreada. - ¡Yo quiero blancas!

Lucy entró en cólera, llevaba varios días pensándolo y todo se había desmoronado.

-Lo-lo siento, señorita.- dijo la dependienta agachando la cabeza.- La princesa de Hisou pidió que se le reservaran todas pues quería ser la única con corona blanca.

Lucy comenzó a gritar en voz alta palabras que una princesa normalmente no diría. Cruzó los brazos y se exprimió los sesos para decidir un nuevo color.

-Yo quiero una corona naranja.- pidió Levy haciendo caso omiso a la rabieta de su compañera. La dependienta asintió y comenzó a pedirle a Levi opinión sobre el diseño. Que hojas quería. Que tamaños de flores. Qué posición…

-¡Dame una corona rosa!- exclamó la rubia al fin decidida.

Mientras tantos, puestos más alejados.

-Deme cuarenta de esas flores azules.- le pidió Gray. La dependienta se quedó mirando a Gray asombrada.

-Perdona, señor, podría repetírmelo, creo que no me enteré bien.

-Cuarenta flores azules.- repitió con naturalidad y le tendió el dinero. En cuanto la muchacha se evaporó para ir a recoger más flores azules a la trastienda, se giró hacia su amigo que miraba nervioso a todos lados.- Oye, Natsu, ¿y tú qué?

-¿Yo?-se volvió hacia su amigo, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.- Pues, Lucy llevara una corona blanca, así que le daré una flor rosa.

-Espero que viniera de las primeras, porque las flores blancas ya han volado.- le comentó Gray por lo bajo.

La dependienta volvió un rato después con las cuarenta flores azules de Gray, y atendió a Natsu.

-¿Estás preparado para declararte?

-Puees, no sé… ¿Cómo debería hacerlo?- preguntó mientras bajaba la cabeza inseguro. Luego supo que había hecho la pregunta adecuado a la persona inadecuada.

Gray le pasó un brazo por los hombros emocionado y le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Yo te enseñare, al fin y al cabo tengo cuarenta intentos.

Natsu miró de reojo al peliazabache.

-Vale- suspiró.- Pero quítate ropa, Gray.

Ambos salieron de la plaza, hablando sobre los distintos planes de conquista que Gray tenía en mente y había acumulado en estos siete años. Natsu solo podía asentir, pensando a la vez en una manera de escapar de aquel encierro.

En la plaza, dos mujeres se encontraban por casualidad, o al menos lo fue para la pelirroja.

-Hola, Erza.- la saludó con una de aquellas sonrisas. La albina llevaba un buen rato esperando a la capitana.

-Mirajane.- Erza asintió y continuó su camino. La muchacha fue detrás de ella con la idea de poner en marcha su magnífico plan de emparejadora estrella.

-¿Qué hace nuestra capitana favorita por aquí? ¿Eligiendo corona acorde con la flor de su Rey?- preguntó mientras aligeraba su paso para quedar a la misma altura de Erza.

-¿Eh? –Erza se sonrojó y miró al frente para no cruzar miradas.- ¿Qué dices?

-Ara ara que me acuerdo de ese día que os vi en el balcón.

-No fue lo que piensas.

-No hace falta que finjas, que yo sé lo que hay entre ambos… Y por eso vengo a ayudarte.- Le dio un pequeño tirón en el brazo para que parara en seco.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, Mirajane?- preguntó Erza con un suspiro.

-¿Sabes que la princesa Hisui ha comprado todas las flores blancas para ser la única con corona blanca? Seguro que es un plan para llamar la atención de tu Rey…

-No digas MI Rey porque yo no soy…-la interrumpió Erza.

-¡No puedes dejar que el plan de Hisui tenga efecto!- interrumpió la albina a su vez, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Luego volvió a relajarse.- Y yo tengo la manera.-De su bolso sacó una corona de flores blancas y se la colocó a la capitana con rapidez.-Las cultivé yo misma en mi jardín personal.

Erza se la quitó y se la tendió a Mirajane.

-Mira deje de ponerme estas cosas desde hace mucho tiempo, dale tu un uso mejor.- la albina miró entristecida a la capitana que no cedió. Agarró la corona y se la volvió a colocar.

-Pero si te queda genial… Además, a mi corona blanca no me pega…

Continuaron forcejeando como niñas durante un rato.

-Mirajane Straus…- comenzó a decir en tono amenazante para que dejasen de formar aquel numero delante de los habitantes que se habían parados para observar el espectaculo. Pero varias trompetas interrumpieron la amenaza de la peliescarlata.

Trompetas reales.

Erza's POV

Fui a quitarme la corona como pude, pero dos manos me detuvieron. Fulminé con la mirada a la albina que no pudo devolvérmela porque mantenía la mirada al Rey quien apareció acompañado de la princesa y los doce guardias reales que apartaban a los ciudadanos que querían acercarse al Rey.

-Vaya, Erza, hoy está especialmente hermosa. –me dijo mientras se acercaba seductoramente y besaba mi mano. Sentí las miradas envidiosas de muchas mujeres en la plaza. Quise fulminarlas con la mirada, pero no podía cortar el contacto visual que Jellal mantenía mientras sus labios rozaban mi mano.- Por cierto, una corona preciosa.

-Vaya, es blanca.- dijo una voz aguda detrás del monarca. La princesa Hisui, ya con su corona de flores blanca, me miró con una falsa simpatía.

-Si bueno, es gracias a Mirajane que tiene un jardín propio.- dije disfrutando del odio que la princesa irradiaba.

Jellal quien parecía ajeno al duelo de miradas, besó la mano de Mirajane como un caballero.

-Que bien.- respondió la princesa posando su mirada en la albina.

-Bueno, será mejor que elija mi flor.-dijo Jellal que reanudó su marcha pasando cerca de mi. Paró justo cuando estaba a mi lado y dijo más bajo, dejando que solo nuestro grupo lo escuchase.- ¿Qué color le sentaría bien al blanco?

La princesa, quien se dio por aludida, corrió detrás del peliazul. Apoyando su mano en el antebrazo de este para que la guiara con él. Este la miró confundido, no muy al tanto de la situación.

-Erza, ataca.- le pidió Mirajane mientras ambas observaban todos los intentos que hacia la princesa para llamar la atención de Jellal.

-Olvídate, Mirajane, es su deber como monarca escoltar a la princesa durante la fiesta.- respondió mientras Jellal se decidía por una flor azul oscuro.

-Pero no es su deber aguantarla en soledad, ¿no?- Erza se giró hacia la albina, confundida. Pero esta no le devolvió la mirada.- ¡Je… Mi Rey!- Jellal se giró hacia Mirajane y como si lo hubiese estado esperando, cortó la distancia entre ellos para hablar.- ¿Qué tal si le ayudamos a enseñar la fiesta a la princesa?

-Me encantaría.- dijo sonriente, sin dejar contestar a una princesa que por la expresión neutra que puso, no pareció estar muy entusiasmada respecto al plan. Y menos lo estuvo cuando el Rey ofreció su brazo a la capitana.- ¿Me permitiría?

Erza quien no estaba acostumbrada a aquel trato, agarró el brazo insegura. Ambos comenzaron a andar, provocando muchas miradas de asombro entre la gente que deambulaba por la zona.

-¡Oh, princesa, tengo tantas cosas que enseñarle sobre esta fiesta!- exclamó Mirajane mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Hisui. Desde fuera pareció algo delicado, pero en realidad sabía que aquello había sido un agarrón fuerte. Probablemente, causaría algún que otro moratón a la princesa.- En primer lugar, he de decirle, que esta es una fiesta de los enamorados. Por eso veras a muchas parejas… cogidas de la mano o ¡del brazo!

De reojo vi como Jellal sonreía.

Nadie's POV

"Cundo veo tu cara,

no hay una sola cosa que quisiera cambiar.

Porque eres asombrosa,

así como eres.

Y cuando sonríes,  
el mundo entero se detiene a mirarte por un momento.  
Porque, chica, eres asombrosa,  
así como eres."

-Gray, para, por favor.- dijo Juvia avergonzada mientras recibía la serenata en mitad de la calle.

Gray había montado una especie de escenario con cajas y las había pintado de corazones que formaban el nombre de la peliazul.

Gray suspiró entristezido, se bajó de las cajas, y arrastró los pies hasta su amada. La gente no se dispersó cuando acabo la canción, se quedó a ver como el chico era rechazado. Tras darle la flor, se reunió con Natsu de nuevo.

-Ahí va el vigésimo intento.- dijo Natsu mientras daba palmadas en la espalda de su amigo para consolarlo.- Pero no te desanimes… Quizás deberías haberle cantado en un sitio más en privado…

-¿Tú crees?...Bueno, -le dio la guitarra a su amigo.- Voy a por el siguiente intento.

Se quitó su abrigo, para la sorpresa de Natsu.

-Juvia, te amo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- leyó Natsu mientras miraba a su amigo con decepción.- ¿Cómo pretendes enseñarme a declararme a Lucy con cosas tan cursis? Seguro que si yo llevo una de esas me pega…

-Pues claro que te pega, aquí pone Juvia. No Lucy…

-No me refería a eso…- Gray lo miró confuso.- Déjalo, da igual. Ve a conquistarla.

-¡Aye!

Con aire decidido y como si hace varios minutos atrás, ella no le hubiese rechazado. Fue corriendo a encontrarse con Juvia y se plantó en frente de la peliazul. La muchacha suspiró agotada de tanta atención. Ella en cierto sentido, había echado de menos durante esos siete años, las atenciones que Gray le daba aquel día. Pero comenzaba a recordar porque la agobiaba tanto ese día.

-Gray… siéntate, Juvia… -el muchacho se sentó al lado de la mujer con felicidad pues pensaba que al fin aceptaría su amor.- Juvi no está buscando una relación ahora mismo, así que te agradecería que dejases de atosigarla.

Gray se quedó congelado ante aquellas palabras, ¿así iba a acabar todo? Tantos años. Tanto amor. Ella lo estaba rechazando de manera seria y formal, como nunca antes había hecho.

Juvia miró expectante a su amigo, sintiéndose culpable por herirlo.

-Está bien, lo entiendo.- sonrió y se marchó. Juvia observó cómo se iba, colocándose su abrigo. Y lo que más le impresionó fue ese sentimiento de angustia que apareció en su estómago mientras se marchaba.

Pasados varios minutos, Gray volvió con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Juvia quería disculparse, pues pensó que a lo mejor había sido muy brusca; sin embargo, aquella actitud la desconcertaba.

-¿Gray?- lo llamó. Este se hizo el sorprendido pues "no la había visto" y se acercó a la muchacha.-¿Estás bien?

-Sisi… Estoy bien, he comprendido lo que querías decirme.

Juvia se sentía dolida, ¿tan poco necesitaba para olvidarla? Tras esos siete años el no se había olvidado de ella, ¿Por qué ahora? Ella no podía aguantarlo más, necesitaba decirle que ahora no quería una relación con el. Pero puede que en un futuro sí. Solo necesitaba que las cosas fluyeran más lentas.

-Verás yo…

-Quiero que sepas que acepto.- la interrumpió el peliazabache.

-¿Aceptas el qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Que acepto ser tu amante.- dijo Gray convencido. – Estuve pensando en tus palabras. No quieres relación seria… Pues seré tu amante hasta que me aceptes como futuro padre de tus hijos.

-¿Qué…!- preguntó Juvia totalmente colorada.

-No tienes que ponerte así, Juvia, algún día pasará…

-¡JUVIA, TENEMOS QUE IR A CASA DE KANA, TIENE NUESTROS VESTIDOS PARA LA CENA!- la llamó Levi desde el fondo de la calle.

-Me-meeejor h-hablamos es-esta noc-che.- le dijo Juvia antes de desaparecer.

Natsu, por su parte, quien se había marchado en cuanto vio que ambos se sentaban juntos para darles así intimidad. Comenzó a buscar a la rubia mientras temblaba de nervios por saber si tendría suerte. En su búsqueda, vio a lo lejos a Erza cogido del brazo del Rey. A su alrededor, la gente los saludaba como si fuesen Rey y Reina. Los guardaespaldas del Rey estaban más tranquilos al saber que era la misma capitana quien acompañaba al monarca. Natsu miró asombrado a la capitana pues nunca la había visto disfrutar tanto como aquel momento. Aquella sonrisa que exhibía a la gente, era sincera. Ella era feliz.

Se alegraba de que por fin Erza tuviera pareja. Y no le disgustaba la idea de tener a la capitana como Reina pues aunque era estricta y sádica, tenía un gran corazón al fondo que lo reservaba para todo aquello que le importaba. Y no había nada que importase más a la capitana como Edolas.

Y ahora Natsu podía añadir algo nuevo a la lista de cosas a las que la capitana le tenía cariño. Y era una lista bastante escueta.

-Te estuve buscando por todas partes,- le dijo una voz muy conocida detrás de él. Tragó saliva y se volvió hacia Lucy. Llevaba un vestido blanco que hacía que su corona rosa resaltara. Para los ojos de Natsu, preciosa. Se perdió en su belleza hasta que se percató de un detalle.- ¿Dónde estabas?

 _"¿Corona rosa_?", Natsu se maldijo por dentro. Ahora su flor no tendría nada de sentido.

-¿Llevas una corona rosa?

-Si bueno, es que las flores blancas se habían acabado…-dijo entristecida. - ¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta?

-Claro.- dijo Natsu que vaciló antes de ofrecerle el brazo y así dar un paseo como todas las parejas que caminaban por aquellas calles. Un brazo que Lucy aceptó feliz. Natsu se aguantó el grito de dolor al sentir la fuerza que la rubia ejercía.- ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

-Aburrida, Levy se fue con un periodista que le regalo una flor negra. ¡Negra! Y su corona era naranja… No pega nada. Y encima tenía pinta de chico malo, con pirsings, pelo largo…

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo sola?- preguntó preocupado de haberla abandonado.

-No, tampoco ha sido tanto.- le dijo sonriente.

Habían llegado a una zona apartada de la muchedumbre y se sentaron en el borde una fuente.

-En realidad siento envidia, ¿viste a Erza? Estaba con el Rey… Ya todas tienen pareja menos yo…

Lucy sabía a qué punto quería llegar de aquella conversación, había repasado mil veces su plan con Juvia y de hoy no pasaría que confesaría sus sentimientos hacia su amigo. De alguna manera, llevaría la conversación hasta un punto en el que el muchacho le preguntase sobre la persona que le gustase.

Natsu tragó saliva y dejó de escuchar los lamentos de la rubia. Sin duda era el momento perfecto. Estaban solos. Pero no tenía la flor adecuada…

-Lu-luu-lucy, yo…- Lucy le miró confundida, esperándolo.- Verás yo…- sacó su flor de su bolsillo, estando medio rota y seca. " _Mierda, no sabia que había que tratarla con cuidado…",_ pensó mientras miraba la fea flor que había entre sus manos. " _El color equivocado y encima, fea… Felicidades, Natsu_ ".

-¿Es para mí?

-Ssssi… Pero yo no quería que estuviese así de fea.- lo último lo dijo tan deprisa que Lucy no entendió ni la mitad.

Natsu esperó el golpe de Lucy, cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, no hubo golpe.

-Es preciosa.- dijo mientras la cogía y la tocaba con delicadeza. Se quitó su corona para poder engancharla con las demás. Al final, la flor llamaba la atención respecto a las demás pues era la más fea… Aun así, la rubia no hizo ningún signo ni gesto de asco ni desaprobación hacia la flor. Más bien, al contrario.

Natsu miró aún sin creerlo como Lucy había aceptado sus sentimientos. Él no podía creerlo. Aún no. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Lucy miró a su fiel amigo que continuaba aun mirándola fijamente.

Como siempre, Lucy era la que daba ese pequeño empujón, con lo que sin esperar más. Junto sus labios con los de Natsu, esta vez siendo consciente de ello. El pelirrosa no tardó en unirse. " _Al fin_ ", pensaron ambos.

* * *

 _Un bonito final Nalu :')_

 _Respondo reviews:_

 _ **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris** : jajajajajajaaja Si *^* Pues tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo, en este había demasiada gente de por medio para que Jellal atacara xDD Pero prometo que habrá más besos, mi alma Jerza me lo pide jajajaja_

 _ **lady-werempire** : Tienes toda la razón, normalmente los mios son de entre 3000-5000 palabras, pero el anterior se me quedó en 2000 y algo más. Pero es que el beso Erza-Jellal vi que cerraba el capítulo demasiado bien jajajajajaja Tendré más cuidado en adelante para no quedarme corta :3_

 _¡Muchas gracias por las reviews!_

 _Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^ En dos semanas sabréis lo que pasará en la noche durante y después de la cena, ( *recalca lo anterior dicho*) jajajajaja ¡Gracias por leer!~_


	12. Capítulo 11

_He de anunciar que queda poquito para que finalice el fic D: Serán como unos 3-4 capítulos más ^^ Pero bueno, mis obras Jerza no acaban aquí, a "Amazonas" aún le queda. Además, estoy pensando en una nueva obra que va a tratar sobre una partida de ajedrez humana donde cada personaje tiene un rol en el juego y no sabes quien es tu aliado/enemigo. Además que por supuesto habrá Jerza :3 Y Nalu, Gruvia, Gale... Aunque todavía tengo que perfeccionar mi idea de el fic y eso._

 _Dicho esto os dejo con el fic... ¡HAY LEMMON! Asi que si no quieres leerlo, lo entenderé y comprenderé perfectamente por lo que hice una marquita para avisar a las almas inocentes para que dejen de leer hasta la siguiente marquita. Sed buenos que es el primero que escribo T-T (no me odiéis pls)_

 _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Mashima._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 11 – Te quiero_**

Nadie's POV

La cena había transcurrido sin ningún problema. Todos degustaron un sinfín de platos que apaciguaron el hambre de todo aquel que asistió. Jellal presidía la sala en una mesa gigante la cual se encontraba elevada respecto a las demás. La princesa Hisui se hallaba sentada a su izquierda y Byro a su derecha. El resto de la mesa estaba ocupada por el personal del Consejo, todos los capitanes y los invitados de honor. Aunque estos últimos estuviesen a los extremos.

Era tal la longitud de esa mesa rectangular que a Jellal le era imposible entablar conversación alguna con los invitados de honor, ni tampoco con su capitana favorita quien no había dudado en sentarse entre Sugarboy y Lucy Ashley.

-Estaba delicioso.- comentó la princesa en uno de sus múltiples intentos para entablar una conversación con el monarca. Este asintió y continuó observando a la capitana sin la más mínima preocupación de que toda la mesa se hubiese dado cuenta de la situación.

Todos menos la capitana y los invitados de honor. Ellos mantenían un aura completamente distinta respecto a los demás comensales de la mesa. Gray luchaba por no manchar la manga de su abrigo cada vez que intentaba tomar de su sopa.

-Mantener los modales con tanta ropa no es sencillo.- les respondía cuando se burlaban de él.

-Pues quítate algún que otro abrigo, Gray.- le respondió Erza ante la incongruencia.- Hace calor aquí dentro.

Y era cierto, tantas personas en aquella sala gigantesca aunque esta fuese gigante, había hecho que la temperatura ascendiera hasta niveles en los que Lucy no paraba de sudar y quejarse.

-Pues yo estoy a punto de mandar los modales a tomar por…

-Shhh.- la calló Erza antes de que dijera alguna de sus palabrotas en público, poniéndoles en evidencia.

-Pues por ahí-continuo tras ser callada por la peliroja.- Para poder tirarme encima un vaso de agua y refrescarme.

Los ojos de Natsu brillaron de la perversión.

-Calmaos.- les pidió Juvia, añadiendo algo de cordura entre sus amigos.- Y lo digo por ambos.- pasó la vista hacia Natsu, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran. Y es que a nadie se le pasó por alto las manitas que hacían ambos por debajo de la mesa, y otras por encima.

-¿Y por qué nos han puesto tan alejados del Rey!- preguntó Levy antes de sorber otro poco de su sopa. Ella se encontraba visiblemente enfadada por el trato. En sus ensoñaciones se había visto entablando conversación con algunos ancianos del consejo que eran tan afamados por su sabiduría.

-Veréis, esto funciona así: primero van los invitados monarcas.-dijo por lo bajo la capitana, señalando a Hisui.- Luego van los ancianos del Consejo. Después los capitanes. Y ya al final, los invitados de honor si hay en esa ocasión.

-Pues vaya honor…

-Estas presidiendo la sala, no te quejes.- le dijo Juvia antes de continuar cenando.

Esta resopló.

Erza miró hacia abajo, aquel vestido esmeralda le oprimía el pecho. En su vida había pensado que llevaría un vestido de corte, siempre había acudido a aquellos bailes con una armadura que tenía específica para actos como aquel. Sin embargo, de camino al castillo se encontró con una Lucy eufórica que la arrastró hacia su piso donde junto a Mirajane la obligaron a llevar uno de aquellos vestidos que tanto odiaba.

Y ahora se encontraba con un corsé que no la dejaba respirar. Un escote que hacía que los hombres no le mirara a los ojos precisamente. Unos tacones que no le servirían exactamente en el caso que necesitara correr. Y un moño con tantas pinzas que le hizo exclamar: "¡ _creo que esa llegó al mi cerebro, rubia idiota!_ ".

Y no solo era eso, ella había reconocido entre los asistentes a muchos soldados. No pudo evitar pensar que después de verla con aquella vestimenta, muchos pensarían distinto al luchar contra ella. " _Si es así, yo misma me encargaré de recordarles quien es la fuerte aquí_.", pensó muy segura de sí misma.

Lucy por su parte llevaba un vestido rosa que le sentaba a la perfección. Levi un traje naranja, del mismo color que su corona de flores. Y Juvia, para variar, un vestido azul.

-Parecemos pastelitos pomposos.- les dijo la primera vez que vio su reflejo en aquel traje, mientras sacudía la falda que continuaba con forma de campana ni aunque la aplastara. Aun así, no expuso ninguna mueca de asco, pues aunque no fuera algo que le gustaba llevar debido a su condición de capitana, se sentía guapa. Y ella no se había permitido el lujo de sentirse así consigo misma desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Para muchos ahora, eres un pastelito delicioso.- le dijo a Lucy durante la recepción, cuando varios hombres pararon a Erza sorprendidos.- Y lo digo sobre todo por nuestro realísimo Rey. Espera, eso ha quedado fatal. Y se empezó a reír. Erza levantó la mirada hacia Jellal para encontrarse con aquellos ojos profundos. El contacto no pareció intimidarle pues continuó observándola mientras bebía de su copa.

-¿Sabes que muchos me han dicho que si no fuera porque solo hay una pelirroja en el Reino, no te hubieran reconocido?- le comentó Sugarboy durante la cena.

-Ah, ¿sí?- preguntó haciendo la interesada.

-Sí, creo que deberías ponerte así de guapa más a menudo. Osea, se sabía que tenías un cuerpazo por esas armaduras que llevas.- le asesiné con la mirada, _"¿desde cuándo se fija en mi de esa manera?_ ", se preguntó mientras observaba como el capitán sudaba tras no saber cómo arreglar la situación.- Me refiero a que deja mucho a la vista y…-" _No, así no voy bien_.", pensó el capitán, pero se encontró sin salida y decidió continuar por aquel camino.- En definitiva, así pareces más mujer.

-¿Insinúas que yo no parezco una mujer en mi traje de capitana?- la ceja de Knightwalker tembló.

-Nononono, no me refiero a eso.- negó sudando.

-¿Entonces, capitán Sugarboy?

-Yo…

Dos golpes en una copa comenzaron a sonar. Era Jellal quien se había levantado a su asiento y observaba a sus comensales, pidiéndoles silencio. Sugarboy se juró que debía besarle los pies a su Rey más tarde, pues le había salvado de una muerte segura a manos de la capitana más temida del Reino.

Se escucharon susurros entre la gente hasta que por fin se hizo el silencio absoluto.

-Como todos los años, me alegra que hayáis podido asistir a mi castillo a celebrar el festival de las flores. Estos años han sido prósperos para Edolas, tras lo devastados que quedamos al combatir con el demonio Dragneel, no nos quedó otra que luchar por un futuro. –se oyeron varios vítores hacia el Rey. Este los calló y prosiguió.- Pero he de comunicaros una noticia lamentable. El imperio Dreyar tiene intención de invadir nuestros territorios, mas no le dejaremos que sea así. Nuestro ejército, conmigo y los capitanes al mando, nos encargaremos de que el mañana de Edolas sea igual de prospero que lo ha sido estos años atrás.

Hubo varios murmullos antes de que la gente estallara en vítores de nuevo hacia su Rey y Edolas.

-Dicho esto os invito a que salgáis al jardín para que comience el tradicional baile.- dijo con una sonrisa tras acallar a la multitud.

Jellal's POV

Habían colocado varias mesas con una cantidad inmensa de dulces para que la gente se sirviese lo que le apeteciera. Algunos habían preferido crear diferentes corros para hablar. La nobleza miraba con superioridad a los ciudadanos de a pie que miraban maravillados los manjares que estaban a su disposición.

Los guardaespaldas que se arremolinaban alrededor de sus jefes, no dejaban que alguien que no tuviera mínimo dos títulos nobiliarios se acercara a este.

Sin embargo, no había precisamente tensión alguna. Ni respecto a las diferencias entre clases, ni a la fatídica noticia que tuve que comunicar a los habitantes. Al contrario de mis pesimistas expectativas, todos parecían disfrutar de la fiesta.

-Debes de iniciar el baile.- le dijo Byro por lo bajo.- Y sinceramente, debería ser con la princesa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté levantando una ceja. No necesitaba fingir una amistad entre reinos pues prácticamente el Reino Hisou necesitaba a Edolas, y aquel factor no era algo recíproco.

-¿A quién piensa sacar sino?- preguntó, fui a contestarle pero me interrumpió como si me tratara de su propio hijo rebelde que siempre contestaba con las mismas fechorías.- No puedes sacar a Coco como todos los años, no teniendo una princesa en la Corte. Eso sería una gran ofensa, es como compararla con un sirviente…

Fui a protestar por tratar a Coco como alguien inferior, pero volvió a interrumpirme.

-Mira, entiendo que no quiera sacar a la princesa, pero a excambio deberá sacar a alguien de un puesto alto de la cadena de mando…

No le dejé que continúese, exhibí una mirada torcida y caminé decidido hacia mi capitana (eso sí, perseguido por mis ocho escoltas que miraban a todos lados mientras me movía). Byro murmuró algunas amenazas, pero hice como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

En el bolsillo de dentro de mi chaqueta se encontraba la rosa azul aún guardada. Con esperanza, esperaba que al final del día decorase la aún blanca corona de Erza.

-¡Erza!- la llamé moviendo la mano. Ella se encontraba con Lucy, Levy y Juvia. Todas se giraron para componer una sonrisa cómplice, menos la capitana que me miró… _"¿cabreada?_ ", me pregunté mientras la veía con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

-No me llames Erza, llámame capitana. Y más en un sitio público.- me recriminó cruzando los brazos por debajo de su pecho.

Eso hizo que se aplastara un poco más aquel corpiño, y diera una demasiada buena visión de su pecho. Al ver cómo me sonrojaba al momento teniendo muchos pensamientos obscenos, se dio cuenta de la situación y bajo los brazos avergonzada. Hubo un momento incomodo en el que ambos nos mantuvimos sonrojados, por lo que no nos dimos cuenta de cómo las demás habían desaparecido para darnos más intimidad.

Había sido consciente toda la noche de las miradas llenas de lujuria que le dirigían muchos hombres. Era verdad que no me preocupaba más de lo necesario que ellos intentaran algo, ella se sabía defender perfectamente. Pero no me gustaba que tuvieran aquellos pensamientos pecaminosos sobre ella. Siempre había estado acostumbrado a que todos la mirasen con respeto y miedo; sin embargo, aquel vestido sacaba a la luz la figura y belleza de Erza y había conseguido que todo asistente pudiese descubrir lo que las armaduras ocultaban.

-Esto es para ti.- le tendí la flor que había estado guardando durante todo el día. Ella frunció el ceño y negó, rechazándolo.- Así no es la tradición, tienes que quedartela. Ya sea para quemarla o para ponértela en la corona. Aunque yo preferiría lo último.

Erza se quedó quieta, y aburrida de mi persistencia, la cogió y se la colocó en el pelo para no perderla.

-La pienso quemar en cuanto te des la vuelta.- dijo ante la gran sonrisa que le di.

Eso había sido lo fácil, ahora llegaba lo difícil. Notaba la mirada de Byro puesta en mi espalda. Accionando que la presión aumentase por segundos.

-Baila conmigo.- le pedí, extendiendo mi mano cual caballero.

Se había instalado una gran pista, rodeada por las mesas con la comida. Había cientos de candelabros iluminando sobre las mesas ya que la noche había caído por completo. Puder ver la mueca de asombro de Knightwalker.

-¿Has bebido mucho?

-No, he bebido solo una copa y porque en un brindis se debe de beber necesariamente.- le contesté aún con mi mano extendida.

-¿Por qué no vas a bailar con tu princesita de cuento de hadas? –Luego señaló con la mirada donde Hisui me miraba coquetamente entre risas mientras conversaba con algunos nobles.- Te está mirando.

Todo el mundo se reunía alrededor de la pista, esperando el inicio del baile.

-No quiero bailar con ella, sabes la situación… Venga, nos están esperando.- le dije mientras cruzaba la mirada con varios ancianos que me hacían señas para que comenzara a bailar. Me volví hacia la capitana que me miraba indecisa.- Supongo que si no bailas conmigo tendré que visitarte esta noche para decirte lo mal que me ha sentado que…

-Que conste -me cogió la mano.- que lo hago para que dejes esa faceta de acosador nocturno que tienes.

Obvié el comentario ofensivo y nos dirigimos a la mesa más cercana para agarrar una vela. Comenzamos a andar hacia el centro de la pista, escuchando como los murmullos entre los asistentes subían hasta tal punto que casi no era oíble la música del piano situado en medio de la pista. Erza intentaba mostrarse segura de sí misma, pero su mano comenzó a sudar sacando a flote su nerviosismo. La apreté para que sintiera mi apoyo. Levantó su mirada, sin saber la causa del apretón. Intenté que mi mirada le diera fuerza, pero yo tampoco me sentía muy seguro de mí mismo en aquellos momentos.

La gente fue silenciándose después de un largo periodo, evité posar la vista sobre la gente. Necesitaba calmar primero a Erza para luego observar las opiniones de mis ciudadanos.

El vals comenzó. La vela que sujetábamos ambos vibró con el viento más no se apagó. El vals era un baile donde el hombre llevaba a la mujer, y en eso consistió el nuestro. Cuando la vi completamente concentrada en los pasos, sin tener tan en cuenta los comentarios de la gente, pude pararme a observar al personal.

Los ancianos miraban pasivamente, sin mostrar rastro de criticar aquel acto. " _No sé si eso es bueno o malo_ ", pensé mientras paseaba la mirada entre ellos. Lucy, quien abrazaba a Natsu, miraba con una mirada de " _te-lo-dije_ " a la pelirroja, solo que esta no se daba cuenta. Levy no se concentraba en el baile, sino en lanzarle trozos de su cupcake a Gajeel quien escribía cosas sin parar en su libreta mientras nos lanzaba miradas intermitentes. Seguramente escribiendo un artículo sobre la posible nueva Reina de Edolas. Gray nos miraba con cara de " _yo esto no me lo esperaba_ ", y Juvia acompañada de Mirajane le respondían con otra del tipo " _creo que eres el único que no se dio cuenta_.". Hisui permanecía con una sonrisa, pero con una mirada repleta de veneno. Respecto a los capitanes… Sugarboy, Hughes y Coco lloraban sin parar mientras se abrazaban dramáticamente. Y el resto de ciudadanos nos miraban asombrados, solo podía ver caras de felicidad y aprobación. Aunque muchos otros mostraban miradas llenas de dudas.

Confié en que esas dudas se disiparan pronto. Al fin y al cabo, estaba bailando con la mujer más fiel a su Reino.

Tras sentirme orgulloso de las miradas que íbamos obteniendo de la gente, crucé la mirada con Knightwalker. Tenía un breve sonrojo en las mejillas a causa de tanta atención y parecía mucho más confiada en sus pasos de baile. Nos mantuvimos la mirada tan intensamente que fuimos poco a poco deslizándonos en nuestro propio mundo. Todo hasta que acabó la canción y los invitados de honor se unió al baile. Gray con Juvia, Lucy con Natsu y Levy con Gajeel. Ambos continuamos bailando juntos, sin poder despegar las miradas uno de otro. Ni ambos paramos a cambiar de pareja, ni la vela que aún ardía entre nuestras manos se apagó.

A la cuarta canción, una mano se posó delicada sobre mi antebrazo, haciendo que saliéramos de aquel trance. La princesa pidió que le concediera un baile, a lo que tuve que asentir por el protocolo. Erza no respondió al comentario sobre lo bien que le sentaba aquel vestido, solo salió apresurada de la pista y desapareció entre la gente.

Tuve la tentación de seguirla, pero como siempre: mis deberes como Rey estaban presentes como prioritarios.

Erza's POV

Con el aire frío contra mi rostro, contemplé las estrellas en silencio mientras las imágenes reaparecían en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Mi corazón aún martilleaba en mi pecho al recordar lo que acababa de hacer minutos antes.

-¿Erza?- preguntó una voz. Juvia me había seguido tras verme desaparecer Era una zona de los jardines donde esperaba que nadie presenciara mi lamentable estado de debilidad. Un estado al que solo una persona en este mundo me podía llevar.

No respondí mientras esta se acercaba. Durante esos días había congeniado bien con ella, teniendo en cuenta que pasábamos demasiadas horas juntas por culpa de la investigación. Aun así no la calificaba como alguien en la que confiar mis más internos pensamientos, ni si quiera sabía si podría confiar en Lucy, Natsu o Gray, con los que había convivido durante siete años.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado. El césped crujió mientras la peliazul estiraba sus largas piernas. Contempló varios minutos el cielo en silencio.- Juvia la entiende, ella no acepta tampoco sus sentimientos.

-Si buscas consejo no lo hallaras.-moví mi mirada hacia los ojos de la joven que continuaba observando el cielo estrellado- Cuando se trata del amor y odio tengo demasiados problemas para dar consejos.

-¿Lo odia Erza?- preguntó, dando por sabido de quien se trataba.

-No.

-¿Lo ama Erza?

-No puedo.- dije tras un largo silencio en el que volví a desviar mi mirada al cielo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Juvia. Estuve a punto de decir que por algo que no le incumbía. Sin embargo, me obligué a callarme.

Nunca había hablado tan libremente de mi relación con Jellal, siempre había sido algo que lo guardaba muy en el fondo. Siempre había evitado el tema.

-Porque tenemos caminos diferentes. Él mismo lo afirmó al irse, ambos tenemos misiones distintas en este mundo.

-Es cierto que en su momento tuvieron caminos distintos, pero el destino les dio una nueva oportunidad para seguir juntos un nuevo camino… Y Juvia no cree que tengan misiones distintas, ambos luchan por Edolas.

Me quedé en silencio. Era cierto que me había dolido mucho su partida, pero poco a poco ese hoyo que dejó, él mismo lo estaba llenando. Y no podía mentirme a mí misma, la idea de estar con él hacía que todo fuera brillante. Sin embargo, aún había muchas cosas que se interponían entre nosotros. Seguía siendo demasiado difícil.

-No puede ser, Juvia. –me levanté, dando por finalizada la conversación. Y antes de irme añadí:-Yo soy y seré capitana, no Reina.

Durante las cuatro horas siguientes, conseguí estar en soledad en un sitio aún más aislado de aquel jardín. Aunque tuve que alejarme tanto que no escuchaba nada de la música de la fiesta. Por eso no supe cuando acabó. Me pasé las horas pensando en Jellal y eso me enfurecía ya que siendo la capitana debería preocuparme más por la guerra que estaba por acontecer.

Jugué con la rosa azul en mis manos. La coloqué en mi corona blanca, tal y como se suponía que debía de ser. Tras reírme de lo estúpida y cursi que había parecido, la tiré lo más lejos de mí que pude.

Decidí irme a mi habitación para descansar lo máximo posible. Al llegar al pasillo encontré a los guardias que debían de aguardar en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de su alteza. Fui directa a los dos hombres que continuaron con la mirada fija en el frente.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Ordenes de su alteza.-dijo uno de ellos, completamente erguido. Me alegré de que estuviesen tan bien educados, no se podía decir lo mismo de otros muchos guardias…- en todos los festivales de las flores, su Alteza nos pide que vigilemos el pasillo entero para que nadie excepto los que habiten en este entren.

-Eso es absurdo.- contesté mientras cruzaba los brazos debajo de mi pecho por mera constumbre.- Está bien que se proteja este pasillo ya que en el pernoctan gente importante. Sin embargo, debería doblar la vigilancia, no esto.

-Yo acato órdenes, mi capitana.- contestó firme.

-¿Está el Rey en su alcoba?

-Pasó hace varios minutos, mi capitana.

-Bien, le haré saber de nuevo sobre la prioridad de mantenerlo a salvo.- dije mientras proseguía mi camino hacia su habitación.- prosigan con la guardia.

Ambos asintieron.

La habitación del Rey estaba al final de aquel largo pasillo. Una razón más por la que debería haber doblegado la guardia. " _No sé en qué está pensando._ ", pensé mientras el recuerdo del baile compartido se iba de cabeza para ser invadida por situaciones horribles en los que el monarca dejaba de estar con vida. Me aterraba el pensar que pasaría con Edolas si Jellal muriese, y aunque me costaba admitirlo, tampoco sabría qué haría yo misma sin él.

Había arrasado con todo el rastro de dolor que había dejado su perdida durante aquellos años, y me daba pánico pensar que pudiera volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Tardé poco en poder llamar a la puerta. No hubo ruido alguno hasta que transcurrido varios minutos silenciosos, sonaron varios golpes.

-¿Su majestad?- le llamé asustada.- ¿Está bien?

" _Definitivamente ha entrado alguien_.", pensé mientras me levantaba el vestido hasta el muslo donde tenía guardada una daga. Y con la pierna al descubierto fue como me vio Jellal al abrir la puerta. Había abierto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿E-erza?- preguntó con la voz más grave de lo normal. Había abierto los ojos como platos. " _Seguro que lo están amenazando con que no diga nada_ ", pensé mientras miraba más allá de él.

Le di un empujón y entré en la habitación. Miré hacia todos lados sin encontrar rastro del intruso. Con el cuchillo en mano empecé a investigar debajo de la cama, dentro de los armarios, en el baño… Sin encontrar a nadie ni nada. Jellal, que había cerrado la puerta, se apoyó en la pared y miró confuso mientras me dedicaba al máximo a buscar a los intrusos que nunca entraron.

-No hay ningún posible peligro.- dije satisfecha de mi trabajo, guardando la daga en su sitio. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de la vestimenta del peliazul. Con unos pantalones nada más como pijama, teniendo el bien formado torso al descubierto. Me sonrojé sin remediarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó en cuanto me vio quieta.

-No puedes quitar la seguridad de la entrada de tu cuarto, eres el Rey.-le dije tras retomar el control de mi mente, entrecruzando los brazos furiosa.- ¿No te das cuenta del peligro a que te expones? Estamos a las puertas de una guerra, Jellal.

-¿Eh?- preguntó mientras se acercaba hacia mi, arrastrando los pies descalzos a su paso.- ¿Vienes a las cinco de la madrugada a hablar sobre seguridad? Podrías haber esperado unas pocas horas más…-se revolvió el pelo mientras bostezaba- Me esperaba otra cosa.

-¿Qué otra cosa me traería aquí sino es tu seguridad? Es mi trabajo.

-Pues puede que vinieras buscando el desenlace de lo de la otra noche.- aun estando a oscuras pude ver la sonrisa torcida que mostró mientras decía lo último. Se acercó un poco más, haciendo que el calor que emanaba su cuerpo fuese más latente.

-No sé a qué te refieres,-dije retrocediendo- pero yo vengo a que cambies esta situación. Si no estás dispuesto, me marcho. Ya mañana lo hablaremos.-dije al sentirme confundida por la cercanía.

-*Almas inocentes huid, para vosotros: Erza y Jellal se quedaron jugando al parchís en la cama hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos y abrazados. Luego Erza se despertó y... (vete a la otra marquita)*-

Puse rumbo hacia la salida, mirando hacia el suelo para no toparme con aquellos ojos de nuevo. Sin embargo, una mano cálida me agarró de la cintura y me hizo girarme hacia él de nuevo.

-¡Suelt…!- mis labios chocaron contra los de él con fiereza. Él me sujetó con ambas manos para atraerme más hacia él. En cuanto estuve entre sus brazos, sentí todo el calor que su piel irradiaba.

Perdida en su calor, comencé a responder al beso casi con la misma fiereza que él. Mis manos volaron hacia su torso desnudo que acaricié ganando un gruñido. Sus manos tampoco tardaron en acariciar sobre mi vestido. Insatisfecho, rompió los botones de mi vestido que cayó al suelo, dejándome en ropa interior. Jellal me empujó contra la pared más cercana, apretándome contra el. Nos miramos fijamente mientras recuperábamos el aire, él mostraba una mirada llena de lujuria y necesidad. Sin más preámbulos, comenzó a besar desde mi cuello hasta la clavícula muy lentamente, a la vez que con las manos luchaba contra las cuerdas de mi corsé. Consiguió liberarme de este con rapidez.

Gemí al notar como las manos de Jellal viajaban por mi torso ya descubierto. Comenzó a jugar con el derecho. Mi cuerpo se arqueó cuando bajó para chupar el izquierdo, haciendo círculos con la lengua sobre el pezón. Repitió lo mismo, con el derecho, haciendo que se me escaparan varios gemidos. Luego volvió a mi boca y se apretó contra mí de nuevo, esta vez noté un bulto contra mi vientre. Mis manos agarraron su pelo mientras colocaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para que nuestras zonas se ronzasen. Ambos gemimos mientras Jellal volvía a rozar nuestras zonas.

Aún en sus brazos, el me llevó hacia la cama, tumbándome en ella. Por un momento me avergoncé de que solo tuviese un pequeño trozo de tela. Pero mientras me contemplaba solo mostraba rasgos de admiración, de cariño y deseo. Sus manos estiraron mis piernas para poder quitar el único trozo de tela que me quedaba y la daga que aún permanecía en aquella liga.

Con seguridad me incorporé ya completamente desnuda para desabrocharle los pantalones. Mis manos no temblaron, al igual que tampoco lo hizo mi mirada mientras sostenía los ojos suyos. Aunque por dentro millones de dudas e inseguridades se mezclaban.

Él quedó en una ropa interior negra. Pude ver el gran bulto. Levanté las manos decidida para deshacerme de la última prenda que le quedaba cuando sus manos me agarraron por las muñecas y me pararon. Se acercó lentamente a mí, haciendo que retrocediera hasta que mi espalda quedó completamente pegada a la cama. Colocó mis manos encima de mi cabeza.

Sus manos siguieron mi contorno hasta llegar a mis piernas que abrió con delicadeza. Nos fundimos en un beso tierno que se fue transformando en uno más hambriento. Tras volvernos a quedar sin aliento, comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, dejando un camino de besos húmedos. Tuvo que llegar hasta mi vientre para darme cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Para.- le pedí mientras me incorporaba sobre mis codos, muy sonrojada. Intenté cerrar las piernas, pero había vuelto a agarrarlas y las mantenía abiertas.

Mientras continuaba bajando, fijó su mirada en mí. Y siguió mirándome tras lamer mi punto más sensible.

-¡Jellal!- grité al sentir como una corriente de placer recorría mi cuerpo. Aún muy sonrojada por saber que él lo estaba viendo todo de mí, le miré suplicante. Pero él repitió la acción aún mirandome. Provocando una nueva oleada en mi cuerpo que me hizo caer en la cama.

Comenzó a tomar un ritmo constante mientras introducía su dedo en mi centro. Mi espalda se arqueaba constantemente por las constantes oleadas de placer. Hasta que algo dentro de mí explotó. Grité su nombre mientras mis piernas temblaban entre sus manos.

Jellal se incorporó satisfecho y se quitó su ropa interior, exponiendo su miembro al completo. Tragué al verlo, no tenía mucha experiencia en saber si era grande o pequeño, solo sabía que era virgen y por lo tanto estrecha.

Comenzó a besa mi cuello de nuevo mientras frotaba su cabeza contra mi clítoris. Lo abracé, haciendo que mis palmas se juntasen con los omoplatos de su ancha espalda. Como un consentimiento, abrí mis piernas para que el pudiera entrar.

Colocó su frente contra la mía mientras entraba lentamente. Intenté que no se notase que me dolía, pero no pude evitar exhibir una mueca de dolor cuando derribó la barrera. Jellal paró para que me hiciese al dolor.

-Estoy bien.- le dije con voz ronca.

Él me sonrió y comenzó un vaivén lento.

-Más… rápido.- le pedí. Jellal apoyó su frente contra la mía mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas. Comencé a gemir, él gruñía a la vez que sus manos agarraban mi trasero.

Cada vez era más el calor que nos envolvía. Nuestras pieles resbalaban entre ellas. Mis uñas rasgaron su espalda.

-Jellal, voy a…-dije justo antes de que ambos llegáramos al clímax a la vez.

Cayó aún dentro de mí, con respiraciones entrecortadas. Tras recuperarse, salió de mí y se tumbó a mi lado. Pasando su brazo izquierdo sobre mi cintura.

-Te quiero.- dijo tras recuperar el aliento. "¿Qué digo ahora?", me preguntaba mientras millones de dudas me envolvían. Sin embargo, no podía decir que me arrepentía.

Pero no podía corresponderle. " _Él es el Rey, y tu una capitana_.", me recordé.

Le di la espalda y me hice la dormida.

-¿Erza? ¿Te ha molestado?

Apoyándose en su brazo derecho, intentó encontrarse con mi rostro. Al verme con un rostro sereno, respiraciones prácticamente calmadas y ojos cerrados; guardó silencio durante varios segundos. Esperé hasta que el brazo que aún me rodeaba, me arrastrara hasta el aún sudoroso torso de Jellal. Tras darme un beso en mi pelo, noté como sus músculos se destensaron a mi alrededor. Pasaron varios minutos antes de escuchar una especie de ronquidos flojitos provenientes del Rey.

-*Ya podéis mirar*-

Me quité su brazo de encima con cuidado de no ser muy brusca. Me puse el vestido como pude y agarré todas mis cosas. Eché una última mirada al peliazul que dormía plácidamente en la cama de matrimonio. Negué mientras me recordaba a mi misma mi deber. " _Esto no se debe de volver a repetir_ ", me obligué a salir de la habitación sin volver la vista.

* * *

 _Ahora me voy a esconderme detrás de una roca o algo, porque de verdad, esto me ha dado mucha vergüenza. xDD Si podéis decirme vuestra opinión, me quedo más tranquila y pienso si quedarme detrás de la roca o no. xD_

 _Reeespondo reviews:_

 _ **Inuriko** : Aish me alegro que te guste el fic *-* ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! _

_**Dragon-Slayer-del-arcoiris** : Aquí hay muchomuchomucho Jerza :3 Y más de un beso jajajajaja Lo sé, iba a poner en este algo de Gruvia. Pero como el anterior tuvo tan poco Jerza... Vi necesario un capítulo dedicado para ellos *-* ¡Saludos! ^^_

 _ **lady-werempire** : Sii *-* Y en este capítulo también es bastante atrevido, je. ewe_

 _¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y también a los lectores que no comentan, por leer ^^_

 _¡Nos leemos!~_


	13. Capítulo 12

_¡Muy buenas!~ ¿Que tal os va la vida? ¿Bien? Me alegro~ Pueees aquí os traigo, como todos los viernes, un nuevo capítulo. Esta vez de Lealtad C:_

 _Me alegro que os gustase el Lemon, siento que me quite un peso de encima ajajajaj Ahora siento más confianza para escribir más en futuros capítulos-obras :')_

 _No me enrollo más y os voy a dejar por aquí el capítulo ^^_

 _Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. :(_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 – Tendré que marcharme**

Jellal's POV

Me revolví el pelo nervioso, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, pero eso se había convertido en costumbre. Llevaba sin descansar desde hacía dos semanas, justo el día que intimé con Knightwalker fue el último que dormí plácidamente.

Ese día, aun habiéndome levantado sin nadie a mi lado, me preparé con ilusión, pensando que la situación entre la capitana y yo no podía estar mejor. Sin embargo todo cambió y fue a peor. Ese día, el grupo de investigación presentó el prototipo de arma que se utilizaría. Además, nos llegó información de los espías que habían conseguido averiguar cuál era la potencia máxima de cada uno de los autómatas que formaban en las líneas del Imperio Dreyar. Un informe exhaustivo que contentó a todo el Consejo.

Con esta información Edolas, el Reino del Norte y Hisou comenzaron a crear muchísimas armas a pleno rendimiento: día y noche. Aun así, la mayor y primera fábrica se localizó cerca de la capital para que así sus creadores pudiesen ver de primera mano el resultado.

Pero las buenas noticias, no trajeron alivio. Los capitanes aumentaron su dedicación a los soldados, enseñándoles cómo tratar a estos nuevos oponentes. Sobre todo centrándose en manejar esa nueva arma. Y cada información que llegaba nueva de los espías significaba nueva información que propagar entre sus filas para que no hubiese sorpresa en el campo de batalla.

Por los Reinos del Norte, por Hisou y por Fiore, comenzaron a reclutarse mucha más gente dispuesta a defender sus tierras y familias en nombre de su país. Eso solo conllevó más trabajo para los fatigados subcapitanes que no daban abasto para entrenar a personas que nunca habían utilizado una espada, y menos una clase de artefacto eléctrica. Por ello, los capitanes comenzaron a agrandar sus tropas para poder recibir antiguos soldados más experimentados y así desahogar a los subcapitanes. Todos, menos Knightwalker.

La capitana se quedó con la élite de soldados que ella misma dictó. Y todo debido a una razón.

Ella había sido quien había tenido más cercanía al plan desde un primer momento, por eso era lógico que fuese ella quien las probase y quien enseñara de primera mano a los capitanes, subcapitanes y a los mismos Reyes de otros países sobre cómo usarla. Y así fue.

Abandonó Edolas dos días después de que el primer regimiento fuese creado, con las armas ya probadas y listas para poder enseñar su uso en el Reino del Norte y después, en Hisou. Se llevó con ella a su tropa, más una criada que incluyó dentro de su tropa quien tenía por nombre Kagura. Además, todo Fairy Tail acompañó a la capitana en el viaje.

Tampoco pudimos hablar durante los días que antecedían al viaje pues prácticamente pasaba el día y la noche en la fábrica, probando que fabricaban adecuadamente el producto. Tampoco se podía decir que me evitaba ya que las pocas veces que nos habíamos visto a solas no había huido, se había vuelto y dicho firme y fría: " _Nos aproximamos a una guerra, su Alteza. Me gustaría que se preocupase en entrenar con las armas tanto como en perseguirme con la mirada_ ". Y probaba a ignorar cualquier comentario mío extraoficial.

Y la lejanía en aquel viaje hizo más daño aún.

Sonaron las trompetas para notificar la llegada de la capitana y todo el sequito que iba con ella. Ambos reyes habían aprovechado la ocasión para tomar Edolas como punto de reunión antes de la batalla, y qué mejor ocasión que viajar bajo la protección de la mejor capitana con la que se contaba actualmente. Y ella al fin había vuelto. Cuadré hombros y esperé frente al portón del palacio junto con todos los capitanes y ancianos que se habían reunido para dar la bienvenida.

Al comienzo del grupo, la Reina Ul y el Rey de Hisou trotaban sobre sus respectivos caballos, saludando con elegancia a los ciudadanos. Me acerqué para ayudar a la Reina a bajar de su caballo, pero me murmuró una clase de queja sobre su edad y bajó por si sola. Nuestro saludo fue mucho más cercano que el frío que compartí con el Rey extrafalario que corrió a abrazar a su hija. Detrás, la princesa Ultear bajó con la misma agilidad que su madre y vino a abrazarme con efusividad.

Le respondí el abrazo feliz. Sin duda se había convertido en mi mejor amiga gracias a la larga estancia que mantuve en su palacio para poder así crear un vínculo con el hasta entonces independiente Reino del Norte. Se escucharon varios murmullos a mis espaldas, como siempre la Corte me intentaba buscar esposa de la Realeza.

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Jelly!- exclamó sonriente la hija menor de Ul, Meredy. Esta corrió a abrazarme tal y como Ultear había hecho.

-No lo llames así delante de todo el mundo.- le regañó su hermana.

-Lo siento, se me olvida.- respondió haciendo una mueca de tristeza. Luego se separó e hizo un exagerado saludo real al que respondí con una sonrisa divertida.

Me envolví tanto en el reencuentro que no noté cuando Erza llegó y se bajó de su caballo, para luego desaparecer entre la gente que la saludaba con emoción.

Nadie's POV

-Algo me dice que Erza no va a estar de muy buen humor últimamente.- dijo Sugarboy mientras seguía con la mirada a una furiosa Erza que intentaba quitarse a la gente de encima con comentarios hirientes y así poder irse a su habitación.

-No, por favor, no…-suplicó su compañero capitán, Hughes.

Erza, por su parte, consiguió llegar a su habitación y llenar su bañera de agua caliente. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el agua caliente masajeaba sus músculos tensos después de tan largo viaje. Y en eso se definía su vida ahora: tensión.

Bajo la presión de la guerra, Knightwalker había decidido que por el bien de Edolas, la relación entre ella y su Rey debía acabar. No solo la desconcentraba a ella, sino al Rey. Y no había otra cosa que tomara más en serio que la seguridad de Edolas.

Intentó borrar cada beso que en su piel aún sentía. Intentó borrar cada caricia. Intentó borrar cada gemido. Cada sensación. Y lo conseguía cuando estaba completamente dedicada a los asuntos oficiales. Sin embargo, era cuando tenía tiempo libre o se comentaba sobre algún tema del monarca cuando su armadura se venía abajo.

Se alegró cuando le dieron la noticia de que partiría en un viaje con su tropa de élite y es que en más de una ocasión tuvo la tentación de acudir a la habitación del peliazul, pedirle disculpas, decirle que no se arrepentía de nada y que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Que todas las fuerzas del día se le iban en poder evitarlo y ser fría.

-¿Por qué has vuelto a caer, Knightwalker?- se preguntó ella misma antes de sumergir la cabeza en la humeante bañera.

Erza había caído, y ella lo sabía. Se concentraba en la guerra, en su deber como capitana. Sin embargo, un miedo la azotaba. ¿Qué haría después de la guerra? Ella no podría convivir con alguien al que quería tanto y que le era imposible olvidar, no cuando era un amor prohibido. Llevaba planteándose esa pregunta durante mucho tiempo. Y durante ese viaje encontró la respuesta.

Fue en el viaje de esos siete años cuando descubrió que no solo en el poder defensivo se podía ayudar a Edolas, había cientos de personas que buscaban ayuda desesperadamente. Y si esa guerra salía bien, no habría más amenazas. Podría tomarse un descanso de nuevo, quizá este el definitivo hasta que el Rey se casase con alguna otra princesa que lo encamine hacia un camino totalmente opuesto a ella. " _Quizás entonces el deje de quererme. Quizás entonces yo por fin comprenda que nunca estaremos juntos_.", pensaba mientras salía de la bañera, dejando senderos de agua en el suelo.

Se secó con una toalla para poder vestirse. Necesitaba notificar al abrevadero sobre el número de caballos que debería disponer su tropa mañana.

Con paso decidido, e ignorando las miradas curiosas de las personas con las que se iba tropezando. " _Al menos vuelves a estar en tu antiguo cuarto_ ", pensó Erza intentando que aquello no le afectase. Ella sabía perfectamente que todos aún hablaban sobre aquel baile entre Rey-capitana. O sobre las miradas que delataban al monarca. Sin embargo, la capitana no daba de que hablar a los criadas, ella no manifestaba reacción alguna más de la habitual, malhumor.

Estaba saliendo al jardín que debía de cruzar para llegar al abrevadero, cuando varias voces agudas la pararon en seco. Miró a su izquierda para encontrarse a las tres princesas reunidas bajo un árbol de hojas lavandas. Se encontraban sentadas bajo la sombra de este, rodeadas de flores silvestres que desprendían un perfume delicado.

Hisou mantenía su rostro sereno mientras cosía con maestría sobre un trozo de tela blanco. Ultear también imitaba a esta, solo que ella con un rostro que denotaba aburrimiento. Meredy por su parte, parecía bastante concentrada y chasqueaba enfadada cuando la aguja no parecía haber hecho lo que ella quería hacer.

-Parece que estas teniendo algún que otro problema.- sonrió Hisou a Meredy.

-Es que no es una niña a la que precisamente le guste coser…- contestó Ultear por ella. Hisou la miró sorprendida.

-¿No os enseñan a coser allí?

-Sí, nos enseñan… Es solo que no nos dedicamos únicamente a esto.- respondió Ultear educadamente.

-Oh vaya… de todas formas me alegro de que estéis por aquí. Últimamente escasea la compañía femenina y educada. Desde que vine, no encuentro compañera a mi altura para mis pasatiempos.

-Pero, la capitana Knightwalker también es una mujer de alto cargo.- respondió Ultear con una ceja levantada.

Erza que por otro lado estaba a punto de largarse al ver la poca importancia de aquella conversación, pegó el oído y prestó atención.

Durante la estancia en el Reino del Norte y también durante el viaje, la capitana no había tenido mucha ocasión de intimar con las princesas norteñas. Siempre había estado ocupada entrenando ya sea a su tropa ya sea a los capitanes del lugar. De todas maneras, lo poco que había podido averiguar de ellas las situaba como unas princesas no tan dulcificadas y falsas como Hisou.

Las había visto pelear con una espada un día de reojo, y aunque se mostraran bastante torpes (sobre todo la pequeña) les gustó que tuvieran una personalidad distinta a las otras mujeres de la Corte que plagaban los palacios con sus cotilleos y falsedades.

Aun así, el aprecio que pudo obtener por ellas debido a sus actitudes se esfumó cuando las vio correr de aquella manera hacia su Rey. _"¿Desde cuándo tiene tanta confianza con aquellas princesas?_ ", se preguntaba Erza mientras la idea de que ya le hubiese encontrado sustituta la ofuscaba. " _Si le di esquinazo era para que se concentrara en la guerra, no para que tonteara con otra_ ", esos fueron los pensamientos que la acompañaron hasta llegar a su habitación.

Volviendo al jardín, la pelirroja prestaba toda su atención a la conversación.

-Pero yo prestaría de la compañía de una dama, y la capitana no es precisamente una mujer… con modales.- soltó una pequeña carcajada delicada que heló la sangre de Erza.

En la cabeza de Erza volaron los miles de insultos que Lucy le había enseñado durante aquellos siete años. Sin embargo, se obligó a continuar escuchando.

-¿Modales?- preguntó Ultear con el entrecejo fruncido.- A mí no me pareció maleducada, en realidad me pareció una mujer muy interesante debido a que allí en el norte no contamos con muchas mujeres en alto rango en el ejército.

-No me refiero a eso, querida.- dijo dulcemente. Sin embargo, habían tocado un tema sensible para la princesa Hisou: Erza Knightwalker. La capitana que no hacía más que interponerse en sus planes.- Es solo que no está instruida en labores más… de una dama. Como esto.

-Pero Erza sabe pelear.-dijo una Meredy que hasta el momento había permanecido callada.- Un día la vi pelear y acabó con cinco hombre de su tropa en media hora. ¡Cinco! Y se supone que son la élite de Edolas. -La pequeña tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos cuando rememoraba el encuentro.- Me gustaría ser tan fuerte como ella, quizás así pudiese llegar a vencer a Ultear o a mama.

-No digas eso.- respondió Hisou entre risas.- Deberás instruirte para ser una buena madre, y así poder educar a tus hij…

-Mi madre no tuvo tu misma educación y nos ha educado perfectamente.- interrumpió Ultear con un deje de veneno.

-No tanto si interrumpes a una persona cuando habla.- respondió Hisou con el mismo veneno. Luego cambió su expresión a la misma de siempre, una cargada de falsa inocencia.- Perdón perdón, no era mi intención ofenderos. Todos saben la historia de la valiente Ul que levantó el Reino del Norte de las cenizas cuando todos pensaban que estaba derruido por completo. Una mujer muy fuerte. Lástima que se encuentre sola tras ser abandonada por vuestro padre.

-No nos abandonó.- replicó Meredy enfadada.- Es un hombre del Norte, y allí muchos trabajan al otro lado de la montaña donde hay muchos derrumbamientos de nieve. Es normal que desaparezcan.

-Claro.- solo respondió.

Erza notó la tensión del ambiente, con lo que aprovechó la ocasión para salvar a aquellas dos de un posible encuentro no tan formal con la princesa Hisou. A la capitana le había sorprendido que aquellas dos princesas del Norte resultasen ser tan buenas personas y por un momento se sintió culpable de haberlas tachado cuando las vio abrazarse a Jellal. Por un momento. Luego se acordó de la escena y todo respeto y buena vibración se esfumó.

Pero en fin, podían unirse a su lista de " _Gente a la que poner mala cara para que no se paren a hablar contigo_ ".

-Hisou, te estaba buscando.- dijo apareciendo de la nada. La princesa se giró hacia ella con un aura angelical, como si ningún comentario ofensivo pudiese salir de su boca.

-Buenos tardes, capitana.-respondió.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Tu padre te busca, te tienes que preparar para la cena.

-Oh, cierto, me había olvidado.

-Si quedan como cinco horas para la cena…- comentó Meredy con una mueca de disgusto.

-Bueno, es que tardo un poco en prepararme.- se carcajeó Hisou antes de despedirse amablemente y desaparecer por donde vino.

-De nada. Ahora si me permitís, tengo que hacer varias cosas.- se volvió inmediatamente en dirección al abrevadero.

-¡Espera!- le pidió Meredy.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Erza's POV.

" _Ya lo que me faltaba_.", me quejé cuando escuché como Meredy se acercaba hacia mí a trote.

-Cosas de capitana.

-Pensé que tu tropa y tú teníais la tarde libre.- comentó Ultear mientras se unía a su hermana en un intento de alcanzarme.

-Tengo la tarde libre.

-Entonces no son cosas de capitana.- respondió Meredy con una risita. Paré en seco y olvidándome de que se trataban de princesas, las fulminé con la mirada.

-Voy a entrenar.- crucé los brazos cabreada.- Y lo que haga en mi tiempo libre no os incumbe, así que podéis volver ir a coser la cosa esa rosa y cursi que estabais haciendo.

Fui a reanudar su marcha antes de esperar respuesta alguna.

-No, no quiero coser más.- lloriqueó Meredy a mi espalda.- Déjame entrenar contigo

-No quiero a nadie que me entorpezca.

-¡Meredy no es torpe!- protestó Ultear.- Solo necesita concentrarse más en la lucha, tiende a despistarse con demasiada frecuencia. Además, está demostrado que entrenar en compañía da mejores resultados. Podremos ayudarte.

-Tú también eres torpe.

Ultear abrió la boca sorprendida por el insulto.

-No me has visto pelear nunca.-le recriminó mientras se ponía a mi altura para mantener así una conversación más cómoda. Pero le costaba llevar mi ritmo.

-Te vi un día entrenando con Meredy.

-Fue con espada, cierto.- levantó un dedo para llamar mi atención. Me miraba muy seria.- No sé si habrás escuchado el modo de lucha de las mujeres del norte. Mi madre de hecho es especialista en la lanza, fue mi maestra. Dame una y seré una oponente digna.

La miré durante varios segundos para después resoplar.

-Te daré una oportunidad ya que al menos el rumor de que las mujeres del Norte son orgullosas y testarudas acabo de comprobar que es cierto. –la miré con una sonrisa torcida.- Tendrás que demostrarme lo de que son invencibles con la lanza.

Ultear asintió sonriente. Apagué la sonrisa para concentrarme de nuevo en mi camino.

-Aunque antes tengo que pasarme por el abrevadero.

Tras conseguir aclararme con el encargado del abrevadero, pude reunirme con las dos impacientes princesas que habían ido a cambiarse de atuendo por uno más cómodo.

Para mi sorpresa, la fama de buenas luchadoras con lanzas que tenían por el Norte era cierta. La habilidad que Ultear demostraba haber heredado no la tenía Meredy, quien torpemente no atinaba si quiera a hacer un golpe simple contra un saco que habíamos instalado para que abatiera.

Llamaba mucho la atención la diferencia abismal que había entre ambas, y entonces fue cuando afirmé que los rumores eran ciertos. Meredy realmente no era hija natural de Ul, sino una huerfana que fue integrada en el seno de la familia como una más. Aun así, era tratada como una más.

Me levanté del suelo con la respiración entrecortada y con satisfacción vi que Ultear se levantaba conmigo para batirnos en un nuevo asalto. La adolescente quien hacia un rato se había retirado a una zona alejada para observarnos, comenzó a vitorearnos y a vivir la pelea. Pero en cuanto nuestras armas estuvieron a punto de chocar, una voz nos paró.

-Ultear, Meredy- llamó un conocido barítono.- Vuestra madre os está buscando desde hace un rato, dice que va siendo hora de que volváis a vuestros aposentos.

Continúe mirando a mi oponente, ignorando al peliazul que se nos acercaba a grandes zancadas. Casi podía imaginarme la sonrisa torcida que estaría luciendo en ese mismo instante.

-¿Qué! ¿Ya!- preguntó Ultear mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco.

-¡Pero estaba muy interesante el combate!- se quejó Meredy.

-Venga, sabéis que vuestra madre quieres que os preparéis para la cena de esta noche.

-¡Yo siempre estoy guapa! ¡No necesito ponerme ese estúpido vestido que me asfixia! - exclamó Ultear mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.- ¿Sabes lo que es que te aprieten tanto las te…!

-Tu siempre estas guapa, Ultear. –interrumpió Jellal. Fulminé el horizonte.-Pero sabes que tienes que seguir un protocolo.

-¡Me da igual el protocolo! Como si voy desnuda. Seguro que deslumbraría a todos con mi belleza, y tú puedes dar fe.- añadió como si nada. Me giré por completo, aún en shock por esas palabras.

-¡Ultear causaría sensación yendo desnuda!- exclamó Meredy entre carcajadas tras imaginarse la cara de los ancianos del Consejo.- Más de uno tendría un infarto al verte.

-Morirían felices, piensa eso.- respondió Ultear divertida.

-No querrás volver a ver a tu madre si eso sucede.- comentó Jellal continuando la broma de las hermanas.

Tras varios comentarios más, ambas princesas continuaron su camino hacia su deber. Dejándonos a ambos solos de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal fue el viaje?- preguntó mientras me observaba recoger las armas que habíamos estado utilizando.

Notaba la furia correr por mis venas, sentía que millones de palabras insultantes e hirientes querían salir de mi boca. Por eso pensé bien la respuesta. No quería tener que arrepentirme después. Jellal me siguió mientras me encaminaba al almacén donde pondría en su sitio las armas.

-Erza, puedes contestar.- me instó.

Solté las armas rápidamente, provocando un estruendo.

-Contestar, se te da genial dar órdenes. Es algo bueno en un Rey, sí señor. Sin embargo, serías un Rey mejor si en vez de dedicarte a temas sexuales te concentraras en la guerra que amenaza a Edolas.- exploté mirándole con una mirada llena de furia.

-Te estaba preguntando qué tal el viaje, no hay nada sexual en esa pregunta.- respondió aún confuso por mi reacción.

-Bien, el viaje fue bien.- dije tras suspirar y comenzar a recoger de nuevo las armas. Él se agacho para ayudarme y así colocamos todo en su lugar. Pasé a su lado para poder salir del almacén. Quería dar por finalizada aquella conversación, pero sabía que eso sería muy difícil. Y así fue, los pasos afirmaron mis sospechas.

-Erza, yo entendí que ves como prioridad la guerra antes que lo nuestro. Y estoy conforme, pero no tienes por qué cambiar tanto hacia mí. Debemos esforzarnos al 100%, pero juntos.- me paré y giré hacia él. Me miraba con una mezcla de súplica.

-Yo estoy al 100%, no ando tonteando o manteniendo relaciones con personas. Me dedico a lo mío.

-Yo tampoco voy por ahí haciendo eso, estoy dedicado a Edolas.- suspiró mientras se restregaba los ojos.- Mira si es por Hisou, se lo repito cada vez que puedo. Esa propuesta de compromiso no se va a llevar a cabo jamás.

-No me refiero a Hisou, ese tema ya está resuelto. Además, nunca has tonteado con ella.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Jellal aún más confuso que antes.

Crucé los brazos furiosa, pues me pareció que me estaba tomando por tonta. " _Dios santo, si hace poco la princesa Ultear dijo que la había visto desnuda._ ", pensaba mientras una nueva oleada de furia me invadía.

-¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado?- pronuncié cada palabra lentamente, para luego añadir con rapidez:- Durante el periodo de preparación de guerra, lo demás no me importa… En realidad si… Si a lo de en toda tu vida, no solo en lo de la preparación de la guerra. Porque claro si ella está aquí te va a despistar. Y eso no es bueno. Pero vamos, que no es nada personal. No te lo creas.

-Contigo, solo contigo. Has sido la primera y única.- respondió solemnemente aún confuso por la rapidez con la que había hablado la capitana.

-¿Y por qué has visto a Ultear desnuda!- exclamé mientras mis brazos que se mantenían tensados bajo mis pechos. " _Aprendió demasiado bien a mentir durante estos siete años_.", pensé mientras esperaba las respuestas de un muy sonrojado Jellal.

-Bueno, es que… Durante la visita al Reino del Norte…- comenzó a decir entrecortadamente.- Son una familia muy especial, como has podido ver…

-Explícate, no tengo todo el día.- dije mientras mi paciencia se evaporaba.

-Toman baños en conjunto.

-¿En conjunto?

-Sí, todos desnudos. Son así.- se rascó la cabeza incomodo.- Fue muy… singular... Había personas muy ancianas que no eran realmente muy agradables a la vista.

-N-n-no necesito más detalles.- dije mientras con mi desarrollada imaginación, planteaba la escena. Me di la vuelta para continuar mi camino.

-Pero, espera, ¿está todo resuelto ya?- se puso a mi lado y buscó mi mirada.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

-Sí.

Jellal, sin previo aviso, me agarró y abrazó mientras me alzaba en el aire.

-Pero escúchame,-le dije mientras forcejeaba para que me dejase en el suelo.- concéntrate en la guer…

-¡Su majestad!- Coco apareció corriendo. Paseó la mirada entre nosotros mientras nos separábamos el uno del otro rápidamente.- Le estaba buscando. Hemos recibido nueva información del enemigo.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Jellal quien había cambiado completamente a la figura del Rey de Edolas.

-El enemigo atacará antes de lo previsto.

-¿Cuan…?

-En una semana. Vienen de camino.

* * *

 _Pues aquí se acabó :D La guerra llegó~_

 _Respondo a sus hermosos reviews~_

 _ **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris** : Oh *-* ¿No te lo esperaste? jajajajaja Bueno, entonces fue una sorpresa agradable xD Y no dejes de decir lo de por un mundo por más Jerza, ¡tiene que ser real! ¡Necesitamos más Jerza por aquí! Un abruuso~_

 _ **Inuriko** : Con lo de la escritora enloqueció me has matado ajajajajajajajajaja Es que quería hacer algo para la gente que aún quería continuar siendo inocente y pura xDDD ¿Quien soy yo para ir quitando inocencias así porque si? xD Oh, ¿en serio te gustó tanto? *^* Me alegra mucho saber eso, era mi primer lemon y estaba insegura D: Pero bueno, ya que lo dices, me pensaré el próximo~_

 _ **Idelle** : Ai me alegra que te guste~ Ya bueno, tienes mucha razón. Hay muchas obras infravaloradas por aquí y otras exageradamente valoradas... Pero bueno, fanfiction tiene sus cositas... Yo soy feliz con mi pequeño pero fiel público jajajaja Y me alegra aún más que te gusten el resto de mis historias, así se dan fuerzas para seguir publicando nuevas ^^ ¡Un abrazo!_

 _¡Muchas gracias a las tres! ^^ Sois unos soles *^*_

 _También muchas gracias a los lectores incógnitos que leeis y no comentáis, sé que estáis ahí, veo como suben las visitas jajajaja ^^_

 _Y con esto me despido un viernes más, nos vemos el que viene con un nuevo capítulo de Amazonas. Y para los que leáis ambos fics os diré en primicia... ¡Habrá Jerza!~_

 _¡Nos leemos!~_

 _PD: Tengo dependencia de los ~ JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ Me gussssssstan ~ *happy mode on*_


	14. Capítulo 13

_Mariamiau volvió :D Hoy justo hice mi último examen y al fin tengo mi ansiada libertad que durará unos pocos días, pero... ¡Es libertad! *^*_

 _Ya acabé Lealtad, si. Fue muy triste acabarlo :'( A sido el primero que empecé, con este me estrené. Aish T^T Pero bueno, todo llega a su fin... *Vuelve a llorar como cuando escribió la última línea del fic*_

 _Mañana subo nuevo capítulo de Amazonas, sep. :3_

 _AVISO: Hay lemon en este capítulo. Sí, como Inuriko comentó "La capitana y el Rey celebrando antes de la victoria". Acertaste. JAJAJAJ Por eso, este capítulo va dedicado a ti :3_

 _En el epílogo mencionaré a todos los que a lo largo de la historia habéis comentado, faveado y seguido la historia. Y os dedicaré el final a todos vosotros ^^_

 _Dicho esto, me callo ya (a veces tiendo a enrollarme demasiado...) y os dejo leer el capítulo que será el penúltimo de este fic. (sin contar el epílogo)_

 _Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Mashima._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 – Hacia la paz**

Nadie's POV

Aletargada, arreó su caballo para unirse de nuevo a su tropa. Habían pasado la mañana reconociendo la zona y podían volver con la seguridad de que no había amenaza alguna a su alrededor.

Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar a las tiendas que habían instalado aquella misma tarde. Hacía casi ocho días que habían decidido abandonar Edolas para alejarse lo máximo posible de la ciudad antes de encontrarse con el enemigo.

Jellal no iba a dejar que ningún ciudadano indefenso sufriera bajo la mano de la guerra. Y Erza había comprobado como el hombre que había iniciado su Reinado con inexperiencia, superaba a su Padre con cada decisión nueva que tomaba. A su alrededor, la gente se contagiaba de la sensación de que todo estaba bajo control.

Tardaron dos días en prepararse para la partida. Aunque lo más complicado fue poner de acuerdo a todos los ejércitos que se encontraban comandados por los diferentes capitanes, ya que los Reyes se encontraban en Edolas.

Y así, en cuatro días, habían dejado un buen trecho que separaba Edolas del campo de batalla.

-Estúpidas flores.- murmuró Erza mientras pasaba cerca de varios grupos de soldados borrachos del Reino de Hisou que habían traído con ellos varias prostitutas. –Esas mujeres deberían estar a salvo, no aquí.

-Déjalos.- le dijo Lucy que trotó a su lado.- Para muchos de ellos serán una de sus últimas noches.

Erza suspiró, " _si es su última noche es porque no entrenaron lo suficiente. Y a su vez, si están en estas condiciones, tampoco serán muy eficientes en el campo de batalla_ ", pero se ahorró palabras y continuó su camino.

Volvió la vista hacia Lucy. El grupo de hadas había conseguido hacerse un nombre tras la creación de la que sería el arma que les llevaría a la victoria. Erza los había entrenado físicamente junto a sus tropa, y dado que ellos formaron parte del grupo de creación, no tuvieron problema alguno a la hora del manejo del arma. Aun así, dado la poca experiencia militar que tenían, no se les había permitido luchar en la primera división, junto con Knightwalker. Sino un sitio más especial…

Estaba previsto que Erza ocuparía la tropa que encabezaría la batalla, junto con Jellal y Ur. En el lateral izquierdo del campo de batalla, se encontraría el Reino de Hisou. Y el derecho estaría ocupado por más soldados de Edolas, estos serían los más brillantes en el uso de armas (encabezados por Lucy y el resto de hadas) dado que al ser el terreno más llano se esperaba que la mayor masa de autómatas se encontraran en este lado.

Esperaban que sus armas fueran un factor sorpresa. Lo único que conocían los espías era el hecho de que el Imperio Dreyar conocía sobre su unión y que por miedo de que se volviesen más fuertes, había decidido atacar confiado de que el enemigo no estaría preparado cuando llegase.

La noche había caído y tras guardar a su caballo en el establo donde comenzaban a prepararlos para la batalla, comunicó a sus soldados que podían cenar y acostarse, debiendo estar en pie a las seis de la mañana. Permaneció varios minutos dialogando con Kagura quien no hacía más que sorprender a la capitana, había demostrado una habilidad casi o más brillante que la de su hermano y pronosticaba un futuro militar estelar.

Tras ducharse en el baño público de mujeres que habían instalado en unas carpas independientes, pidió que le llevasen su cena a la carpa de Byro dado que había sido convocada para una reunión extraordinaria.

-Están a dos días según nuestros espías.- informó el anciano a todos los presentes que no eran sino los capitanes y Reyes de los tres Reinos.

Había sido una sorpresa grata, ya que esperaban que esa misma noche hubiesen llegado las tropas enemigas al valle por el que se encontrarían. Sin embargo, aún se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros.

-En un día, nos detectarán y comenzaran una táctica de ataque. Debemos de estar alerta.- dijo Sugarboy mientras estudiaba el mapa con detenimiento. Habían situado al ejército que ellos formaban como una pieza de un caballo rojo y al enemigo como uno negro. Habían estudiado las diferentes formas de reacción del enemigo, pero solo había una posible para que aquellos autómatas pisaran terreno firme.

-Tendrán espías como nosotros.- añadió un capitán norteño con un acento exagerado.

-¿Y si pasan por otra zona que no sea la que vosotros pronosticáis?-pregunto el primer capitán de Hisou.

-Ellos siguen un camino llano para no arriesgarse de que sus autómatas pierdan el equilibrio y provoquen una avalancha. –Erza movió el caballo negro hacia la izquierda, enseñándoles cual sería el movimiento contrario al que ellos pensaban que llevarían a cabo.- En el caso de que fueran por este camino, llegarían más tarde y más lento. Esto conllevaría a que sean más detectables para el enemigo que piensa que espera en Edolas, perderían el factor sorpresa que piensan poseer. Sin embargo,-movió hacia la derecha la pieza.- si siguen por el camino de la derecha, llegarán antes a Edolas, sin dejar al enemigo prepararse.-luego levantó la mirada hacia Jellal.- Todo depende de los buenos espías que tengan y que no sepan de nuestra presencia.

-Si tuviesen espías ya sabrían sobre nuestras armas contra sus autómatas…- respondió Jellal con la ceja levantada.- Y no han dado muestra alguna de saberlo.

-Cuanto más tiempo tengamos, mejor. Tenemos más tiempo para prepararnos, y mañana mismo traerán un regimiento de nuevas armas.- dijo el Rey de Hisou.

-En realidad a mí no me parece mejor, los soldados quieren volver con sus familias.- respondió Ur.

-Mejor que esperen un poco, entrenen más y consigan volver vivos.

-Mis hombres ya están preparados.- respondió una Ur que con ese comentario no solo quería recalcar la preparación militar de sus hombres, si no la incapacidad de los soldados del reino de Hisou.

-Sea como sea, no tenemos control sobre eso.- cortó Jellal antes de que aquella situación pudiese dar a más.

Tras más que un comentario no amistoso entre Reinos y una situación realmente incomoda, cada uno pudo irse a su propia tienda a descansar

Erza's POV

Tras la reunión me reuní con Natsu y los demás y a pesar de las insistencias para que me quedase un rato más con ellos, decidí irme a mi tienda a descansar. Trataba de esforzarme al máximo durante la última recta de esa guerra que esperaba que trajese la paz tan ansiada y eso me llevaba a un agotamiento extremo.

Tenía cada músculo agarrotado. A su vez, no solo me proporcionaba dolor, sino la capacidad de caer rendida en la cama al rozar mi cabeza con la almohada. Y eso me permitía no pensar en el peliazul. De nuevo, con los planes de guerra, no habíamos podido mantener una conversación en privado y nos habíamos distanciado.

Me desnudé para ponerme mi camiseta y pantalón de algodón. Al menos el hecho de ser capitana me había dado la oportunidad de disponer de una tienda para mi sola. Y además, muy cercana a la del Rey, para mi propia tortura personal. Soplé la vela antes de tumbarme en mi duro colchón y cerré los ojos. Dejándome llevar por el cansancio, me transporté al mundo de los sueños que era el único lugar donde me permitía acudir a él.

-¡Tsch! ¡Erza!

Una mano me sacudió hasta despertarme de mi tan profundo sueño. Alterada y de mal humor miré a mi alrededor, confusa, sin poder atisbar nada ya que todo estaba oscuro.

-¿Han atacado! ¿Están aquí!- exclamé incorporándome y dando manotazos al aire. Había conseguido acostumbrar mi vista a la oscuridad, y el tatuaje en el ojo derecho se me hizo inconfundible.

-No, Erza, no.- respondió divertido sentándose al borde de la cama.- Oye, deberías estar más preparada en el caso de que nos atacasen en mitad de la noche. Esa reacción no es digna de una… ¡Ay!

Comenzó a acariciar la zona que había golpeado con furia.

\- Mira, Jellal, no sé a lo que has venido aquí pero creo que te deje bien claro que…-comencé.

-¡Escúchame!- me suplicó, interrumpiéndome súbitamente. Suspiré, ya completamente despierta del sueño.- Sé que te dije que te haría caso en eso de guardar distancia y concentrarnos en la batalla. Pero necesito hablar contigo de todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde… -se llevó una mano a su cabello para revolvérselo incómodo. -No sabemos si ambos volveremos a tener una oportunidad como esta.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta nada más pensar en el hecho de perderlo. Otra vez. Negué con la cabeza severamente.

-No te va a pasar nada, tienes a muchos soldados cubriéndote la espalda. Yo misma cuidaré en que nada te pase. Y por mí no te preocupes, soy resistente. Ahora, vuélvete a tu tien…

-Lo sé, Erza.- me volvió a interrumpir- Pero, nadie es dueño del destino.- suspiró aletargado.- No me dejes ir al campo de batalla sin haberte podido decir todo lo que llevo guardando tantos años.

Suspiré. Con ayuda de una cerilla, encendí mi lámpara de aceite. Una vez hubo prendido, pude ver con claridad el cansancio que Jellal mostraba en unas facciones mucho más suaves que las que había mantenido en la reunión anterior. Sobre sus hombros encorvados se situaban el peso de muchas vidas. Y sus ojeras demostraban la consciencia del monarca sobre este hecho.

Aun así, mostró una sonrisa sincera cuando me mantuve en silencio estudiándolo.

-Jellal, ¿duermes lo suficiente?- le pregunté preocupada. El solo sacudió la cabeza para volver a sonreír.

-Eso es otro tema aparte, quiero decirte esto.-fui a replicar, pero su mirada intensa me paró.- Por favor.- Solo asentí y le pedí que continuara.- Los mejores momentos de mi infancia fueron aquellos juegos que compartíamos tu, yo y Simon. Era un soplo de aire fresco de todas las labores estrictas que mi padre me hacía completar. Fue a partir de ti, Erza. Luego, cuando tuve que irme a Earthland… Necesito aclararte qué pasó allí. –Bajé los ojos mientras rememoraba el día que se fué y el sentimiento de abandono que aconteció.- Durante todos los años que estuve allí me dediqué a cerrar Animas que mi padre Faust activaba para poder recaudar magia para Edolas. No fue un trabajo fácil, me sentía solo. Siempre iba solo.-recalcó- Mi contraparte en Earthland era una persona muy famosa y a la vez, peligrosa. Os echaba de menos a todos, pero no llegué a saber cuánto te echaba de menos a ti hasta que vi a Scarlet entrar en Fairy Tail. Ese día me encontraba escondido en un rincón de la taberna y el corazón se me aceleró en cuanto vi aquel rastro de escarlata.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estás enamorado de Scarlet?- levanté una ceja mientras una sensación mucho más intensa que la que sentí aquel día con Hisui me recorría. El solo negó.

-No, claro que no. Ella podrá tener el mismo físico que tú, pero tenéis rasgos distintos que os hace especiales a vuestra manera. Yo, aprendí a querer los tuyos y a veces sentía rabia hacia tu contraparte por no comportarse como tú, que fueses tú. Te echaba de menos. Cada vez que la veía sentía cierto vacío en mi estómago que me hacía querer huir para no verla. Comencé a tomar misiones que me tomaban más tiempo para así tener que pasar lo mínimo por el gremio.

Jellal hizo una pausa para agarrar mi mano con delicadeza y acariciarla con dulzura. Me preocupé en no responder al estímulo pero tampoco rechazarlo.

-Así pasaron muchos años en los que la máxima conversación la compartía con una anciana que vivía en el bosque. Ella al igual que yo provenía de Edolas, con lo que me facilitaba no tener que dar explicaciones sobre mi identidad.

-¿Quién era?

-Poluchka

-Ni idea de quien es…

-No sois ambas unas personas muy… sociables. Seguro que os habríais caído genial.- dijo Jellal con una sonrisa. Erza lo fulminó con la mirada.- Bueno, prosigo.-continuó con miedo de volver a recibir un golpe de la capitana- Cuando volví y todo el problema relacionado con Anima se hubo solucionado, sentí cierto pesar de que todo hubiese calado tanto en ti y nuestra relación hubiese decaído. Tantos años pensando en nuestro reencuentro y… ¿Cómo fueron mis primeras palabras?

-"¿Te atreves a dirigir tu arma hacia mí? Erza Knightwalker"- respondí, imitando el barítono de este. Jellal sonrió.

-Sí, eso. Bueno, fue un comienzo tenso.

-Un comienzo tenso, a consecuencia de un final tenso.

-No es un final.- contestó Jellal inmediatamente.- Erza, yo nunca he dejado de quererte.-la capitana se tensó al momento. El peliazul, quien lo notó en el agarre, no paró de acariciarla.- Mis intenciones nunca fueron otras que recuperarte. Sobre todo la conexión que teníamos.-miré hacia donde nuestras manos se unían.- Sé que me fui, pero volví. Y estoy aquí para quedarme, contigo y con Edolas. Solo quiero que me dejes permanecer a tu lado. No dejemos que nada más no vuelva a separar.

Un silencio entre ambos permitió que se escuchara el viento gélido que sacudió las telas que hacían de paredes de la tienda.

-Te quiero, y aunque sea tu Rey, tu amigo, tu esposo, tu enemigo, tu amante o lo que quieras que sea para ti, te seguiré queriendo.- añadió después del silencio.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, paró de acariciar la mano para así levantarse y comenzar a salir de la habitación. La mano que antes había sido acariciada, no dudó en moverse sola y agarrar la capa del monarca.

Este se giró hacia mí, sin encontrarse ninguna mirada fija. Con vergüenza, miraba a mis sábanas mientras le pedía:

-Quédate.

Él, tras pensar la petición, solo asintió y desabrochó su capa, la cual calló al suelo provocando un sonido fuerte. Se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines, la camisa y los pantalones. Ya en ropa interior, entró en la cama.

Durante varios minutos nos mantuvimos tumbados, mirándonos en silencio y disfrutando de la poca luz que la lámpara daba. Esta no tardó en apagarse y sumirnos en la oscuridad intensa de la noche. Supuse que Jellal haría el primer movimiento; sin embargo, tomé la iniciativa y me acerqué para capturar sus labios con dulzura.

Ese beso fue totalmente distinto a los anteriores. En otras ocasiones los besos siempre estaban llenos de tensión sexual; sin embargo, en estos no se intentaba demostrar la atracción sino el amor que compartíamos. Mi cuerpo quería mostrarle lo que me negaba a admitirle.

Olvidando por completo mis principios, me coloqué encima del hombre que siempre había amado en silencio.

Sus manos calientes comenzaron a acariciar y contornear cada parte de mi piel. Apartando con delicadeza cada trozo de tela que me cubría, para dejarme únicamente en ropa interior. Me sentía adorada mientras sus manos se tomaban tiempo en explorar, no parecíamos tener prisa. Ambos éramos consciente de las pocas ocasiones que teníamos para mostrarnos así el uno con el otro. Y parecíamos querer aprovechar al máximo aquel último encuentro.

Yo tampoco me quedé atrás y opté por sentarme en su regazo, haciendo que él se incorporara para poder así capturar de nuevo mis labios. Así conseguí poder tener pleno acceso a su cuerpo bien torneado. Fue un proceso lento que acabó haciendo que ambos gimiésemos cuando las yema de los dedos tocaban ciertas zonas sensibles.

Con hambre de más, comencé darle pequeños bocaditos por el contorno de su cara mientras acercaba nuestras zonas íntimas para que friccionasen entre ellas. Él, quien no pudo evitar gruñir, agarró mi trasero con fuerza para ayudarme con el vaivén.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones estaban muy aceleradas, él me tumbó en la cama con un rápido movimiento y se situó encima. Comenzó a devorar cada centímetro de la piel que antes había acariciado. Cuando llegó a mis pechos, una mano bajó hasta mi centro. Con un ritmo constante, comenzó a jugar con mi punto más sensible mientras sus labios y dientes se encargaban de satisfacerme en mi otros dos puntos sensibles situados en mis montículos.

Las olas de placer hacían que mi espalda se arqueara mientras entonaba algunos gemidos que salían inconscientemente de mí. Este introdujo un dedo en mi interior mientras que con el pulgar continuaba jugando con el clítoris. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar cuando mi interior comenzó a contraerse.

-Más rápido.- le pedí entrecortadamente.

El peliazul comenzó a devorar el cuello mientras aceleraba el ritmo, dejando pequeñas marcas. Decidí dejar el enfrentamiento por aquellas marcas para otro momento, ya que en ese momento solo podía pensar en mover más rápido las caderas para recibir su dedo. En el momento en el que llegué, lo atraje hacia mi mientras gemía su nombre.

No tuve tiempo de recomponerme cuando Jellal ya nos había quitado la ropa interior a ambos, situado en mi entrada y hecho paso. Volvió a devorar mis labios mientras comenzaba el vaiven.

Intenté devolverle los besos entre gemidos, pero llegó un momento en el que sin aire, me agarré a su espalda antes de que una gran ola de placer me estremeciera y acabase con la respiración entrecortada. Jellal, embistió varias veces antes de llegar.

Esperé a que se tumbase a mi lado; sin embargo, apoyó su frente contra la mía con la respiración entrecortada.

-Aun no acabé contigo.- dijo con voz ronca. – Date la vuelta.

No entendí muy bien la postura, digamos que yo no estaba introducida muy en aquellas experiencias. Cuando él se hubo incorporado, le imité y le di la espalda. Aún confusa y aletargada por el anterior climax. Él quien debió adivinar que no sabía a lo que estaba llevando aquello. Me acercó a él y comenzó a besarme la espalda, dejando un rastro de saliva por donde pasaba. Cerré los ojos y disfrute. Sus manos, apoyadas en mi cadera, se movieron para masajearme el trasero.

Tras ascender de la misma manera en la que bajó, se acercó a mi oído.

-Manos al colchón.- me pidió con una voz ronca que me hizo estremecer. Le obedecí indecisa.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mis muslos para abrirlos. Entró lentamente haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Me apoyé sobre mis codos al verme falta de fuerzas. Comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente mientras una de sus manos rodeaba mi cuerpo para poder masturbarme.

Gemí su nombre cuando las olas de placer se hicieron más intensas que nunca. El bajó, sin interrumpir su ritmo, para poder dar pequeños y castos besos en mi espalda arqueada. Su mano y sus embestidas subieron de velocidad, y si no era porque la otra mano que no me masturbaba se aseguraba de que mi cadera permaneciera quieta, sabía que estaría derrumbada en la cama.

Llegué al climax por tercera vez. Él dejó mi clitorix, para aguantar mi cadera en alto y proseguir. Cerré los ojos, agotada, mientras mis piernas aun temblaban por el estallido de placer en mi vientre.

Él no había aminorado el ritmo, escuchaba nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

-Jellal, acaba.- le dije aún sin aliento.

-Hazlo… conmigo.- me dijo entrecortadamente.

-Yo ya lo he hecho, tres veces.- le dije con los ojos en blanco.

El solo aumentó su ritmo. Haciendo que su miembro rozara los tres puntos sensibles que tenía. Él, persistente en el hecho de que llegásemos a la par como en nuestro primer encuentro, subió una de sus manos hacia mi pecho y estimularlo. Volvió a bajar pero esta vez para dar pequeños bocaditos.

Y minutos después, ambos llegamos.

Su cuerpo cayó encima, pero en cuanto se recuperó lo suficiente se hizo a un lado. Yo me dedicaba a recuperar la respiración y volver a sentir la movilidad en mis piernas. Jellal me apartó el flequillo que se me había pegado a la frente por el sudor y la besó antes de volver a tumbarse cerca de mí.

-Oye, si quieres que me vaya, dímelo. No quiero que te tengas que ir en mitad de la noche de tu propia tienda… Y menos con el frío que hace.- dijo con un tono neutro.

-No te vayas.- le dije después de un rato.- Buenas noches, Jellal.

Con la certeza de que la oscuridad no dejaría ver mi sonrojo, coloqué mi cabeza sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos. Escuchando su corazón y sintiendo como la yema de sus dedos acariciaba mi espalda; me dormí.

Jellal's POV

Miré hacia los folios que descansaban en mi improvisada mesa e intenté recobrar el control de mis pensamientos, pero de nuevo no pude. Había sido la noche en la que mejor había descansado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al despertar al lado de Knightwalker y tras ser casi echado a patadas de la tienda, no había podido de dejar de pensar en la pelirroja. Comprendí porque ella quería que no ocurriese nada entre nosotros durante el periodo de preparación ya que por más que pudiera, tenía la cabeza en aquella noche.

Se me escapaban sonrisas torcidas cada vez que rememoraba el encuentro: su voz, su aroma, sus besos… Sin embargo, cada vez que me sorprendía pensando en lo acontecido me reprendía y volvía a mis labores.

La mañana había pasado con normalidad, junto con la comida que sería la última que compartiríamos antes de la batalla. Y es que esa misma tarde, las peores noticias llegaron. Activé el plan que tan meticulosamente habíamos programado.

Y lo efectuaríamos de noche, pues las tropas de Dreyar prometían llegar cuando el sol comenzase a salir del horizonte.

Mientras todo el campamento era un puro revuelo preparando los caballos, las armas, las tropas y todo, miré a las estrellas. Sabía que mi contraparte en Earthland era devoto por ellas y las utilizaba para su magia. Quise encontrar esa conexión que le mantenía con ellas y pedirles que cuidaran de mi pueblo. Que nos guiasen no a la victoria, sino a la paz.

* * *

 _La guerra llegó, *chan* *chan* Como podréis adivinar, el siguiente capítulo será dedicado a la guerra yyy a el final ^^ De hecho, se titulará: "Grito de guerra"._

 _También espero que os haya gustado el lemon ^^ Quise que en este se ensalzaran más los sentimientos que la tensión sexual porque ya sabéis, ambos tienen miedo y tal de lo que puede pasar a la otra persona en el campo de batalla. Quería que se notase esa necesidad :')_

 _Me paso a responder vuestros sensuales comentarios:_

 _ **Guest** : Erza está celosa si, lo que pasa es que le cuesta reconocerlo jajajajaja Aish el orgullo de la capitana no le permite ver lo enamorada que esta de Jellal u_u_

 _ **Inuriko** : Pues aquí tienes más ewe Desde el principio tenía la intención de que si mas o menos me salía bien, la noche de antes de la batalla... Y cuando pusiste ese comentario dije: "Esta chica sabe de lo que habla jajajajajaja" Sisi quise que esa costumbre no cambiase ni aún cambiándonos de mundo. xD_

 _ **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris** : Jerza *^* Jajajajaja Con lo que me quería referir con eso es la manía que tiene Ur de entrenar a los demás en ropa interior, la había expandido por su Reino. Para hacerse más fuertes y eso. Y claro, todos acababan desnudos. Imaginate llegar allí de extranjera y todos se empiezan a desnudar JAJAJAJAJ Si, en un principio quería sobre todo usar la figura de Hisou en el sentido de lo que sería la figura de la princesa ideal. Que contrasta muchísimo con Erza. Sin embargo, no importa lo buena princesa que sea Hisou porque al final Jellal de quien está enamorado es de Erza._

 _ **Jasckier** : Aish muchísimas gracias *^* No sabes lo que anima saber que hay lectoras como tu que piensen eso de mi fic *-* Sobre todo porque a mi también me ha pasado eso con muchos fics que he leido. Esa cosa de no poder dejarlo en ese momento ya que sabes que tienes capítulos esperándote para ser leídos jajajaja Y si, suele pasar eso, sobre todo con los fics largos que al final el escritor acaba cansándose de escribir y no lo termina... Pero bueno, con este no te preocupes que yo ya lo tengo acabado y prometo subirlo entero ya :3_

 _Un abrazo enorme a todos los que siguen este fic yy me alegro de estar de vuelta^^ El siguiente capítulo lo tendréis el viernes 25 de diciembre, ¡celebrando la Navidad! jajajajajaja_

 _¡Nos leemos!~_


	15. Capítulo 14

_¡Feliz año nuevo! *^* ¿Que tal esa entrada de año?_

 _Yo me acabo de levantar :') Asi que después de subir esto me acostaré xDD_

 _Este es el último capítulo ;/; Después de este queda el epílogo que será en una o dos semanas :3_

 _Os invito a que os paséis por el fic "Secretos sobre la cama" que publiqué sobre Lemon/Jerza, hace relativamente poco ^^_

 _Dicho esto, os dejo con el capítulo._

 _Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 – Grito de guerra**

Nadie's POV

El ambiente estaba denso, el enemigo ya había atisbado el ejército que se cernía sobre ellos como una desagradable sorpresa. Pero mayor sorpresa les sería el hecho de que estaban preparados para aquellos artefactos que llevaban como el mazo definitivo que les otorgaría la victoria.

Con nervios, Jellal mantenía la vista en el frente, oteando la silueta del enemigo que se acercaba peligrosamente a un ritmo dolorosamente lento, prolongando los nervios. Erza miraba preocupada a su Rey, no habían intercambiado palabra alguna desde aquella noche y ella había amanecido sola, pues el tuvo que marcharse antes de que amaneciese para no ser descubiertos. Poco después, recibieron la llamada de que el enemigo se acercaba temerariamente rápido y que debían de prepararse.

Los preparativos fueron rápidos ya que se habían dado órdenes claras a todos los grupos. Con lo que en solo tres horas, el ejército estaba en posición de ataque.

A Erza le gustaría adelantarse unos cuantos pasos más, donde Jellal junto a Ul tomaban la figura imperativa. Aun así, la Reina del Norte le había otorgado a Jellal más protagonismo, situándose pasos por detrás ya que había admitido que si de aquello salían victoriosos sería por la preparación que Edolas había desarrollado.

La pelirroja expiró e inspiró varias veces antes de volverse a su izquierda y comprobar que todo el grupo de soldados especiales que había seleccionado para que cubriese la espalda del monarca, estaban situados. A su derecha, Kagura oteaba el horizonte muy seria. Se enorgullecía de la fuerza de la muchacha que días antes había recibido su primera sesión de entrenamiento. Tenía por dentro la misma y puede que hasta mayor fuerza que su difunto hermano.

Jellal acarició su caballo para tranquilizarlo ya que lo notaba nervioso bajo él. Intentaba no pensar en las miles de vidas que se perderían aquel día. Tampoco quería pensar en la magnitud del ejército que se acercaba hacia ellos porque a pesar de que la mitad no fuesen humanos, aquellos autómatas quitarían tantas o puede que hasta más vidas de un humano.

-Preparen catapultas.- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que los más allegados le escuchasen. Ul dio un silbido que sobresalió por encima del murmullo constante que se propagaba entre las filas.-Incéndienlas. Que el fuego se propague hasta destruir esas máquinas dichosas.

Ul continuó dando órdenes para luego girarse al monarca.

-Creo que cuando sobrepasen ese árbol.- señaló un pino colindante que sobresalía respecto a los otros más pequeños que lo rodeaban.- Deberíamos atacar.

Jellal solo asintió y continuó mirando el horizonte.

Eran muy pocos los que iban a caballo, solo se habían dejado a aquellos que tuviesen manejo de la montura. Y no fueron muchos los que dieron la talla.

Con un gesto, una lluvia de flechas y proyectiles en llamas cayó sobre el enemigo. De fondo se escucharon las protestas del enemigo que paró en seco.

-Llegaron al árbol- apuntó Ul, ansiosa.

-Ataquemos.- le dijo por lo bajo a la Reina. Se giró hacia su ejército que por un momento paró los murmullos y acalló.- ¡POR HISOU! ¡POR EL REINO DEL NORTE!- gritó mientras varias ovaciones le continuaban.- ¡POR EDOLAS!- gritó aún más fuerte y los gritos en respuesta aumentaron. Antes de volver y comenzar la marcha, miró por última vez a su capitana que agarraba con fuerza las riendas de su montura.

El camino hacia el ejército, todos lo recordaran con la confusión de aquel que se dirige con una multitud hacia el enemigo sin saber con exactitud cuándo colisionarían con el enemigo.

Sin embargo, Jellal y Erza, en primera fila, comenzaron a atisbar entre toda la multitud con mezcla de artefactos y personas, dos figuras que destacaban al comienzo de la multitud. Ivan y Laxus Dreyar.

El primero portaba una sonrisa de sorna cuando atisbó la figura de su contrigante.

Los ejércitos no tardaron en chocar y el baile de espadas comenzó. El ruido de los metales chocar, junto con los alaridos de los caídos, eran la única melodía que centelleaba en el lugar. Erza fue la primera que pudo probar cuan potente era la descarga de aquella pistola hacia un autómata que movía las cuchillas hacia ella de manera realmente peligrosa, cortando su mejilla en el intento.

Horas después había muchos cuerpos en el suelo de ambos bandos, la capitana intentaba encontrar con la mirada al monarca pero sin ningún éxito. Aún no había sonado la trompeta que significaría la muerte de este y por lo tanto, el fin del encuentro. Sin embargo, en un intento, atisbó un rastro de azul que la despistó lo suficiente para que una lanza atravesara su hombro, justo donde la armadura dejaba un punto ciego. Maldijo la suerte de aquel enemigo antes de abatirlo.

Pasando su lanza a la otra mano y apretándose el hombro, siguió el rastro de azul que antes la había despistado. Sin embargo, la figura de Juvia acabó con sus esperanzas de encontrar a Jellal. Ella en el suelo, era abrazada por un hombre peliazabache que no paraba de llorar.

-¿Qué haces! –Intentó captar su atención, pero el muchacho era completamente ajeno a su alrededor.- ¿Gray!

Lo zarandeo hasta que consiguió que sus miradas se cruzaran.

-Ella se interpuso entre un enemigo y yo… Iba a matarme-dijo tras sorber varias veces su nariz. Rápidamente, y aprovechando que se había alejado de la muchacha, tomó el pulso de la mujer. Era débil.

-Si quieres que sobreviva, llévala a Wendy.- Gray tras varios segundos pensando las palabras.

-No puedo luchar contra el enemigo a la vez que llevo a Juvia...

-Yo te cubriré.- dijo un hombre albino que apareció de la nada.

Él tardó en responder, pero acabó asintiendo. Erza, tras verlo desaparecer entre soldados, continuó con su tarea como capitana. El suelo estaba teñido de líquido blanco y rojo. Sin querer saber de qué se trataba ni de dónde provenía, dejaba que su mente fluyera hacia la lucha. Sudaba y sangraba. Acumulaba heridas con más frecuencia a causa del cansancio y sus mechones se fundieron con la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas.

En su interior, quería que todo eso acabase. Porque si para ella estaba resultando duro, no podía ni imaginar cuanto le debería estar costando a aquellos que no tenían tanta experiencia.

Fernandes, en un punto cercano a donde nuestra capitana se hallaba combatiendo, había conseguido localizar a su punto de mira. Ivan Dreyar.

Cuando ambas espadas de los jefes chocaron, un estruendo sonó a causa de las catapultas. Ambos se miraron con fiereza, pero aun siendo el Rey del imperio Dreyar y un espadachín avanzado, no pudo evitar caer. Era la ley de la naturaleza y el león anciano era abatido por el león joven.

Una trompeta resonó en el campo desde el lado del imperio Dreyar, pero aun así no se paró la lucha. Y todo era porque quedaba un Dreyar más en el campo de batalla que enfundaba valor entre las filas del imperio enemigo.

La búsqueda de Laxus fue más fácil que la de Iván, y ambos monarcas no tardaron en encontrarse.

-Te estaba buscando, Fernandes.- dijo Laxus muy serio mientras caminaba con la espada en alto hacia el peliazul.

Como los demás, llevaba muchas heridas cubriendo su piel y una capa de sudor lo recubría por completo.

-Escuché la trompeta, mi padre a muerto.- dijo mientras tensaba la mandíbula.- Aunque en parte ayudó a mi plan, nunca congenié del todo con él.-Jellal le miró con confusión.- Él quería venir directamente a la guerra; sin embargo, yo quería proponer un pacto que no supusiera perder tantas vidas.

Hizo un gesto a los cadáveres que se amontonaban a sus pies junto a restos de artefactos ya desechos.

-Sin embargo, aún estamos a tiempo de salvar vidas. Con una orden, todo habrá acabado.- Jellal sopesó sus palabras, aún confuso por la actitud de su contrincante. En aquel momento, la batalla estaba en una encrucijada de la que nadie estaba saliendo favorecido. Y ambos lo sabían.

-Continúa.

-¿Sabes la razón por la que abandoné Edolas para ayudar a mi padre a gobernar el Imperio Dreyar?- preguntó Laxus mientras bajaba su espada en símbolo de paz. A su alrededor, los soldados vieron en los monarcas un gesto de paz y no interfirieron en el dialogo.

Era subrealista como ellos mantenían una conversación tan pacífica mientras que a su alrededor, la gente continuaba combatiendo a vida o muerte.

Jellal negó con la cabeza mientras imitaba el gesto de paz del rubio y bajaba su espada. A su espalda, los soldados designados a cubrirle la espalda se pusieron en alerta.

-Knightwalker,- Jellal se tensó.- ella mató a mi abuelo. Una asesina que era llamada capitana, tenía demasiado poder. Comprendí que no podía quedarme quieto ante aquello y mi padre me dio la posibilidad de derrocar al Rey Faust, tomando así venganza hacia la capitana. Al principio no me gustó el cambio, digamos que mi padre no tiene métodos ortodoxos para cumplir, pero me sacrificaba por mi gremio… Entonces, llegaste de la nada, después de habernos abandonado durante tantos años, y liberas a Edolas de las garras de tu padre.-el rostro se le cambió a una furia incontenida-¡Pero la mantienes a tu lado! Como si fuera una persona libre e inocente, pero no lo es. Es una asesina. Y como tal, debe de pagar por lo que ha hecho.

-Te equivocas, Erza no es como piensas.- dijo firmemente y de manera fría.

-Los asesinos no cambian.-sin esperar respuesta alguna de Jellal, continuó.- Este es el trato, ejecución en público de Knightwalker, y esto –movió los brazos, abarcando a su alrededor.-acabará.

-No.

-Sino, atente a la muerte de muchas más personas.

Jellal tensó la mandíbula.

-Fernandes, piénsalo, es una vida la que se pierde, y muchas las que se salvan…

-¿Y si te mato a ti ahora mismo que pasa?- preguntó con veneno en sus palabras. Intentaba contener la furia por dentro, pero la actitud con el que rubio hablaba de la vida de las personas como si no fuesen más que un mero objeto de negocio.

Ante tales palabras, el rubio volvió a estar en guardia. Y con ello, el círculo sagrado que se había formado, se desmoronaba. De no ser porque una albina, casi tan cabezota como las demás hadas por participar en la guerra, irrumpió.

-¡LAXUS!

-¿Mi-mirajane?-preguntó este, bajando el arma, y con la mirada perdida en el rostro de la joven.

-¿Cómo te atreves!- le exclamó la albina acercándose a él temerariamente. Los demás soldados estaban a punto de correr a proteger a su Rey, pero este levantó la mano para detenerlos.-¡Te fuiste sin despedirte! ¡Sin intercambiar palabra! ¿Qué estás haciendo! ¿Porqué!

Jellal bajó la espada, ahora que estaba la mujer en medio, no era capaz de luchar ya que el riesgo que tenía de ser lastimada era muy alto.

-Esto lo hago por Fairy…

-¿Te crees que después de abandonarnos durante tantos años tienes el derecho de luchar por Fairy Tail!- lo cogió de la camiseta ensangrentada y lo zarandeó.-¿Sabes cuánto te necesitábamos! ¡Nos abandonaste! ¡Fairy Tail estaba en las últimas y nos abandonaste!

El rubio estaba inmóvil y confuso, no se esperaba encontrarse a su dulce Mirajane en aquel campo sangriento. Siempre la había imaginado en el gremio, aguardándole y agradeciéndole que los hubiese liberado de aquellas fieras que tomaban el poder.

-Yo…yo necesitaba hacer esto y así conseguir venganza.

La albina lo soltó para propinarle una cachetada.

-¡Si te hubieras quedado…! –la voz se le ahogó. Pequeñas lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a brotar de los ojos azulado de la mujer. Expiró varias veces antes de proseguir- ¡Si te hubieras quedado esto no habría pasado! Knightwalker cambió, se arrepintió y a su manera, cumplió con su pecado. Y de una manera mucho más productiva que tú, por cierto. –Señaló a las personas combatiendo en las proximidades.-¡Tú no te mereces ni pronunciar el nombre de Fairy Tail! ¡Tu abuelo sí que era un buen hombre, no como tú que te fuiste a llorar a las faldas de tu padre para que te ayudase!

El rubio no podía mantener a la albina con la mirada. Ella era uno de los pocos recuerdos agradables que tenía de su niñez. Ella y su abuelo siempre fueron y serian su debilidad.

-Si realmente tienes el espíritu de Fairy Tail, acaba con esto.-Laxus no sabía que decir, no se imaginaba parando esto sabiendo que se encontraría de nuevo con la que en su día mató a su abuelo. Mirajane, quien leyó en los ojos del rubio, la verdad, negó.- Si alguna vez has confiado en mí, hazme caso cuando te digo que cambió. Se arrepintió y cumplió con sus pecados. Ahora ella forma parte de Fairy Tail.

Laxus levantó la mirada hacia la albina y tras varios segundos de silencio gritó:

-¡ALTO!

Jellal's POV

Había demasiados heridos. Las camillas iban y volaban de las tiendas al campo de batalla donde los cuerpos se amontonaban. De mientras, en mi carpa, Laxus y yo firmábamos lo que sería el tratado de paz que perduraría durante muchos años entre todos los Reinos.

Los cuatro Reinos al fin estábamos en paz, justo lo que yo añoraba. La paz. Aunque para ello había significado tener que sacrificar un número inmenso de víctimas que no hacía más que aumentar conforme iban pasando las horas.

Tras pasarme por la carpa donde se habían instalado los heridos pude visitar a Gray que lloraba sobre una Juvia ya consciente. Ambos me sonrieron al verme y tras verlos cogidos de la mano, decidí dejarles su espacio. Tras dar mis ánimos a todas las personas que pude, comencé a buscar a Erza quien hasta ese momento no había dado señales de vida.

Todo su escuadrón estaba allí, siendo curados o acompañando a heridos inconscientes. Y todos habían asegurado haber visto a la capitana muy herida, pero viva.

-¡Señor!-me llamó Sugarboy.- Necesito hablar con usted sobre las pérdidas.

Suspiré y volví a mi deber. " _Tiene que volver_ ", me dije para mí mismo pues ya era casi de noche.

Cuando acabé de solucionar todos los asuntos, hablar con todos los Reyes de nuevo sobre el pacto y la paz. Pude pedirle a un guardia que en cuanto tuviera noticias de Knightwalker, me avisara. La idea de que se encontrase entre los muertos o que Laxus hubiese tomado la justicia por su propia mano, me aterraba. Y necesitaba tenerla de vuelta.

Y esa necesidad me llevaba a cuestionarme varias cosas, no podía aguantar más sin saber que hacia ella. Pensando que en cualquier momento podría marcharse como hizo hace 7 años. O como yo mismo hice. No podría aguantar tanto tiempo sin ella de nuevo. " _Si vuelve, lo haré_ ", pensé mientras me encaminaba a mi carpa donde con una pluma y un papel les hacía denotar a los ancianos del Consejo que ahora estaban a cargo del poder en Edolas sobre mi decisión irrevocable. Una vez la hube mandado solo me faltaba una cosa. Esperar a que volviera.

Erza's POV

-El Rey te está buscando.- me dijo Sugarboy.

Yo, mareada por la pérdida de sangre, farfullé algún insulto e insistí al médico para que se apresurara. Me había costado demasiadas horas cargar a Kagura con un hombro desangrándose. " _Soy la capitana de la primera división_ ", me repetía cada vez que me sentía desfallecer.

-Dile a su majestad que se espere.-Los médicos me miraron asombrados por la forma que tenía de tratar al Rey.-Dejen de mirarme y dedíquense a su labor.

Todos asintieron y continuaron con sus tareas de coser las múltiples heridas que había sobre mi piel.

Una vez tuve todas mis heridas sanadas, volví a la camilla donde Kagura reposaba inconsciente pero curada. Suspiré aliviada por su vida. No pude encontrar rastro alguno de Juvia ni de Gray, quería pensar que era por el hecho de tanta aglomeración de gente.

Por ello, una vez hube comprobado el estado de toda mi tropa, salí en busca de Jellal.

Sentía mi cabeza palpitar a pesar de haber sido recién curada, y es que había perdido muchísima sangre. Aunque el consejo del enfermero había sido claro, descanso. No podía quedarme quieta mientras soldados míos se debatían entre la vida y la muerte. Y menos si el Rey requería de mi presencia. Aunque no estaba muy claro si era una llamada oficial o personal.

Solo había habido un momento en el que me había preocupado por Jellal y fue cuando escuchó la trompeta que con la desorientación del momento no supo muy bien de que bando se trataba. Pero al ver como todos los enemigos continuaban luchando, supo que se trataba del hijo o del padre Dreyar.

-Knightwalker.- la llamó una voz a su espalda.

Se giró para encontrarse a Laxus, vendado de pies a cabezas. Puso una postura rígida y camino hacia la capitana decidido.

Esta había conseguido que en la carpa, Sugarboy, le pusiese al día de cómo se había desarrollado el dialogo entre monarcas.

-No me gustas.-fue directo.- Pero, a Fairy Tail sí. Te aceptaré por ello.- levantó un dedo junto con facciones que denotaban enfado.-Sin embargo, si haces algo mal. Yo mismo te mataré.

-Lo mismo te digo, Dreyar.-le contestó con tono desafiante.

Tras cruzar varias miradas amenazadoras, ambos proseguimos nuestros caminos en direcciones opuestas. Cuando al fin llegué a la entrada, me di cuenta que había mantenido el aire durante todo el trayecto. Intenté calmarme antes de entrar, sin ni siquiera mirar a los guardias, en la carpa.

En la penumbra de la tienda solo se podía distinguir la cama al fondo a la derecha, y una mesa iluminada por una lámpara que dejaba ver a la figura de Jellal concentrado en unos papeles.

Al entrar, esa figura se alzó y me miró. Aun estando en el fondo pude ver su mirada penetrante examinarme. En segundos estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome con cara de miedo.

-¿Qué haces que no estás en la enfermería!- me preguntó mientras me fundía en un abrazo.

-Ya me curaron.- le dije. Tardé un poco más en corresponder el abrazo, pero al final me fundí en él.

-Conseguimos la paz.- dijo sonriente una vez que nos separamos.

Tras llevarme a un sofá cercano a la cama, comenzó a relatarme como habían quedado las demás divisiones y todo lo que me había perdido mientras cargaba a Kagura.

Una vez hubo acabado la conversación voló hacia todo lo que había acontecido con Laxus. Jellal me prometió que mantendría alguna que otra conversación con él, pero yo le pedí que se mantuviese externo a aquello, ya que el rubio necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrar cuan pacifista estaba dispuesto a ser. La conversación fue volando ligera y el tiempo voló con ella.

-Jellal, tengo que irme a mi tienda y dejarte descansar.

-Descansé anoche…

-En realidad, anoche no descansamos ninguno de los dos…-respondí sonrojada.

Jellal se carcajeó.

-Créeme que fue de los días que mejor descansé.- me sonrió dulcemente.

-Deberías preocuparte más sobre tus hábitos de sueño… Debes descansar lo suficiente para…

-No tienes de que preocuparte.-agarrando mi mano, volvió a acariciarla.- De hecho me gustaría que te quedases un rato más, quería hablar contigo de cierto tema.

-¿El qué?

Jellal me soltó la mano y cambió su rostro y posición a una más seria, para dar a entender que aquella conversación iba a ser de Rey a capitana. Yo me incorporé al igual que él, solo que noté cierto dolor en el vientre por algunos puntos. Aun intentando que el dolor no llegase a la expresión de mi cara, no logré que Jellal no se percatara de ello.

-Ahora que llega la estabilidad en el Reino he de buscar esposa.- un pinchazo no ocasionado por mis heridas me traspasó. " _Y llegó el momento en el que me vuelve a apartar_ ", me dije no muy hecha a la idea. Hizo un silencio antes de proseguir.-Me gustaría que ampliases tu deber hacia Edolas convirtiéndote en Reina.

La mente se me volvió en blanco. Sin palabras, miré atónito al peliazul que me miraba esperando una respuesta.

-¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio?

-Si…-Pareció que una bombilla se iluminaba en su cerebro. Se levantó y colocando una rodilla en el suelo dijo:- ¿Erza Knightwalker tendría el honor de convertirse en mi…?

-Soy capitana, no sirvo para Reina.- le corté, aun rememorando los comentarios de Hisou.

-Lo esencial es que una Reina ame a su pueblo, tú no fallarías en eso. Siempre buscas lo mejor para Edolas, ¿no es cierto?

Me quedé sin palabras de nuevos, pues era cierto. El bienestar de Edolas siempre habían sido mis prioridades.

-Pero yo…

-Podrás continuar con tu papel de capitana, solo que tendrás que parar durante los meses de gestación.

El hecho de estar embarazada me hizo sonrojar, Jellal sonrió enternecido mientras seguía aún en shock.

-Tampoco tendrás que pensar en la guerra, cuando acabamos de firmar la paz definitiva.- apuntó, aprovechando que yo seguía callada.

-Nunca sabemos si volv…

-Definitiva.- me cortó.

-El Consejo…

-Está de acuerdo.- me volvió a interrumpió. Se levantó rápidamente de la posición con la que me había pedido matrimonio y fue a recoger un papel que antes reposaba en su mesa, entregándomelo al momento. Lo leí por encima.

-Esto es algo que tú has escrito, no que el Consejo acepte…

-El Consejo está para darme consejos, no para ordenarme…

-Si el Consejo no quiere…

-El Consejo quiere porque lo ven venir desde hace mucho tiempo y no lo han parado.- quedé estupefacta ante tales palabras. " _¿Soy la única que no se da cuenta de estas cosas?",_ me preguntaba mientras releía aquella carta.

-Yo…- respondía aún sin poder atinar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Te he pedido matrimonio como Rey.- dijo tras ver como mi voz se apagaba.- Pero también lo hago como Jellal.

Acunó mi rostro con cariño antes de plantar un casto beso en mis labios.

-No atino a ver una vida sin ti.-comentó antes de repetir el beso, esta vez manteniendo nuestros labios juntos durante más tiempo.- Te quiero.

Como salir del estupor de la noticia, aquellas palabras me empujaron a subir mis manos para colocarlas encimas de las mías y decir las palabras que más había temido desde que Jellal Fernandes abandonó Edolas.

-Te quiero.

* * *

 _Bueno, pues queda el final. Espero que os gustara el capítulo ^^_

 _Responderé comentarios en el epílogo, porque ahora tengo muucho sueño._

 _¡Un abruso enorme!_

 _Nos leemos~_


	16. Epílogo

_Lo sé, lo sé. He tardado mucho :') Lo siento mucho... He estado muy liada con los exámenes, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena ya que he aprobado todas. *hace el pino de la felicidad* Y lo escribo, porque precisamente físicamente no sé como hacerlo JAJAJAJAJAJA Vale, ya :')_

 _En fin, ahora sí que puedo decir: ¡SE ACABÓ! Voy a llorar T-T Mi primer fanfic larguito acabado :'( Me emociono ;/; Tengo que agradecer a todos los que habéis estado ahí leyendolo , votando comentando y todo. Sois un amor 3_

 _Por última vez, en este fic: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

 _Dicho esto, os dejo con el Epílogo que es cortito._

 **Epílogo**

-¿Estás nerviosa?- le había preguntado Lucy Ashley minutos antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-No.- le había contestado con voz serena, sin separar la vista de su reflejo.

Se sentía en cierto modo vacía. Todas las preocupaciones que por tantos años la habían atormentado, se habían desvanecido. ¿Era eso lo que todos llamaban calma? ¿Era esa la vida que esperaba?

De niña, había luchado por sobrevivir del hambre. Adolescente, había luchado por convertirse en alguien importante para Edolas. Más adelante, lucho por conseguir de Edolas una ciudad deslumbrante, llena de magia. A su vez, cuando Jellal sucedió el trono, luchó por reconstruir la ciudad que se hallaba derruida. Y justo cuando todo se había asentado, el Imperio Dreyar se había convertido en una amenaza inminente.

Sin embargo, ahora no había nada. Ninguna amenaza. Ahora un tratado de paz que todo país cumpliría a no ser que quisiese ser enemigo del poderoso Reino de Edolas, asentaba las bases de una era de paz. Y aunque existiese la amenaza de que cualquier Reino trabajase a escondidas para enriquecerse e imponerse con el poder sobre los demás Reinos, Erza Knightwalker no viviría para luchar en aquella guerra.

Ahora el ejército, había perdido mucha importancia en el país. Y pudo observar durante aquel mes, como los entrenamientos se vieron suavizados y sustituidos en muchas ocasiones por las múltiples celebraciones que sucedieron la guerra.

Pero, ella no podía culparlos. El pueblo había sufrido mucho en aquellos años, y se merecía disfrutar de aquel momento dulce.

Se asomó por la ventana para ver como una multitud se congregaba en la plaza que presentaba el gigante castillo de Edolas. Desde aquella elevada torre podía escuchar las risas y los cánticos de múltiples trovadores que habían acudido al Reino en repercusión de la boda.

Dos golpes sobresaltaron a la futura Reina que se volvió hacia la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Dos minutos.- dijo Coco tras dar una pequeña reverencia.

Asintió, y vio como la muchacha desaparecía. Se volvió a mirar al espejo y suspiró.

Su vida no había sido fácil desde el principio, ¿se acostumbraría a una vida donde sus únicos problemas serían los de la Corte? Es cierto que ella mantendría su puesto de Capitana y aún tendría una tropa que entrenar. Pero bien era cierto que sacrificaría mucho tiempo del que ella solía invertir en entrenamiento.

Llevaba varias semanas con ese tipo de pensamientos en mente, siempre tendía a intentar empujarlos fuera de su cabeza y ser consecuente. Esto era lo que siempre había buscado, la paz en Edolas y una vida junto a Jellal.

Sin embargo, cuando se veía reflejada en aquel gran espejo, con aquel vestido blanco sencillo cosido por la misma Mirajane que se encargó de todo los detalles del evento; no podía evitar que todo tipo de pensamientos y preocupaciones fluyesen.

 _"¿Y si se vuelve a ir?",_ se preguntaba Erza mientras se colaba el velo sobre su cara y se paseaba por la alcoba. Ella sabía que podría manejar el Reino en soledad, pero lo que no sabía era si podría soportar otro abandono. Como aquel que sucedió años atrás.

Dos golpes y un " _es la hora_ ", la despertó de sus pensamientos cada vez más negativo y oscuros.

Antes de abandonar la habitación se repitió que él ya no se iría más. No, ya no había razón por la cual debiera marcharse. Ni el la volvería a abandonar.

Coco y ella avanzaron por los silenciosos pasillos del castillo. Toda la corte permanecía en la sala del trono, esperando la llegada de la novia. Erza había decidido que nadie la acompañaría hasta el altar, y tras varias protestas por los demás, aceptaron. Tampoco quiso que ningún séquito la acompañara hasta la sala del trono puesto que no veía necesario que la protegiesen. " _Estáis hablando con una capitana_ ", se carcajeaba Sugarboy mientras todos intentaban convencerla sobre esta necesidad.

Aquello había acabado con la primera discusión entre Jellal y Erza. Él le repetía que aun siendo él mismo una persona fuerte capaz de autodefenderse, se había tenido que acostumbrar a ser protegido. Y ella debía de hacerse a la idea también. Sin embargo, ella odiaba esa idea. No necesitaba a nadie las 24 horas del día a su lado. Tras varios días de discusiones, optaron porque solo llevaría escolta cuando saliera fuera del castillo más de nueve horas.

Pero esa no había sido la única disputa entre ambos en aquel mes. El ambiente tenso los animaba a transformar cualquier pequeño roce, en una completa batalla que casi siempre acababa en disculpas por parte de ambos.

La música comenzó a sonar en cuanto Erza apareció por el pasillo que daba a la sala del trono, cerrada por una gran puerta. Los dos soldados que custodiaban la puerta se inclinaron ante la futura Reina. Erza los reconoció como propios integrantes de su tropa, por lo que les mostró un amago de sonrisa.

En aquellos momentos, se sentía confusa. Era cierto que aún podría ayudar a su país haciendo diversas reformas tal y como Jellal hizo en su ausencia. Pero, ¿esa era la manera en la que tenía pensado pasar el resto de su vida? ¿Era capaz de aprender a luchar con diálogos y tratos como Jellal? Ella siempre había sido más de llegar a acuerdos con la espada...

Quiso correr cuando las dos puertas gigantes se abrieron y mostraron aquella magnitud enorme de personas. Coco le hizo señas de que comenzase a andar. " _Al ritmo de la música_ ", le había repetido cientos de veces Lucy y Mirajane durante los ensayos, cansadas de que la capitana fuese más rápida de lo que la música pedía.

Mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia la elevación del fondo del pasillo, se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. Paseando entre las caras desconocidas, se imaginó su futuro. Tratando con desconocidos. Riéndose de las bromas sin gracia de ricachones. Aguantar las asquerosas miradas de muchos viejos verdes... Ella no tenía un don de gente, de hecho le costaba relacionarse. ¿Era ella la adecuada Reina? ¿Conseguiría así la corona buenos lazos con la nobleza? Siendo tan borde, como muchos le habían dicho.

Entre preguntas y pasos, llegó a cierta preocupación que le hizo un nudo en el estómago ¿Haría a Jellal feliz? Ella era fría. Él era cercano. Y chocaban mucho. Siempre lo habían hecho. Sin embargo, siempre conectaba con el como con nadie, ¿Qué pasaría si perdían ese lazo?

Su mirada se cruzó con Kagura, y vio el mismo fervor que en sus ojos aún ardía. Sedientos de aprender, de luchar, de continuar su carrera de Capitana sin tener los compromisos de ser Reina.

¿Qué pasaría si se diese la vuelta y huyese de allí? ¿Se lo echaría Jellal en cara? ¿Le pediría que desapareciese de su vida para siempre? Él la había abandonado a ella hace años, no podría echarle en cara el abandono. Sacudió su cabeza, recibiendo varias miradas de sorpresa, " _Se cansará de ti, tarde o temprano_ ".

Justo cuando iba a parar sobre sus pasos y huir de aquello por el bien de ambos, su mirada se cruzó con la de Natsu. Paseó su mirada hacia su mano, agarrada a la de Lucy. Ambos la miraban sonrientes, con un brillo distinto en sus ojos. Ese lo había visto antes, en los de Gray cuando Juvia se declaró delante de todo el gremio.

Como si los hubiese nombrado, ambos aparecieron en el siguiente banco. Igual de sonrientes. Igual de felices.

Fue entonces cuando recordó aquel día en el que festejaron en el gremio. " _Después de tantos viajes, guerras y planes, toca descansar y ser felices.",_ había dicho Natsu mientras se relajaba en su silla, feliz de que todas las emociones fuertes hubiesen acabado. " _No digas eso, aún quedan muchas aventuras que vivir, solo que distintas_ ", respondió Lucy y con un guiño en el ojo se acarició la barriga.

" _Inicias una nueva etapa en tu vida, Erza-chan_ ", le había lloriqueado Sugarboy antes de recibir una patada de la capitana por llamarla así.

Se mordió el labio pensando sobre lo que el destino le guardaría si se convirtiese en Reina. ¿Era eso lo que quería?

Mirajane apareció entre la multitud. Y aunque le tranquilizase pensar que la albina la felicitase con un gesto de ok por llevar buen ritmo, no le animaba pensar que ya se hallaba cercana al final del pasillo.

Y es que todavía no se había animado a levantar la mirada hacia él.

Se sorprendió al ver quién era el acompañante de la albina. Laxus Dreyar. Lo había visto merodear varias veces por Fairy Tail, en varias ocasiones acompañado de la mujer demonio. Adivinaba que ocurriría en breves entre aquellos dos.

No podía imaginarse a Mirajane Strauss como Reina del Imperio Dreyar... Pero en fin, tampoco podía imaginarse a ella misma como Reina de Edolas. Y estaba ocurriendo.

Tras atisbar a la realeza del Reino del Norte y del Reino de Fiore en las primeras filas, adivinó que había llegado el momento.

Levantó la mirada hacia el frente, conectando la mirada con el peliazul que la observaba sonriente. Parecía relajado, seguro de que aquello era lo correcto. Ella se había quedado en blanco mientras Jellal le levantaba el velo y le ofrecía el brazo para subir los escalones hacia el anciano que oficiaría la boda.

Sin poder apartar la mirada de su prometido, agarró su brazo y dio un nuevo paso al unísono que su acompañante. Pero esta vez, como Reina de Edolas.

 _Pues, se acabó. T-T Ha sido bonito escribirlo, aish :')_

 _Por cierto, espero tener nuevo capítulo de Amazonas esta semana ^^_

 _Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo :3_

¡Nos leemos!~


End file.
